


Kintsugi Bowls

by HoodiePatootie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Autistic Reader, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, Gen, Other, Reader-Insert, Suicidal Reader, nonbinary reader, possibly Hispanic reader, reader prefers they/they or he/him, they plump, this time is an angry vengeful bean, with alot of personal issues idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 48,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodiePatootie/pseuds/HoodiePatootie
Summary: An overpowered being that broke through space-time appeared after being time-traveled against their will. Completely alone, they have to survive this new environment somehow only depending on any stranger they come across.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Reader, Roadhog | Mako Rutledge & Reader, Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reader, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison & Reader, one sided tho because he is a weirdo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17





	1. Who Appeared From 2020

A small person emerges from the darkness, walking towards the walls only to phase through like a ghost. You did not pay attention to whoever was watching, going out of the enclosed place while the scientists watched in awe. You turn slightly, seeing a tall man running towards you but couldn’t pass through the walls. You look up at the high ceilings, looking down quickly to see a few people in weird robes. You are not sure if they are 5th dimensional beings from how odd this looks for you.

“Hey, don’t be afraid. Come over here,” a tall woman spoke.

Why are they so big?? Unless it’s because of your small stature. You are surprised she is speaking English instead of some weird gibberish. You look down, realizing you are wearing your usual sleepwear. You cover your chest area, not comfortable with anyone seeing any kind of silhouette of you while you ran off nervously down an empty hall. A few guards show up from the halls in, trying to catch you.

You tap where you stop rapidly with the heels of your feet, stopping yourself to go through the wall on your left. You phase through everything in your path, focusing on not being so scared. You went through the blue hallway. It all looks so pretty, but why would they struggle slightly if they are not heavenly beings? You run through the stairs, feeling yourself huffing as your energy starts to deplete.

You suddenly start to fly, going faster by the minute as you went up straight.

Oh, you must be lucid dreaming. You calm your racing heart, breathing shallowly as you tell yourself that there is nothing to worry about. You deep dive onto the ground before shooting up to fly faster. You are not sure where to go. You just know you want to talk to cartoon characters all the time then hang out for pizza. Oh okay! You can eat something yummy before you wake up since you always wake up before you do.

You end up in another lab on the other side of the map. Everything is lit with blue lights. It looks so pretty in the dark. You look around and saw a bunch of fancy desks everywhere, seeing weird floating robots scanning everything. You stay out their way, walking around confused. You slowly allow yourself to get back to the ground – then you hop up slightly when you realize you are barefoot. Can’t you just …? Okay. You realize you need to fix your attire somehow. You bend over and grab your feet, dragging it up to reveal a thigh sock. You do the same for the other foot, still not putting your feet down on the ground to dirty your socks. You try to fix your attire in a way that is comfortable. After you are done, you look onto a desk full of papers; one folder says “Soldier 24” while another is just a bunch of stuff you don’t understand because it’s written in Persian.

You turn around and froze, seeing a woman standing there. She has short reddish hair and such a thin body. Instead of the robe, she was in a dark button shirt, a tie, and dress pants. You squinted, not sure how to refer to them.

“Confused?” she asks.

You are not sure what to say or what to ask, walking around slowly but too cautious not to touch anything. You slowly notice more physical traits of this woman; she has heterochromia and really long nails.

“Your abilities … I must study them. May I?” she asks.

“What’s your name?” you ask suddenly.

“Call me Dr. O’ Deorain, and you?” she replied.

“…” you are not sure whether to mention your name since it might be difficult for them to remember or pronounce.

“You heard me, yes? I’m Dr. O’Deorain,” she repeated herself.

“I’m thinking of a nickname,” you mumbled.

“Why? Just say your real name,” she lowers her lids in puzzlement.

“(y/n),” you respond quickly. You lower your eyes, noticing that her right hand looks odd.

Moira hums, not knowing how to deal with this. She can’t just fade close to you then grab your hand. You would just phase away from her grasp. She’s not even sure how mischievous or dangerous you are, but she noticed how nervous your demeanor is. Constant hand fiddling? Check. Lack of eye-contact? Check. Weak posture? check. She wonders if your powers are affected by how you feel, much like how a colleague is.

“Let me accompany you somewhere – come with me to my office, I’ll explain to you your predicament,” Moira speak softly, trying not to sound too conceited or unfriendly.

Moira jumps a little when you flew up to her rapidly only to stop to stand near her.

“… Yes, just … Follow me,” she made the “come here” gesture with her slender fingers.

You follow behind her through the long hallways and corridors. You are not sure where you are going. You feel weirdly awake. You look over to your right, seeing how pretty the city is. It’s all so bright and wonderful, looking up in the horizon to see a dessert.

“We’re here,” Moira noted. You look up.

Moira comes into the room, which is just a small lab for herself. She sat on the desk on the far center, gesturing you to sit down on a chair. It’s a rolling stool thingy. You carefully sat down, looking at Moira’s nose as if to show eye-contact.

“What’s is today’s year?” Moira asks.

“2020, why?” you tilt your head.

Moira wrote something on her notes, her brows furrowed. You look around the lab, not sure what to do or whether to worry.

“Strange, Gabriel said that it’s 2051,” she murmured.

Gabriel? Who is Gabriel? Only Gabriel you know is this white kid that you thought was Hispanic for the longest time until much later. He was a good friend before he graduated. You doubt she is talking about him.

“That is a huge jump … I’m sorry to inform you, but you are living in 2073,” Moira stated matter-of-factly. She doesn’t sound too concerned.

“… Okay?” you murmur.

Moira blinks. She is not sure if you are taking this seriously or you are in denial. She really isn’t in the mood to make you realize the implication of that, knowing that people’s usual reaction is to go ballistic. Moira opens her mouth as if to say something only for the door to her room to be opened. She looks up, her eyes widen while you turn around slightly.

There is this tall man with a skull mask and a hood, accompanied by a woman with purple clothing and a cool hairdo. You squint, not sure if that is cosplay or uh…

“You people ever heard of knocking?” Moira sulks.

“Nope,” the girl shrug.

The man stomps over close to the desk while you stay put. You look down, not wanting to stare up at him.

“You seem well, Gabriel,” Moira stated.

“You call this _well_ , Moira?” Gabriel spoke.

You jump, not expecting him to sound this gnarly. Good lord, why are these humans so tall?? Only 15% of the American population is above 6 feet. You can feel his warmth now, this feels so odd and you are NOT getting any good vibes from him.

“What is it, Gabriel? What brings you here to interrupt my occupation?” Moira asks, slightly annoyed.

“… Not with them here,” Gabriel move his head to point you out.

“Just tell me, they are not going to know what you are talking about,” Moira rubs the bridge of her nose.

“(y/n)? Oh, they would know who I am and what I’m talking about if I didn’t go so disfigure by your bullshit,” Gabriel points at Moira.

You furrow your brows. How did he know your name? Did Moira mention it?

“... How do you know their name?” Moira squints at Gabriel.

“I’m asking if there is a way to improve. Have you figured out anything?” he asks, completely ignoring her question.

“… I did go through a breakthrough on bringing you in from another timeline, but this person here was from the first attempt. That Gabriel came in second. I don’t know if it’s possible to bring this person back to their respective timeframe,” Moira explain, no longer worried about how you would react.

“What? How is that going to help?” Gabriel growls slightly.

“I can study his genetic component, maybe rebuild you based on them as to slow down the process,” Moira replied.

Gabriel grew silent, not sure how to respond to that, starting to think.

“Anyways, hello Sombra. Started any wars lately?” Moira looks up to the woman behind Gabriel.

“I have to check my schedule,” she snickers.

Sombra? Like shadow? You still avoid eye-contact.

“Anyways, anymore questions before you get in the way of me possibly bringing you a solution to your dilemma?” Moira asks.

“… Whatever, I’ll let you know more about … Our organization when you are not busy,” Gabriel peer over at you.

“Very well … Wait, you haven’t answered my question on how you know this person’s name,” Moira looks up suspiciously.

You refuse to look up at him, not seeing his head tilt down to look at you. You don’t know him at all so how?... You felt his claws stroke through your scalp and hair.

“… Long story,” he shrugs, his voice sounding amused.

“Ugh, just get out,” Moira shoes them away. He finally took his hand off you, stomping away with Sombra tagging along. Moira comes over to the door to lock it, coming back to her desk to write onto her pad.

“I don’t know him,” you mumbled.

“I know, there is just no way he knows of your existence and his answer didn’t help,” Moira nodded a little.

“I have an ancestor, maybe?” you wonder.

“Who knows. That man is too peculiar,” Moira frowns slightly.

“Is it the costume?” you ask curiously.

Moira chuckles slightly. This made you smile a little, remembering how you enjoy making people laugh.

“Oh, it’s more than just the costume,” Moira replied, amused.

Moira kept asking you more questions, asking about your medical history and such. She breath a sigh of relief when you said you are vaccinated.

“Good, people around your time is so stupid,” Moira claims. You quickly knew what she is talking about.

She escorts you over to another area, which is the lab with a few scientists there. She told you to stay there, probably because she is going to talk to those weird people again. You sat on a nearby chair until someone tells you to back off. They eventually ask for your blood samples, which you don’t mind. After they left you alone even longer, you grew bored.

You shoot yourself up, phasing through the ceilings to go somewhere. You landed next to a weird cylinder thingy. You press a button on it and wait until the door opens. You realize it’s an elevator when you look at the number pad. It looks odd, though. More people came in, appearing slightly taller too. You grew lonely… Well, you always been alone. You think to yourself that this dream is starting to feel long. Are you in a coma or something? You don’t take sleeping medications or nothing. You walk out the elevator finally when it got too crowded, showing up in front of a fancy restaurant. You run over to check the view, slowly realizing that you are not dreaming… You are not? Your breathing picks up. You run over to look at the cars speeding by. This is too real. The sky is darkening as the sun sets. Everything is so pretty and futuristic but … What happened to you? What did you just go through? You start to feel too overwhelmed, sitting down on the grass.

_It’s 2073_

Oh geez, you would be an old lady right now. Are you? You look over to the glass separating you from plunging yourself to your doom. You saw yourself in the reflection. You look the same; still a chubby little bean with curves to overcompensate. You thought that maybe you got amnesia like this one lady that lost 15 years of her memories. You turn around, sitting back down on the ground even though there is a comfortable bench there.

… You start to tear up. The salty liquid starts spilling all over the place, your breathing shaky. You felt so alone and sad. You definitely have a legit reason to feel this way – your parents are gone, and your sister is probably gone too. They are not the best people but … You couldn’t help but feel sad. You are not sure how to react other than to start crying now that you are by yourself. The people that have vilified you and hurt you must be cackling in triumph, happy that their “enemy” got what they deserve. You got slightly vocal with your sobbing, starting to sound like a little girl crying instead of a grown person. Your vision got blurry, your eyes starting to hurt from rubbing on them too hard. You would calm down a little but then start crying again. Your mom would have been annoyed by now, telling you that crying isn’t going to help anything. Or that you deserve it. It’s like most of the issues that have been piling up on you is suddenly weighting you down.  
As you quiet down, you heard a weird heavy breathing coming behind you. You slowly turn around, but it’s too dark and blurry for you to see. You rub the tears off for the last time with a tissue you randomly have, blinking rapidly. You got up slightly, turning around to see clearly.

… Sitting there, on the bench, is that weirdo with the mask and hood. You have no idea for how long he’s been watching you cry your eyes out. If this was a dream, you would quickly walk up to him for comfort but … This is real life. Real life guys are gross and weird and judgmental like any human.

“My eyes hurt,” you murmur softly, feeling your eyelids sore.

… You just heard him chuckle.

Disturbed, you walk away from him to go back to the elevator. You don’t want to get angry too, and this guy just laugh at your suffering with that chuckle. You press the button, hoping no one is in there since it got crowded the last time. You should go back to Dr. O’ Deorain since she is the only person that knew what happened. She might be too angry because you left without a word. The door opens and you went in, not sure what number was it that you came from. You turn slightly to see that man again. This guy name Gabriel. He towers over you menacingly. You are not sure if he is planning to rape you or kill you or something.

“… Where do I go? To see that tall woman. Dr. O’Deorain?” you finally ask him, even though your eyes are so bloodshot.

He stood still, before he reaches his arm over the number pad – only to drag his gloved hand all over it. Gabriel turns slightly after he done the deed, his head tilted down. You look up worryingly, not sure whether to run away or start throwing your anger at him. You want to call him a bitch then punch him because you immediately assume he is bullying you. You are worried because his vibes are so off. It’s not an annoying kind of vibe bullies get but it’s like Ted Bundy vibes. You never felt this way to another human being.

He got close to you, dangerously close. He raises his hands up to abruptly grab your neck, pushing you against the wall. You immediately start to cry suddenly, barely hearing an audible groan from Gabriel. He pulls a gun out from his coat. It’s bigger than your head. He places it on your head, chuckling darkly. He isn’t trying to kill you, just scaring you enough to give him more reaction. Then you grew quiet, maybe too quiet. Gabriel looks down slightly, not sure why you – You growl angrily, smacking your forearm against his torso to push him away. You start cursing up a storm, pulling his gun away to throw it away from him. Gabriel tries to grab at your jaw and keep you still and press the tip of his gun against you. For half a second, he saw your eyes turn black before he gets flung onto the wall. It’s strong enough to create a dent on there. You rub your face nervously, opening the elevator so you can fly away quickly. Gabriel quickly got up after you already ran off, quickly getting out of there to run after you. You didn’t see him turn to dark purple smoke, flying up to get you. You stopped at a balcony to the streets below. You can’t trust Moira with how friendly she is towards that man. You must trust no one and you must accept the truth; you are by yourself, and you will probably stay by yourself forever. You climb up to jump off it, only to get grabbed by a pair of hands.

You thrash around only to turn around and see that – It’s a different person. It’s another guy with a weird mask on and white hair. Sombra is with him, her hands outstretched as if scared. The man cradles you in his arms, quickly coming over to Sombra to hold her hand. The trio disappeared in a flash before Gabriel can get them. He cursed under his breath, turning around to see if the group is anywhere to be found close by. 


	2. The Soldier and the Hacker

You two sat on a random rooftop while Jack walks around close by, as if he is some security guy standing guard. It’s really dark, but Olivia’s purple screen lit the area slightly. She reaches over to whisper in your ear something she didn’t told anyone in such a long time. You nodded.

“Why are you honest now?” you frown, looking at her with so much pity.

“I got tired, I guess. When you are alone all the time, it makes you think,” Olivia shrugs.

You look down, blinking slowly.

“Hey, please don’t be lonely. I know what is going through your head and honestly, it’s not the best idea. Just hang out and let us find a way to help you,” Olivia smiled softly.

“I am though,” you replied.

“Not now,” Olivia said.

“I’m … My family is gone. People I consider friends are gone, but they probably forgot about me. I really don’t have nobody and I’m not even sure if I can trust anyone anymore, especially since the only people that I felt any connection to threw me away,” you vented, immediately regretting opening up like that.

“I wouldn’t take it personal if you told me you are afraid of me. I know it’s something that is hurting you specifically, not something for me to take personally,” Olivia assures.

You avoided her gaze, scared that what happened between you and … The people from your past happening again.

“Do you want to know why I’m a loner?” Olivia asks.

You lift your head a little, although hesitantly.

“I don’t see the point either. I find other things important while friendship is at the bottom of the list. I lost my parents to the Omnic Crisis – was too young to remember though. All I remember is my love for computers. Hacking specifically. No one can hack like I do,” she monologues.

You don’t know if they are going to manipulate you further or be even worse than the people you met online. You don’t know. You got so scared because this conversation felt like a déjà vu, making your eyes water.

“I understand. (y/n), I was orphaned when I was just a kid. I was lucky not to … Remember too much of it since I was young. But I grew up being distant from everyone because in a way, I was forced to. People are so easy to manipulate. Anyone and anything can get hacked, including myself unfortunately,” Olivia stated.

“Wh – who is that man?” you ask.

“Hmm? Jack? Oh, he was a commander of Overwatch until stuff happened. Now he is just laying low and calling himself Soldier 76,” Olivia pointed out.

“Is it his lucky number?” you ask.

“It was my number when I was admitted to the Soldier Enhancement Program in the United States military,” Jack replied, making you jump from how sudden he appeared behind them.

“W-wait … Soldier 76? Then who is Soldier 24? I saw a folder back where that tall woman is,” you pointed out.

“That was Gabriel,” Olivia answer with Jack nodding slowly.

“That freak that put his fucking hands on me?” you frown.

“Y-Yeah, him … I’m still confused on how he knew who you are. Do you?” Olivia ask, rubbing her temple.

“No! I don’t know him, and I never saw him in my life,” you shook your head.

“Must be Moira’s experimentation messing with him now,” Olivia murmur amusingly.

“Gabriel and I was in that program. We are blessed with numerous stuffs like superhuman strength and speed. I considered Gabriel a friend, but as you can see … Things are not good between us since the fall of Overwatch,” Jack explain gravely.

“What’s Overwatch?” you asked.

“Oh, it’s a long long story – maybe Jack can help! He was the strike commander after all,” Olivia grins, although Jack felt too emotionally tired to explain… But he obliged.

First they told you what the omnic crisis was about since they kept throwing out the term here and there as if you knew. They explain that long story short, robots randomly started killing people for no reason and it took decades for that conflict to be fixed. Then they mention another organization named Talon and all the horrible things they done.

“I know I have a lot of involvement in Talon, but I honestly don’t care about their goals nor their ambitions. I just manipulate them to my advantage, much like how I manipulate everything and everyone else. I’m actually close friend with someone that escaped Talon,” Sombra explains.

“Really? Is he alright?” you ask softly.

“Yeah, he’s still breathing and stuff. I was going to wait a little longer before getting involved with Mr. Morrison, but you sped up the process,” Olivia grins.

“Why help me? I have nothing to give and you all just met me. I’m overwhelmed,” you frown. This is all going so fast that it’s just scaring you. Anything fast can really be a bad sign, like someone pressuring you to …

“What do you mean? You are really OP!” Olivia smiled happily.

“Over…Powered? But I just float and stuff, sometimes I wonder if maybe I’m really just lucid dreaming,” you shrug, standing up to walk around.

“I assure you that this is real life. You have a few tricks up your sleeves, I know it,” Jack shrugs.

“I – I’m not sure? I just use my imagination. I would think of something or think of doing anything, then it comes true in a way. Like uhh, I would like to have a jacket!” you pull out your favorite oversize jacket from behind your back.

“See? You can do anything with that!” Olivia raise her hands as if presenting you.

“It’s really nothing though, I have to be confident or it won’t work. If I’m doubting myself or get too anxious, it wouldn’t work… Which is most of my existence,” you frown a little. You don’t know for sure, but this is all based on your experiences when dreaming or imagining.

Jack walks over to you, placing his hand on your shoulder.

“You’re get even stronger as you continue to learn, I promise you,” he reassures you. Then he pats your head, much to your delight. It’s so comforting! They must have noticed how happy you are with how you levitated too high. You scrambled back on your feet, earning giggles from these two humans.

“I… What do we do? If Moira can’t help me because she also helps the bad guys, INCLUDING that freaking walnut with the skull mask, then I think we need to leave,” you scratch your head slightly.

“We will, just that it might take until morning for us to find a tram stop … I’m a light sleeper, what about you two?” Jack asks.

“I don’t know sleep,” Olivia shrugs, knowing that she would spend all-night hacking or doing computer stuff instead of resting.

“I’m … Too scared to sleep right now, but we can just teleport our way into a tram stop,” you suggested.

“How?” Olivia and Jack ask.

You step away, making a wormhole as you circle your arm. You climb in half-way, scaring Jack slightly to make him go towards you to pull you out. But then Olivia came too close to him, pushing you three into the hole with a shriek. The hole closes behind them.

Olivia opens her eyes, looking around confused. It was dark but there is Christmas lights everywhere – on the floor, on the air, on the ceiling … Jack got up, quickly looking for you.

“I don’t know what tram stop to go to!” you ask in the distant.

“(y/n)? Where are you?” Jack calls out, running around while avoiding stepping on any cables while Olivia follows along.

They got into an area that is emptier than where they are with the Christmas decorations. Then they look up to see a bunch of walls, as if they are looking at a remote part of an Ikea store. You pop out of the door, waving your hands at them. They ran up, finding you in a small spot with a bunk bed and then a smaller bed in the other side of this room.

“Oh hey, this is like MySims,” you squeaked, still running all over the place to fix some things.

Olivia hops onto the bottom bunk, claiming her spot on it. Jack isn’t sure if this is a good place to stay or if there is a way out. He’s not sure if time here passes faster or slower. You came back to the room, back to your sleepwear.

“H-Hey, I have questions--,” Jack asks hesitantly, watching you climb onto your bed that’s supposed to be a window seat.

“Oh, I’m not trapping you people! just giving you a safe place to stay so no crazy people comes in blasting while everyone is asleep,” you said.

“I appreciate that, but you know where we are going – right?”

“Oh yeah, where are we going next? What are your purposes?”

“I’m … I’m trying to figure out what happened. I want to know what caused the fall of Overwatch. I want to know why everything went wrong. I’m determine to cover the truth,” Jack reveals.

“You? I’M trying to figure out who is really in charge,” she laughs a little.

“The illuminati?” you guess.

“Illuminati? Nah, it’s something much bigger and scarier. And I’m determined to find out what it is,” Olivia states

“Okay, so uhh… I’ll help you two with conspiracy theories, that’s cool,” you shrug.

“It’s not a theory! I promised you but I’m too tired to explain,” Olivia squint before she let out a big yawn, laying on her bed.

You snuggle up in the window seat, turning your back on the two to stare through the glass. It’s just complete darkness. You heard Jack walk away, take off his shoes, then get up on the top bunk to stare at the ceiling. You are still trying to process everything. So much has happened to you that everything just feels so off and unreal. It’s just too fast, too sudden, but so real. You didn’t really sleep much until you got too exhausted to think anymore.

* * *

The sky looks like it’s about to weep. You can’t tell where the sun is because of how matte the clouds are. It is currently 7:45 AM.

You are at a tram stop, waiting around with many other people with their bags and suitcases. You were looking for your suitcase, which is a blue plastic Crayola case where you used to put your art stuff in. You swung it up into your dimensional pocket. Everyone waiting around isn’t saying a word. They are just sitting there silently, their gloomy eyes looking into their watches or into nothingness. You just feel calm right now instead of feeling the usual jitters -- until you felt this feeling of deja vu again. The weather feels cool enough to be comfortable for you. You are already wearing an oversize black sweater with black stockings. You have this weird situation where you would run around without shoes or pants.

You whip around to see that the train came around. You quickly run to a man’s side, standing close to him. He is an older guy with white hair and a weird mask, wearing a cool jacket. He usually has his rifle, but he let you keep it in your dimensional pocket to avoid suspicion. 

You two stood a few feet away while the train went to a halt. The doors swung open eventually, allowing everyone to pour in. The man gingerly holds his arm around your shoulder, taking you to an empty row to sit in.

“You want to seat on the window or on the edge?” Mr. Morrison asks.

You point to the window, coming over to sit by it. The man shrug, sitting on the edge of the row. You hop on your seat a little. He took his mask off, placing it on his lap. He has a scar on his face, and he have the saddest blue eyes. You are surprised to see him take his mask off – isn’t he protective of his identity? That is another reason why you are kind of iffy on referring him by name in public.

“You can do anything if you believe in yourself. It’s cheesy, but it’s very concrete in your situation,” Mr. Morrison suddenly advice. His voice sounds tough, but he is gentle in his tone. You nodded. Soldier 76 doesn’t want to force you to speak, despite how scary he seems.

"Is it me or are people continuing to make the same mistakes? Over and over?" you ask, wondering why things didn't exactly improve morality wise. 

“History repeats itself because people are too scared to be the change; if you want something done right, you got to do it yourself” he kept preaching to you.

You listened intently.

“How are your powers?” he asked, looking towards you. You didn’t return eye contact.

You only gave him a thumbs up.

“Are you nervous?” he continues to pry.

“I’m always nervous,” you snickered. It’s a constant reality as someone that is legit diagnosed with GAD. You being high functioning doesn’t help with the situation.

It’s a long story – well you forgot what happened. You remember you were … You were about to do something. Then when you hop off somewhere, you kept falling, falling, falling, your fear of death suddenly coming back with a vengeance until – you felt yourself floating. Thinking you might have broken the matrix; you try to swim through the air. You reach your hand until –

You got up from your seat without a word, walking over to the emptiest parts of the metro. The soldier didn’t say word or try to stop you. You look out the window to check if the train is going through tunnels, but it didn’t. You float up to the ceiling, up on the roof of the train. Your hair flies around wildly, looking up to see someone on there already. You carefully walk over there, seeing that it’s someone dressed as a cowboy. Geez, what is with all these future people dressing up like it’s Halloween?

“Uhh you okay? I don’t know if this is safe,” you exclaim so he can hear you.

He just nodded, not bothered by your presence. You sat next to him. You felt uneasy around him because he reminds you of the guy that stopped being your friends over the drama because the dumbass liked being a cuck. You glared up, annoyed at the memories.

“Hey there, what you up to?” the guy tips his hat a little.

“I don’t know. I’m just following this guy around because he is the only guy I came across that I can trust, you shrug.

“I promise you that there are better people out there,” he commented.

“What’s your name?”

“The name’s McCree. Jesse McCree,” he replied.

“You have a better understanding of your self-worth?” you asked.

“Sure do. My belt is enough proof of that,” Jesse points at his belt. You look down only to see … BAMF?

“… Bang?”

“Bad ass mother-fucker.”

“O-oh …” you nodded quickly, turning to look at the cloudy skies.

“… Get down, it’s not safe to be up here,” you suggested, taking his hand. He gets up and noticed that there is a tunnel coming along. You phase through the roof of the train with him. You walk over to the man while you hold his hand, him following along to sit across him. You sat back next to the man by the window. The man didn’t protest it.

“You look like you might be a fan of cowboy movies,” Jesse grins.

“I was until I met you,” the man replied.

That sounded mean. You look up at Jesse and the man; they were chuckling at one another softly, easing your anxiety. You look out the window, the weather still cloudy. You like this kind of weather though. You felt so safe around these folks. You lay your head on the glass, getting sleepier. Sombra suddenly appears next to Jack with a “hey”.

“… I don’t trust you 100%,” Jack comments coldly.

“I mean, being betrayed by someone you thought was your best friend can be pretty traumatizing. I don’t blame you,” Sombra shrugs.

He scoffs while McCree snickers.

You found out that the guy who attacked you in Oasis is known as Reaper, but his full name is Gabriel Reyes. Jack randomly vented on day, telling you about how he just slowly got worse until everything exploded – literally. All because Gabe grew to resent Jack for no reason.

“Didn’t I saw you getting buzzed at a bar?” Sombra asked McCree, turn to him.

“Maybe, why?” McCree asks, raising a brow.

“Yeah I think I saw you around,” Sombra shrugs, starting to look through her purple screen.

“Of all the people you met, how come you decided to help them?” the soldier asks.

“… I’m not an emotional person, but … I don’t know, something about them makes me feel fuzzy inside. Only explanation I can find is that they look cute, but there are other people prettier than them PFFfff hA ha haa,” Sombra laughs, not sure what to say.

Soldier 76 stares at Sombra unamused, blinking slowly.

“… I honestly don’t know, I just feel like protecting them,” she shrugs. She may be the manipulative type, but she has nothing to gain nor lose when it comes to you. She sees you as a friend, which is weird because she tends to be lonely. She “hangs around” with Widowmaker and Reaper but they don’t seem to care about her. It’s complicated.

You fell asleep on the window, cuddled up in your seat.

This whole time, they are randomly venting their problems onto you. You don’t mind though, just find it odd that they would give random intimate details to a total stranger. Maybe they felt like because you are stuck to them, they must be friendly with you somehow. The best way for anyone to look trustworthy is when they show vulnerability. You shrug, maybe thinking that it’s not really that deep. You don’t have mind-reading abilities. You can do weird stuff like make yourself float, bend the laws of physics, create portals, and take out random stuff from nothing. But you truly can’t really understand people until you spent more time with them, which is your biggest weakness.


	3. Panaderia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I t ' s b e e n 8 4 y e a r s . . .
> 
> Anyways yeh this chapter you get yummy bread -- also lots of Spanish because I'm Mexican-American lmao

Moira is rubbing at her temples with the flat part of her manicured fingers after seeing the security footage. She was wondering where you went since she has not seen you at all. After reviewing the camera footage, she saw Reaper assaulting you in the elevator. The rest of the footage got corrupted somehow but she knew that Reaper scared you away.

“This imbecile…” Moira furrow her brows.

She is still confused though … How did he know you if you are from a completely different time from him? Unless he knew your future self. No, this is not right… He would have known how you look like at that age. Moira heard a woosh then heavy footsteps a few meters away from her.

“Why did you do that?” Moira blinks slowly at the papers on the desk.

“… Do what?”

“I saw you terrorize that poor thing at the elevator! We have this whole place lined with cameras, you know,” Moira glares, whipping around to face the hooded man.

Reaper did not respond, walking over to the glassed room.

“I don’t understand your obsession with that person – did you just grew even more sadistic as of recently? Or will you tell me how you knew them?” Moira crosses her arms as she stares down at Reaper.

“It’s none of your business,” Reaper grumbles.

“It is my business though because they are MY experiment. What even happened to Sombra anyway?”

“She left with (y/n),” he said, although begrudgingly.

“She did?... Well, hopefully she brings her back over here--”

“She won’t.”

“Why not?”

“She played us all for a fool; I know she is going to betray us one day, but I didn’t expect it to be so abrupt. She ends up being with Jack Morrison of all people--!” Reaper furiously turns to Moira.

“Jack? THE Jack Morrison? Working with Sombra? That’s impossible…”

"That's what I'm thinking..."

"Wait, how did the soldier come to Oasis? This whole place is secured!"

"What about the camera footage? What do _you_ think helped Jack come into this place?”

Moira opens her mouth – then realize that Sombra has something to do with the missing footage. But why would she suddenly care for (y/n) and work with that man? She was acting normal earlier today. None of this makes any sense.

“Well?” Reaper tilts his head.

“… Never mind that, we’ll deal with this with the higher ups later… at least we recovered the one person we need for your _recovery_ and why we are doing these experiments in the first place,” Moira pinch the bridge of her nose.

The two people look over at the glass, seeing a younger Gabriel Reyes asleep on the white tiled floor.

* * *

There was a loud swoosh on the doors, Sombra turning to her newfound allies.

“Welcome to my abode!” Sombra bowed.

The soldier grumbles under his breath after getting agitated at the presence of Los Muertos gang members. McCree is already drinking from a whiskey bottle he got from a bar nearby. You got close to Sombra’s door to follow her around.

“… Hurry up!” she yells, the two men quickly coming into her home before she closes to door.

The group reach to a Mexican city named Dorado, but at a specific area named Castillo to get to Sombra’s hiding spot. You stare worryingly at the lack of blankets on Sombra’s mattress before it got invaded by McCree, hopping on as he continues to drink. You explore the area more while Sombra quickly turns on her PC.

“Cancer… Los Muertos are a cancer to this city,” Jack grumbled.

“Aw come on, they are not that bad honestly,” Sombra laughs a little.

“You’re heavily biased – you were one of them.”

“Used to, yeah.”

“You know, both of us are on the wanted list because of LumeriCo – better be careful around here.”

“Ehh we’ll be alright... Say, did you keep in contact with Dr. Ziegler?” Sombra turns to Jack.

“Last time I seen her was when I was with Ana. She helped us after we got attacked by your _friend_... Why?”

“Baptiste called me recently because he wanted me to know her whereabouts. Talon is going to target her.”

“What?!” McCree jumps up. You sat right next to him, flinching from how sudden he moved. 

“I could contact her personally, but she will be less likely to listen unless it’s another fellow Overwatch agent,” Sombra shrugs.

“Then let me contact her then,” McCree walk over to Sombra’s chair.

“Okay – but I’m not sure what she is doing right now,” Sombra types away on her keyboard.

“She may be in Egypt still,” Jack sighs.

“Say, what happened to Ana?” Sombra turns to Jack.

Then they heard knocking on the door. Squinting, Sombra looks over to her monitor as she searches through. The camera monitor turns on to see … Oh! Speak of the devil. Sombra opens the door and there stood Ana.

“Ana!” McCree beams happily, walking over to Ana to give her a huge hug.

“Wh … Where were you?” Jack walks over to Ana and McCree.

“Watching your back,” Ana shrugs, hugging McCree back.

“From far away like that? Including on that train ride?” Jack frowns.

“I couldn’t trust her, let alone a Talon agent,” Ana frowns back.

“Ahh relax, you’re pretty good at not being noticed though – I’m a little jealous!” Sombra grins.

Ana looks over to see you sitting down at the mattress with a slouch. Your eyes are half-lidded, blinking slowly.

“Hey, (y/n),” Sombra turns to you.

You look up, blinking rapidly.

“Since you can travel into places easily – can you get some bread from a bakery nearby? It’s called Panaderia Las Nieblas,” Sombra smiled.

“Oh okei,” you nodded, getting up from the mattress.

“Here are some pesos, it’s on me,” Sombra place the money in your hand.

“What kind of bread do you want?”

“Corbatas are cool.”

While walking away from Sombra to make space for a wormhole, Jack lays his hand on your shoulder. You look up at him.

“If you see someone by the name of Alejandra, tell her I said hello,” he requested.

“Alejandra? You mean the baker’s daughter?” Sombra tilts her head.

“Yeah – be careful out there,” Soldier gives you a head pat.

“Okei. I’ll get you all churros,” you nodded, turning around to disappear in thin air.

“How did they do that?” Ana tilts her head.

“They were Moira’s experiment. They can’t go back home to their family, tragically …” Jack scratches his head.

“Why?” Ana frowns.

“They are not supposed to be here. They are a product of a time-travelling experimentation – they are from the year 2018,” Jack looks over to Ana.

* * *

You remember as a child being happy to choose whatever bread you want at a panaderia with you mom. Your favorite bread was the one you called _luna_ , or “moon”, because it is shaped like a crescent moon. It had this yellow stripe in the center.

You came over to the bakery, quickly noticing on your left the ocean. You stare in awe at the star-filled skies and the ocean view the bakery is sitting next to. Hearing the waves smashing together reminded you of the beaches near your hometown; although the water here is less dirty, and the sky is not so clouded. You did not notice the tiny smile or the tears prickling on the edges of your eyelids. You jump a little, realizing you cannot hang around out here this late. There are gang members around, specifically the hated Los Muertos.

You quickly enter in the bakery, looking over to see a woman and a younger girl behind the counter. There are two customers inside since it is late in the evening. You walk over to the younger girl, remembering about what Jack ask you to do.

“Buenas noches! ¿Como te puedo ayudar?” the younger girl asked.

“Hola! Uh… ¿Es tu nombre Alejandra?” you ask softly. Your Spanish is not the worst but not the best either. At least – you cannot express your feelings like you can in English. The girl seems to understand though.

“Si, porque?” she blinks in surprise.

“Oh – un amigo te conoce. Este hombre que es alto y güero -- usa una máscara. Él me dijo a decirte hola para él,” you nodded quickly. You put your hand up as to measure the size difference. You are also wondering if maybe the word “guero” doesn’t mean “Caucasian” – or it sounds too odd.

Alejandra’s young eyes slowly grew bright, then she quickly nodded as if she understood.

“Sabes quién es?” you ask softly.

“¡El me ayudo recientemente, si! Él es nuestro héroe,” Alejandra gave the most genuine smile.

“Hablas en inglés?” you asked.

“A Little!” Alejandra said.

“Oh cool! Y-yeah, he’s okay. He is just busy with stuff… But yeah he said hello,” you smiled back shyly.

“Tell him I said hello back!”

“Yeah, of course! Also, do yall have cuernitos? It’s this sweet bread with a yellow stripe in the center –I think they are called cuernitos but they would be confused with croissants when I try searching it online,” you try to illustrate the bread with your hands.

“Oh, of course! It’s over here,” Alejandra points over to where it is, proceeding to help you look for more bread.

* * *

A few blocks away, a skinny guy and a big man came running through the streets. The man excitedly drones on behind the big man, passing by their wanted posters – Junkrat and Roadhog. They slowed to a walk, Junkrat droning on behind him. Roadhog doesn’t care about anything Junkrat is talking about, although he seems cheerier than usual.

“I have this dream where we are trying to save this cute girl! She is really small and tiny, and we were running away from something! I wonder if I’m capable of – geez, this is so weird! This feeling of empathy and love!” Junkrat laughs, remembering how happy he is in that dream.

Roadhog is surprised at his choice of words, but he kept forgetting that he is still a capable individual. Just dumb in other ways.

“Am I capable of being a hero?”

Roadhog froze. He slowly turns around, seeing the dirty man with wild yellow eyes staring at him with a large grin. Roadhog isn’t sure why he would ask such a weird question. He’s always been an arsehole, not caring about anything nor his surroundings. His ability to have morals is the last thing in his mind, so why would he ask that? Because he wants to be a simp towards some girl that don’t exist?

“Roadhog? I know you are smarter than me, what do you think?” he asks.

“…”

Roadhog turns around. His lungs are already too worked up from running for too long and he doesn’t feel like talking. He hates talking and he hate talkers. Also, this is so dumb of him. It’s too late for either of them to seek redemption. They already cause so much damage and terror that no one will be willing to help them. Nobody was. Not even their own government or people can save them, it’s every man for himself--– Mako suddenly grab at his chest, wheezing and coughing.

“Roadhog! I know you hate socializing, but you are my only friend at this point … Roadhog?” Junkrat comes closer to his bodyguard. Roadhog slouches, coughing even longer than usual. He doesn’t remember when the last time was he took a hit of the hogdrogen since he ran out of them. He’s too far away from home to get some more hogdrogen.

“Roadhog. I know you been having asthma and stuff, but you been coughing for an awful long time,” Junkrat noted, coming closer to him so he can start patting his back. Suddenly Roadhog lift his mask up above his mug – only for dark red liquid to spill onto the ground, tinting the orange sand. Junkrat froze, realizing quickly that Roadhog isn’t okay.

Roadhog fell to his knees before he can say anything to Junkrat, breathing shallowly.

“Roadhog? What’s wrong? Roadhog!” Junkrat shook him, despite how heavy he is.

“R-Roadhog you have to stay with me! Come on, let’s go back home and get some rest – you are my only friend!” Junkrat sob out the last part. Then he remembers something – he remembers the part of his dream where the girl and him watched as Mako lay on his back, his death rattle being heard. It was dark and it was uncomfortably humid. He knew that Roadhog has died in that dream. Is it coming true? What’s going on?

… Junkrat looks up to see you. You just left the bakery with a large paper bag in one arm, but then you saw these two people. You quickly notice how intense the air feels and how suspicious these people are. Junkrat stares at you with his wild yet fearful eyes.

You slowly walk up to Junkrat and his wheezing friend. Roadhog weakly wiped his mouth, looking down to see blood. You place your unoccupied hand on Roadhog’s dusty, shaky back.

“It’s you!” Junkrat beams. You jumped at his sudden shrill, staring back at him. You opened your mouth but quickly closed it. You focus again on Roadhog, slowly coming over in front to pick his large hand up.

“... Who are you?” Junkrat softens his expressions.

“My name is (y/n),” you look at Junkrat’s eyes for a millisecond.

“What are you doing?” Junkrat peers over nervously.

“…”

“My name is Jamison Fawkes the first!” Junkrat grins widely.

Then he noticed that Roadhog stopped coughing. You continue to hold his hand in your small one. You are too nervous to look at the man in his eye…holes. It is like you are trying not to anger or scare an animal by avoiding eye contact. You did not see him peer up at you, getting a better look of you. He slowly got back on his feet. You hesitantly let go of his hand as he moves.

“Oh okei, I thought I won’t do anything …” you look down on your hands.

“Whoa, did you healed him or something?” Junkrat checks on his scary friend.

“I imagined I can and yeah,” you nodded.

“So cool!” Junkrat smiled happily.

“Okei uhh Imma go since some friends are waiting for me,” you said, although you are reluctant to leave them alone in case Roadhog needed more help.

“Ahh okei, have a nice day!” Junkrat waves his hand eagerly – but then Roadhog stick his muscled arm out to grab your shoulder.

You froze, looking over to him. He just stares at you – his voice stuck in his throat. You did not know he is not a vocal man, which is why he is being eerily silent right now. It felt a long time, standing there with his arm right on your shoulder while Junkrat watch curiously. Your shoulder is not even grabbed in a way that is threatening… At least you hope not.

“… Canister,” Roadhog spoke, although his voice threw you off a little. It sounded really deep and gnarly.

“Wat?” you tilt your head.

“Oh! He is asking if you have some hogdrogen canisters. Do you know what those are?” Junkrat ask, pulling out a used one for you to see.

“N-No. I can pull it from thin air though,” you look over to Junkrat.

“Really? That is so cool!” Junkrat beams.

You put your hand behind your back, rustling through as if looking through your pockets – even though you have no pockets. You pull out something metal and yellow.

“Oh! That! But make it lots,” Junkrat hops on his spot.

You said an “okei” before pulling out six canisters, placing them on Junkrat and Roadhog’s waiting arms.

“Okei okei I have to go now – they will worry for me but it’s nice meeting you two! Goodbye,” you nodded, creating a wormhole with your toes before jumping in.

“W-Wait!” Junkrat took one step with his hands full, but you are already gone.

Roadhog place the canisters in his bag and pockets while Junkrat gently lays them on the floor.

“Aww I was going to ask if they can hang out with us… Maybe be one of us as our serv—I mean healer?” Junkrat asks innocently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS -  
> “Buenas noches! ¿Como te puedo ayudar?” ----------- "Good evening! How can I help you?"  
> “Hola! Uh… ¿Es tu nombre Alejandra?” ---------- "Hello! Uh... Is your name Alejandra?"  
> "Si, Porque?" ----------- "Yes, why?"  
> “Oh – un amigo te conoce. Este hombre que es alto y güero -- usa una máscara. Él me dijo a decirte hola para él" ------ "Oh- a friend knows you. This man who is tall and caucasian -- wears a mask. He told me to say hi to you for him."  
> "Sabes quien es?" ------- "You know who it is?"  
> “¡El me ayudo recientemente, si! Él es nuestro héroe,” ---------- "He helped me recently, yes! He is our hero"  
> "Hablas en Ingles?" ------ "Do you speak English?"
> 
> Panaderia --- Bakery, specifically Mexican/Hispanic bakeries  
> Cuernitos --- can refer to Mexican croissants or a specific sweet bread, literal meaning is "little horns"  
> Corbatas --- A sweet bread that resembles ties, hence the name


	4. La Calavera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to drink alcohol since it's legal where you are

McCree is sharing his whiskey with Ana at a small table while Sombra is at work on her PC. Jack and you sat on the sofa. They all finished their bread while you just took one bite out of yours.

“Uhh sir,” you said.

“Yeah?” Jack turns to you.

“… I can’t feel anything.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know, it feels good not to care. I just f-… I think I’m supposed to feel bad about feeling good. But my body couldn’t take the stress, so I stopped caring,” you stare into nothing.

“It’s okay, you will be back to normal soon,” Jack assures … Although hesitantly.

He is sure of himself that you will change after this misadventure. It is tragic how you are flung into this situation against your will. He is more so worried about what you will become later … Maybe bitter like he is? He does not want you to have the same self-doubts he had. He tries to act tough and put-together; but it is subtly, deeply, daggered within his being to not look at himself as a good man. He is not a hero, just as he said to Alejandra when he saved her.

“Oh … Hey, I spoke to Alejandra,” you turn to Jack. You wanted to change the subject because it might be too difficult for you to explain what’s wrong with you.

“Really? What did she say?” Jack looks back at you.

“She said hello back,” you shrug. You think maybe she said more, especially since she was excited to talk to you about him while you were paying. You do not remember, or you are too scared to. Like maybe you will unlock some other memory if you try to remember anything at all. You know your mind is just going to make you remember something just by looking at an object. Even a color or a smell makes you remember something. You lived your whole life looking back at the past, somehow or someway.

Jack just said an “ah” before looking forward, although he wants to ask if there is anymore to what Alejandra said.

“Hey Jack, I want to see the waters outside or explore – can I?” you look up to the soldier.

“You sure? This place is crawling with Los Muertos,” Jack frowns.

“I can get away easily,” you shrug.

“Well, okay, be careful,” Jack said, petting your head.

You nodded, coming over to the door to phase through.

* * *

You walk around for half an hour, looking at the statue in the middle or climbing on the stairs. While up on the stairs, you spotted a bar. You remembered that it is legal in Mexico to drink if you are over 18 instead of 21. You wanted to try a drink and you have your driver’s license – at least you can summon it from your void. You come over to the bar, named Calavera, seeing how tiny it is. You shyly walk over to the man, quickly pulling out your id. The man looks up to see you, greeting you. You gave the man your driver’s license quickly, knowing he is going to assume you are young because of your appearance. He furrows his brows, looking at the birthdate and seeing how … Old looking this id is.

“… 1999?” he asks, looking at you.

Oh … You forgot about that.

“Te miras tan joven por tu edad!” he laughs.

“Una loca me secuestro de ese año. Es muy largo esa historia,” you try to explain, although you don’t know how to translate “time-travel” in Spanish.

“Tengo el tiempo,” he assures, giving your drivers license back.

“Me crees? ¿De verdad? Estaba preocupada, pero si uhh… Me llamo (y/n), soy del año 2020. No mas que yo me miro muy joven por mi peso y mi altura. Alguien en un país muy lejos estaba siendo experimentos. ¿Cuánto año tienes, señor?” you change the subject, coming up to sit on a stool.

“¡Como tu edad, casi!”

You two laughs. You feel happy speaking to him, like you are speaking to a distant relative.

“Puedo oír algunos errores gramáticos en tu español – Pero te oyes bien! ¿De adonde vienes?”

“Estados Unidos, mis padres son inmigrantes mexicanos y nací en Houston.”

“Ooo, entonces hablas mejor en inglés?”

“Si, pero puedo entender y hablar poquito en español. Me costumbre.”

“Ay caramba…”

“Pff mi abuelo se dicen eso – que descanse en paz … Señor?

He held eye contact for a second before looking down, although you noticed how worried he is and the change in the air. He rubs the cloth absentmindedly on the wooden surface. You blinked slowly, suddenly hearing heavy footsteps then an odd gait of another person. It goes _step-clomp, step-clomp, step-clomp..._. It is right behind you. The footsteps got closer until someone hunches over on the pub counter, smelling like smoke and dirt. You look away as to avoid their gaze.

“Hey! Give us a good ol tequila with limes!”

… His voice sounds familiar. The bartender man quickly nods, quickly making the order.

“ay cheer mate!” he said happily before walking away from the counter.

You slowly turn and look from the corner of your eye – oh it’s those two guys that you helped. But why is the bartender so scared of them?

“… Porque te asustan ellos?” you ask curiously, looking up at the bartender. He looks up quickly to see if they are any close. He sees them sit on a table near the entrance. He looks back down immediately, remembering that they may not know Spanish well.

“No saben? Son muy violentos ellos,” he said quietly.

“De veras? ¿Como? Son pandilleros como … ¿Los que dijo mis amigos? No quiero decir el nombre … Espérame no … Ellos son güeros, no pueden ser …?” you look down thoughtfully.

“No no no … MAS peor. Mas mas peor que pandilleros. Son unos locos. Ellos robaron un banco recientemente. Ellos matan, roban, secuestran …” he shakes his head, rubbing at the counter with a dirty damp cloth furiously.

You furrow your brows. They did all that? But how come they did not shoot you in the head immediately when you got close to them? Why did the bigger guy even let you touch his hand? Why didn’t his scrawny friend stop you? You got really confused.

“Puedo ir si quieres – estoy feliz de conocerte y gracias por hablar conmigo, ten cuidado señor,” you gave a small smile. You put a significant number of pesos on the counter that is equivalent of 20 dollars.

“Pero no ordenaste nada,” the man said, surprised.

“Está bien – puedo esperar hasta que cumple venti-uno … Buenas noches,” you nodded, hopping off the chair. The man wanted to insist but let you go, afraid of getting any close to the junkers.

You quickly walk out of another exit, trying your best not to show your face.

Walking out, you quickly notice the mountains. You run over to see the view clearly. The towns on the mountains, the sea, the pyramids … It’s all so beautiful. You hear the waves and the pelicans nearby. You can also hear music playing in the distance, as if a party is happening. You know there might be gang members hanging around … But you want to look at this view longer. You walk over to an edge, sitting down on an area that is circular and in front of this tower. You pull out your bread to snack on while you watch. You chew on your cuernito, slowly, smacking a little. Your wet eyes reflected the image before you, meanwhile smelling the distant sea salt with a hint of smoke. You felt tears fall down your cheek. You are truly alone. You remembered how devastated you were back in Oasis, not second-guessing about wanting to jump off a ledge again … Again? Was that the second time you did that? You sniff, swallowing your snotty saliva that is collecting next to your uvula. You look on absentmindedly, hearing a distance ringing of bells at some point. You noticed the sound of cars passing by. You feel so sad for yourself, knowing that you could not bring yourself to open up to Jack about your guilt. You feel like you might have wished your family away because you always liked the idea of being left alone. You feel … You _think_ it is bad not to feel bad about the situation right now. You are feeling nothing about your family right now. It worries you not to worry. It’s this vicious cycle--

“Hey.”

“aaAAAAAAAH!!” you jumped, quickly turning around to see—oh it’s just Sombra.

“Hey hey relax, it’s just me,” Sombra laughs. You quickly turn away from her to wipe your tears and drool off your face.

“Sorry I – I’m so jumpy,” you mumbled.

“No no it’s cool, I’m sorry for scaring you like that! Where were you anyway?”

“I wanted to try something alcoholic for the first time at this bar but … I don’t think the bartender is going to let me because my ID is old,” you said, not facing her.

“Ooh geez, why didn’t you ask McCree to share?”

“I don’t think he will let me either,” you shook your head.

“I mean – I went there before but that bar is infamous for having not-so-friendly people. That is why I’m a little concern.”

“Oh no, nothing happened… I didn’t get anything,” you mumbled hesitantly. You’re scared to tell her any information, like meeting the junkers.

“Did you actually got in there?”

“… Yeah, the bartender is really nice,” you reluctantly admitted.

“Oh, he is! But yeah, just be careful around here. This place is crawling with questionable people … I would know, I live here,” Sombra shrugs.

“I can beat someone up finally,” you smiled a little. Sombra laughs, making you feel good for cheering her up. But then you hear familiar footsteps. One is heavy. One goes _step-clomp, step-clomp, step-clomp_ …

“Oh geez, what?” Sombra said, her laughter cut short. You heard that same worried tone from the bartender.

“Ay you! G’day Sheila!” Junkrat beams.

“I saw you over at Calaveras,” Roadhog mutters.

“They let you in there?... Never mind, who is going to stop you?” Sombra sulks. But then quickly remembers you said you went in there. Did you leave because of them?

“What you two doing over here? Having yourself another _withdrawal_?” Sombra ask with a chuckle.

“Sure! Then again I wonder … What is the point when we just steal and blow up establishments anyway when we want to take something?” Junkrat scratches his head.

“I wonder that too … Unless you want to know what is like to feel rich,” Sombra looks at the two junkers curiously.

“Oh I felt that! Specifically, when we robbed the crown jewels over at King’s Row!” Junkrat beams.

Oh geez, you thought. The guy is just admitting to all his crimes like nothing. The bartender is not kidding.

“Ahh~… Remember that time we stole the crown jewels? All hail King Jamison Fawkes the First! And, ehm, Duke Roadhog? Uhh … What is your name anyways?” Junkrat turns to Roadhog.

“Mako,” Roadhog said.

“Pff haha, I remember that … You stopped doing stuff at some point, I wonder why?” Sombra tilts her head.

“Oh uhhh it’s a long story!” Junkrat giggles. You hear Roadhog’s footsteps come closer to you. Sombra turns to Mako, nervous for you.

“… I saw you. I meant you,” Roadhog grumbles, his deep voice right above you.

You turn around to look at him, Junkrat quickly recognizing you.

“Oi! It’s our little savior!” Junkrat smiled.

“What?” Sombra furrow her brows.

“Yeah! They saved Roadhog’s life earlier today! Boy, am I glad to see you!” Junkrat walks over to you as you get up on your feet.

“(y/n)? When did you saw them?” Sombra turns to you.

“At the bakery … He was bleeding and coughing really badly so I helped them. I didn’t know you two are uhh…” you avoid the junker’s eye contacts.

“I was—okei WE were going to ask you if you are going to join us to be our healer!” Junkrat suggested.

“Oh uhh … i…” you look down, not sure whether to say no. Sombra wants to intervene but …

“Oh well, time for me to do some more research … You two have fun,” Sombra shrugs, walking away to where her home is. She trust that you can leave on your own since you do have powers.

“Huh? Oh, okay! Have a nice day!” Junkrat waves, but then turns to you when Sombra turns invisible.

You look at the two nervously.

“So whaddya say? Will you join us?” Junkrat ask, holding his dirty hand out.

“Why do you two do that?” you suddenly ask.

“Huh?” Junkrat’s smile fades.

“I had an odd feeling but … Yeah why you two do bad stuff?”

“What bad stuff? We did a lot—”

“In general! Why do you two do bad stuff? What happened? Are you two just bored? Angry?” you ask. You did not know Sombra is still around, watching the whole conversation.

“I …” Junkrat frowns, not sure how to respond. Roadhog stares at you and Junkrat.

“You know, it’s pretty obvious not to do bad things. You must be in bad shape for you two to do bad stuff … Or am I giving you too much credit?” you scratch your head, starting to feel nervous.

“Uhh…” Junkrat avoids eye-contact. Roadhog seems unfazed. 

“You two are just bored, okei, Coolio… Now may you two excuse me, I will be on my way to hang out with my friends who are uhh hopefully not as chaotic. I hope for the best of your future,” you bowed, walking past the two to go behind a wall. After getting out of their sight, you quickly flew away and phase through Sombra’s door. Sombra teleported back home to meet with the group, seeing you on the couch next to a buzzed McCree. Sombra did not want Jack or McCree to hear that the junkers are right outside. McCree especially. She will just talk to you about it some other time, although she is shocked to see you not at all intimidated by them.

“McCree? It’s legal for me to drink in Mexico since I’m over 18. Can I try some whiskey? It’s okay if you don’t want to,” you ask shyly.

“Oh uhh yeah sure okay,” McCree nodded, giving you the bottle.

After Sombra gives you a plastic cup, you pour two tablespoons into it. You nervously took it into your lips, sipping it. You scrunch up your face after drinking the whole thing, clenching your teeth. Sombra laughs at your reaction.

“Want some more?” McCree smiles.

“… No, it’s cool,” you smiled a little.

You suddenly feel this discomfort in your bladder that usually happens after you sipped anything alcoholic, like the Eucharist in a Catholic mass. It dawns on you that it was the alcohol that makes you want to pee. You wanted to know how it feels to be drunk, but you want to avoid getting a hangover. Later you help bring out pillows and sleeping bags for the group. You ask Ana if she wants to lay down on the couch since it is more comfortable, but she kindly turns it down. You gave McCree two painkillers and a water bottle, so he does not feel bad from drinking.

… You could not sleep though. You never could. You stay up, not feeling bad about being awake since you can watch their backs. Sombra is snuggled in her bed with her teddy bear. Soldier and Ana is in their sleeping bags while McCree choose to crash on the sofa. You jumped when Ana, who is laying near you, got up a little to look at you.

“You should sleep, my dear,” Ana smiled softly.

“I can’t – I never could,” you shook your head.

“Why couldn’t you? Are you scared?”

“I don’t know, I always had trouble sleeping for as long as I can remember,” you shrug.

“I’ll be watching you and everyone’s back, you can rest.”

“I’m getting a motherly vibe from you.”

“Because I am a mother.”

“Oh!”

“My family is fine, as far as I’m concerned -- But enough of me, you should sleep … Unless you want to try my tranquilizer.”

“Wat.”

“Oh, I have sleeping darts.”

“What the … W h y?”

“Why do you think?”

“… I rather not get Bill Cosby’d, I’ll try to sleep.”

“What’s Bill Cosby?”

“Oh he’s … Never mind, good night Ana,” you turn your back on her, laying on your side.

“Good night,” Ana nodded, laying back down.

You start to wonder … Are the people you are being with any different from Junkrat and Roadhog? They seem to be doing “bad stuff” too, but they have a good purpose for it. Does the end justify the means? You wonder and wonder, until you start daydreaming about something else entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia for yall; the description for Junkrat's footsteps is inspired by what one of the Beagle boys said when he was listening Pete's footsteps through the door in Disney's Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers. 
> 
> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> Te miras tan joven por tu edad!” -------- "You look young for your age!"
> 
> “Una loca me secuestro de ese año. Es muy largo esa historia" ------------- "Some crazy lady kidnapped me from that year. It's a long story."
> 
> “Tengo el tiempo" ------------ "I have the time"
> 
> “Me crees? ¿De verdad? Estaba preocupada, pero si uhh… Me llamo (y/n), soy del año 2018. No mas que yo me miro muy joven por mi peso y mi altura. Alguien en un país muy lejos estaba siendo experimentos. ¿Cuánto año tienes, señor?” ---------- "You believe me? For real? I was worried, but yeah uhh ... My name is (y/n), I'm from the year 2020. I just look young because of my weight and height. Someone in a country far away were doing experiments. How old are you, sir?"
> 
> “¡Como tu edad, casi!” ------------ "Like your age, almost!"
> 
> “Puedo oír algunos errores gramáticos en tu español – Pero te oyes bien! ¿De adonde vienes?” ------- "I can hear some gramatical errors in your Spanish -- but you sound good! Where you from?"
> 
> “Estados Unidos, mis padres son inmigrantes mexicanos y nací en Houston.” -------- "United States, my parents are Mexican immigrant and I was born in Houston.
> 
> “Ooo, entonces hablas mejor en inglés?” ---------- "Ohh, so you speak better in English?"
> 
> “Si, pero puedo entender y hablar poquito en español. Me costumbre.” ---------- "Yes, but I can understand and speak Spanish a little. I got used to [speaking in English].
> 
> “Ay caramba…” ----- It's an expression for surprise or dismay, so it's like saying "oh damn" or "oh geez"
> 
> “Pff mi abuelo se dicen eso – que descanse en paz … Señor?" ------------ "pff my grandpa would say that - may he rest in peace .... Sir?"
> 
> “… Porque te asustan ellos?” -------- "Why do they scare you?"
> 
> “No saben? Son muy violentos ellos" ----------- "You don't know? They are very violent"
> 
> “De veras? ¿Como? Son pandilleros como … ¿Los que dijo mis amigos? No quiero decir el nombre … Espérame no … Ellos son güeros, no pueden ser …?” ------- "For real? How? Are they gangsters like ... What my friends talked about? I don't want to say the name ... Wait no ... They are white, it can't be...?"
> 
> “No no no … MAS peor. Mas mas peor que pandilleros. Son unos locos. Ellos robaron un banco recientemente. Ellos matan, roban, secuestran …” ------------ "No no no ... MUCH worse. Much much worse than gangsters. They are insane. They robbed a [nearby] bank recently. They kill, steal, kidnap ..."
> 
> “Puedo ir si quieres – estoy feliz de conocerte y gracias por hablar conmigo, ten cuidado señor” ------ "I can go if you want - I'm happy to meet you and thank you for talking to me, be careful sir"
> 
> “Pero no ordenaste nada" ------ "But you didn't order anything"
> 
> “Está bien – puedo esperar hasta que cumple venti-uno … Buenas noches" --------- "It's okay - I can wait until I'm 21 ... Good night"


	5. Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see Roadhog and Junkrat again ayyy
> 
> Also warning for mention of the r-word

You woke up early, like at 6 am. You slowly got up, pulling yourself up from the sleeping bag. You walk over to the door and pass through it. You wanted to look at the sea much longer … Until you saw Roadhog and Junkrat still around the plaza. Junkrat quickly hold eye contact with you as you walk over to some stairs.

“What the hell? Yall still here??” you yelled.

“Oh hey mate! Why you ran off on us like that last night?” Junkrat waves, Roadhog following behind him.

“You are a selfish piece of shite, you hurt a lot of folks and you just … You just got bad guy stuff like an asshole,” you stomp away from the Junker boys.

“Heyyy don’t you come a raw prawn with me! I consider myself a freedom fighter!... Uh, a misunderstood one!” Junkrat follows you to the top structure.

“Freedom from what?? Capitalism? The bourgeois dogs? What you on about?” you turn to Junkrat, stopping at the top.

“Like – Freedom to do what you want and not worry about a bunch of tin cans taking everything away from you!”

“What are you talking about?”

“Those robots! Omnics!”

“There are … Robots? Like Transformers? What do you mean?”

“What do you mean? You never saw them?! Where were you this whole time?”

You try to reply but then remembers … Oh, these two have no idea about your circumstances.

“I was – I wasn’t here, I wasn’t supposed to be here,” you shook your head.

“To be where?”

“I got these powers because a scientist brought a person from the past to go straight into the future – that person is me,” you pointed at yourself.

“Huh?”

“My birth year is 1999, more than half a century ago probably,” you said, rummaging through your pocket the pulling out your driver’s license to show to Junkrat.

His hands shook as he reaches out, taking your license and skimming through, Roadhog reading over his shoulder. Your bored face is printed on there next to your information.

“So yeah I don’t know what happened and I don’t know what the world has become – now I am basically by myself and my family are probably dead,” you said while looking away.

Junkrat’s eyes peer up at you after examining the license. His amber eyes look as if he is sympathizing with you; his twitchy and giggly nature is not there. You thought that was so odd of people. You would see “bad” people show their humanity for that split-second, but then goes back to doing whatever stupid stuff they been doing.

“… If you are wondering why I don’t seem to be as devastated as I should, it’s because I’m too numb or maybe in denial … I probably deserved to lose everything,” you look down, acknowledging the absence of any feelings in your system.

Roadhog suddenly shoves Junkrat aside, stomping towards you to get two feet away from you. You instinctively backed away from him until you reached into a corner.

“Roadhog what are you doing--?” Junkrat reach his hand out.

“Shut up,” Roadhog cut him off.

You avoid eye contact, even covering your face.

“You want to know why we do bad things?” he asked, staring down at you.

You uncover your face a little, exposing your eyeballs to look up.

“Because the world deserved it; the world deserved monsters like us to come around and terrorize … At least that is the truth for me,” Roadhog admitted, Junkrat struggling to see you but his bodyguard’s body is way larger than your small form.

Your eyes peer down, not focusing on Roadhog’s silly tattoo on his large belly. You don’t remember Roadhog ever this vocal since he was quiet this whole time.

“The world deserves Junkrat. The world deserves the both of us. And we will make sure they don’t forget it,” Roadhog declares.

He watches your hands lower to your sides, your face saddening as you look down. Junkrat is nervously watching you two, hoping Roadhog doesn’t do anything to you… Junkrat suddenly realize something; he is dead serious about his worry. A selfish maniac like him is sincerely worried for you. It made his heart beat faster ~~than usual~~.

“Roadhog stop, they don’t know what happened,” Junkrat spoke up.

“Shut up!” Roadhog snaps.

“Fuck you! They weren’t even here when everything happened and they were so kind to us, so why not just tell them how it is when everyone else already turned their backs on us? Did you forget what they have done for you?”

Roadhog turns to Junkrat, not exposing how confused he is right now. Why is Junkrat so attached to you all of a sudden? He never cared for anyone but himself, so why the switch up?

“Hey mate, come over here with that trick of yours,” Junkrat nods.

You knew what he is talking about, so you gently swoop around Roadhog and walk up to Junkrat.

“Hey, would you want to go back home?”

“But I can’t…” you continue to look down.

“How can you say that when we don’t try? We can break into that science lab, look for the time machine, then take you back home,” Junkrat gave you the most genuine smile, the kind that goes with the eyes.

You frown, still not sure about what to do or why they are bothering you.

“Here is something that the big log didn’t tell you since the whole thing was embarrassing – we did the biggest worldwide heist so we can get back at the Queen! This really mean lady that maybe have a crush on me,” Junkrat laughs.

“… Wait what?” you squint, looking back up to meet his cheery eyes.

“Oh, uhh here,” he hands you back your license. You take it and put it back into your void.

“Wait no – I don’t get it … You two did a bunch of bad things to get back at some girl?” you squint harder.

“Uhh… yeah!” Junkrat shrugs.

“You two are so weird,” you furrow your brows.

“Hey! She was mean! She kicked us out of our home even though … Okay, maybe we deserved it – wait no, it’s Roadhog’s fault!” Junkrat pouts.

“I think I’m having a hard time understanding you two because I have zero context to your situation … Maybe I will understand but it will not excuse,” you shrug.

“My explanation made more sense,” Roadhog mutters.

“I … I think it’s too late … It’s too late for me to go back home and if I even end up back home, I’ll just bring future diseases with me,” you look down, walking slowly down the stairs.

“Oh just douse yourself in bleach!” Junkrat said.

You froze as you look down, spotting someone you really don’t want to see.

McCree is down there, already spotting Junkrat and Roadhog.

“… 25 million,” Jesse spit at the ground.

“25…?” you squint worryingly.

“Bounty is 25 million dollars; a nice reward for bringing you fellas in,” McCree looks straight at Junkrat with a grin.

“Maybe we could, ehh, work something out, mate? Ahahaa…” Junkrat laughs nervously as he walks slowly up the stairs. Roadhog on the other hand steps forward aggressively.

“Try me,” he replied darkly.

You got nervous, feeling your humanity dragging you down as you watched McCree pull his gun out. This is the first time for the past few days to feel any genuine fear.

“No no no …” you mumbled nervously.

Suddenly, Roadhog swoops you up with his large arm and sticks something right on the side of your head. Everything is going so slow, but your mind is racing.

“Roadhog!” Junkrat whips around, McCree’s eyes widen in concern.

“Shut it!” Roadhog snarls, holding you hostage in his arms. You must be even more scared right now, but your mind did that thing again … The thing where you just stop feeling anything.

“H-Hey, hey! There is a jail across from here! You can watch us go over there and no one gets hurt!” Junkrat suggested shakily.

“Whoa there, we gotta do this the easy way or the hard way?” McCree frowns. He did not notice a large, dark circle growing under the Junkers.

“I should be asking you tha—”

Roadhog and Junkrat suddenly falls into the circle, their screams echoing until the circle closes. McCree’s eyes widen, not sure whether it was your doing.

Roadhog and Junkrat open their eyes to see darkness – but then notice glowing blue orbs floating around.

“Hooley dooley … Where are we?” Junkrat looks around, getting up slowly.

Roadhog looks at his arms, realizing that you are not in there anymore.

“You kill me, and you will stay here in the abyss forever.”

Junkrat jumps, searching for the source of the voice while Roadhog gets up with a grunt. You appear next to Junkrat as he turns. He screeches as he twitches away from you. You blink slowly, not meeting their eyes. Roadhog stomps over to you, but you quickly turn your back on him.

“What was that?” Roadhog ask lowly.

“… I don’t know who to trust anymore,” you commented.

“What?”

“What is law and order? I grew up to see it only causing more harm than good --- just allow bad stuff to happen while the cops can just kill whoever they want. Honestly, seeing my friends and thinking about their actions made me realize that they are not at all different from you two. Only difference is they justify their actions … I couldn’t help but believe in your words, sir,” you walk slowly away.

“Huh?”

“… This world is broken, what is the point?” you sit down, lowering your head.

Roadhog stopped getting closer to you. You been acting so weird this whole time, even though he should not be surprise considering you are not of this world. It made him feel good, seeing someone just agree with him without a fight.

“… You two want to go back home? I can take you there,” you turn around.

Despite having many reasons to not like them, you are still being so calm around them. Why? Why are you being so nice to us? Roadhog thought. You said so yourself that they are a bunch of bad guys that does bad things. So why continue to talk to them and even helped them get away from McCree?

“Oh yeah sure! There is no place like home!” Junkrat excitedly agrees.

“Where you two from?” you turn your sitting body.

“Australia!”

“Where in Australia? Brisbane?”

“I think it’s the outback in general.”

“Ah, no wonder your accent sounds familiar…”

Junkrat notice your eyes sadden.

“Familiar?” he asks.

You did not respond, getting up to walk over to an empty space. You open a hole, quickly feeling how dry and warm air. You open up wider, stepping out while Junkrat and Roadhog follows behind you. You close the hole while the Junkers look around.

“Oh! It’s Roadhog’s home,” Junkrat grins.

You turn around, seeing that there are no lights in there. You frown – imagining how miserable you will be without internet and AC. Then the lights are turned on by Roadhog.  
Junkrat runs behind a wall, opening a door then running outside. You followed him, going outside to see it is midnight. You immediately got shocked at how messed up everything is – abandoned buildings everywhere, smoke, dirt, and trash everywhere. Junkrat runs over to where his home is, which is a small shed close to Roadhog’s home. You walk over to Junkrat’s home to see him hopping on his sofa.

“There is no place like home!” he beams.

You didn’t smile at all, not feeling the need to. You walk over, seeing how tiny his space is.

“Don’t you get hot?” you ask.

“Depends – it gets really cold then really hot,” Junkrat replies.

“… Hey sir,”

“Heyyy don’t be too formal! You can call me Jamison or Junkrat if you want!”

“Jamison … What happened?”

“What happened what?”

“Here.”

Junkrat’s smile falters a little, as if trying to think.

“… I don’t remember, I just know it’s the robot’s fault,” Junkrat shook his head.

“Oh.”

“Hmm, I’ll just pull an all-nighter since my sleep-schedule is bad,” Junkrat gets up from the couch before stretching.

You walk away from Junkrat, walking back to Roadhog’s place. He didn’t lock the shed door, so you enter inside to see Roadhog messing with this machine. It’s filled with this yellow glowing liquid. You are not sure whether to leave him alone or maybe go back to Jack. They must be worried or upset with you. You furrow your brows, really not wanting to deal with getting yelled at.

“Aren’t you going back?” Roadhog ask, not facing you.

“… They will yell at me,” you answer.

He scoffs, working on the machine until it stops whirring. He walks over to his left and sits on his bed, proceeding to breathe in his hogdrogen. You didn’t look at his eyes, facing away and standing up straight.

“You are not scared of me holding a gun to your head, but you are scared of being yelled at,” Roadhog said with an amused tone.

“It’s more familiar,” you said.

“Hmm.”

“… Do you know what happened? Has this place always been like this?”

“I know all too well. Long story. It wasn’t always like this.”

You frown, for the first time looking straight at his mask. Roadhog continues to breath in the canister until there is none in there.

“… Are you hungry?” you ask.

Mako looks right at you.

“I have churros,” you pull out a paper bag of churros.

“Why?”

“Because you two probably didn’t ate anything for a while … Have you?”

“No … Why are you being nice?”

Your eyes widen. You look down at the bag, then your vision got blurry.

“We caused nothing but trouble, yet you healed me and helped us escape – why?” Roadhog ask.

You did not respond for a long time, staring down at nothing.

“Is it because you want something out of us?”

“… I’m retarded…”

“What?”

“I’m a weak piece of shit!” you snarl, Roadhog seeing how your eyes went black for a bit.

Covering your mouth, you turn your back on Roadhog. You walked out his door and onto the outside before getting any response from him. You walk all the way back to Junkrat – but then saw he is asleep on the couch. You quietly close the door for him, walking over to another building that is open. You came through an opening, seeing that it’s like a barn house. You felt your eyes water before tears starts rolling down your cheeks.

_No wonder your accent sounds familiar_   
_Familiar?_

You feel weak. You do nice things all the time, not caring whether you are going to get hurt in the end or not. You hate yourself because you feel like the source of your pain is because someone you consider to be close cut you off. He was Australian. You are not even sure if he is alive right now or does he even remember you anymore. You remember how much it hurts that he does not love you back or didn’t give you the love like he gave to this fucking bitch—

… You look down and notice the wood shatter itself under your feet. You hate yourself because you allow your jealousy and sadness over one person to ruin your mental state. You are no better than that girl. That girl was your best friend and you genuinely did care for her but ughh she is a backstabbing, obsessive piece of SHIT—

More piece of wood broke down. You hate yourself. You are an idiot for believing in them. You are an idiot and you deserve all the bad stuff happening to you. You heart feels so dead that you genuinely think you are not going to love again. It’s better this way. You walk away from the barnyard but turns around to notice a large hole on a wall because of you. You sigh, trying to calm down and fix the barn before you piss off Roadhog. You watched the wooden wall come back in one piece … Before you sit down on the ground. You cried like a baby, much like how you did over in Oasis while that weird skull guy watched you. This time you are safe, laying on the ground while still sobbing. You didn’t know how long you lay there; you just know you fell asleep at some point while your tired empty eyes gaze up at the stars.

You open your eyes to a high wooden ceiling. You blinked slowly, still staring at the ceiling while you hear heavy footsteps walking around.


	6. Ice Bags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkers be hungy

You open your eyes to a high wooden ceiling. Blinking slowly, it took you a while to remember where you were. You didn’t feel like getting up. You stay in bed while you heard heavy footsteps and some chains rattling. Your emotionless eyes stare in nothing, just up the ceiling. You saw your vision darken and blur as your eyelids unconsciously shut.

You dreamt that you and your family were evacuating, running away from something. You didn’t really saw them or even looked at their faces. Their voices are muffled and unrecognizable. You walked around the house you are in to look around and pick up things. You quickly shoved anything into your void, but you would spend time looking at things that reminds you of your childhood. You found children’s makeup and stuff that was given to you for Christmas as a child. You say goodbye to each plushie you choose not to take, thinking you will not need them. You tried to put back stuff the way they are in a container full of cute girly office stuff you were checking, but you felt weak. You felt like you did not do a good job. You are not sure if your powers are working most of the time. The ceiling has stains, some parts exposing the insulation foam. It looked worse over in the kitchen area. You find yourself outside; the floor is concrete, above the calm gray waters. You were accommodating a small boat, thinking you are going out into the gray sea by yourself. The sky is cloudy and dark. It feels like you are inside a grey block. You do not remember the part where you got on the boat to float away by yourself.

You open your eyes, slowly realizing this is real life. The wooden ceiling is still there. You realize you are sweating and starting to feel sick. You squirm and turn to lay on your stomach, placing your limbs on whatever metal surface not touched. It feels cool on your skin, but it still feels slightly warm. You look around, noticing you are on a metal bench and the ceiling is not made of wood. It is made of steel panels instead. In front of the bench is a flat-screen TV between two shelves. There are windows above all of that. Some sunlight is passing through the cloudy glass, brightening the area you are in as it illuminates every speck of dust in the air. You feel disgusted at the sight of the sun. You got up reluctantly, walking over to the edge of the platform. You notice that you are high up, overseeing the whole interior of the building. You did not see any ladders or stairs that leads to where you are. You look over, contemplating whether to jump off it or it might be enough to take your ankles.

… You walk back to the bench, summoning an ice bag to land on top of you. You gasped sharply at the sudden cold, but you gently lay it on your side. You squeeze the bag against you as you try to sleep again.

You heard the doors to the house slam open then shut, footsteps and some chains rattling ensuing. You hear him breath harshly, reminding you of when you helped him the first time you saw him. You have not healed him completely.

Roadhog drops some stuff on his workspace, coming over to the fridge to see it empty. He isn’t surprised. He did come back from being around the world. His tummy growls as he looks around. He isn’t sure what to do. He cannot come back to Junkertown. Junkrat can help him rob a market from the closest city.

He heard something dripping. Mako turns, looking for the source of the sound. Then he slowly looks up to where he left you. It is almost high noon and you still did not get up. Wouldn’t you have left by then?... Wait. The churros you presented yesterday but it disappeared when you freaked out. You can feed him.

You heard Mako carrying over a ladder, then a loud tap that is close to you. You whip around, not sure of whether to hide your ice bag or not. You forgot that he is also dealing with this heat too. Mako finally reaches up the platform, heaving, getting up to tower over you. He got confused on why you are randomly holding an ice bag like a body pillow, but sees your eyes is not open. Mako grab at your shoulder, nudging you to wake up. Your eyes shot open but relaxes, not looking up to see who is disturbing you.

“Hey, I’m hungry,” Roadhog said.

He noticed how seriously dark your under eyes are. The eyelids are slightly swollen, your skin pale.

“Give me something to eat, now,” Roadhog said, more sternly.

You slowly got up, placing your ice bag by your side. Your hand goes behind your back, pulling out a bag of churros. Roadhog immediately takes it, sitting down next to you. You watch as he lifts his mask a little, exposing his mouth and jaws. You see dark facial hair and slightly sharp canines as he opened his mouth. Mako crunches into one churro stick, noticing that it isn’t stale. It’s as if it was fresh. He hums happily, grabbing a second stick. He turns a little while eating it to see you holding up a mug. It has this brown milky liquid in it – oh it’s hot chocolate. He took it, his fingers calloused enough to handle the cup’s heat, enjoying his sugary treats. You could have smiled though but … Your mouth only tightens the corners of your mouth a little. It wasn’t enough to show through. You stirred, holding your ice bag and looking straight.

“You want to know what happened? Why this place looks like this?” Roadhog suddenly ask.

You didn’t have the motivation to shrug.

“It’s their fault. The world allows this to happened. Our government allow this to happen.”

No response from you.

“… I was one of the people displaced after the Omnic Crisis. I was one of the people that fought against them to get out home back, but then...”

Your fuzzy pupils move towards your side.

“After the Omnic Crisis, those politicians gifted the omnium to the machines. That is what displaced people like me, leaving us in a disadvantage. We rebelled. I was part of the Australian Liberation Front. We try to take back out homes from the machine. Some dumbasses messed around with the omnium’s fusion core, causing an explosion. Not only did I got radiation exposure, but everything I know is destroyed… I don’t even remember the man I used to be anymore,” Mako said.

You listened intently; your expressions empty but with a hint of curiosity.

“I honestly don’t remember who I was back then, but that man is not going to come back,” Mako said.

“…Did Junkrat get radiation?” you ask softly.

“Most of the Junkers got affected by radiation, including James. For example…. Nagasaki, you know what that is or it’s too early?” Mako asks before drinking up the hot chocolate.

You nodded slowly. You thought you might have had this conversation before.

“Yeah. That. It’s Nagasaki 2.0 basically. That’s what we been through,” he nodded.

Your eyes turn away, not saying a word as a response. You don’t see the point telling him “I’m sorry that happened to you”.

“… You know, you kind of went through the same thing. Everything that you know is gone in a flash,” Roadhog said.

You made the smallest shrug. Roadhog isn’t sure if you are normally this quiet or did something happen last night that cause you to be so cold. He only remembers you ran off last night after reacting negatively to his question.

_Why are you nice?_

Why would you react that way? Does it genuinely bother you how pacifist you are? Then why be? Could you not help it? Is that why it bothers you?

“… Did you ate yet?” Mako said.

You made a small shrug again.

“Are you just going to lay down and rot?”

He watches your eyes light up a little, as if you were going to say something. But you didn’t.

“… Did Junkrat did something to you or what happened?”

“No,” you said softly, shaking your head slowly.

“Is it because I asked you why you were nice, and you didn’t like my accusation?”

“… Accusations? I don’t remember you accusing me,” you turn a little.

“Then what’s wrong with you?”

“… That.”

“That what?”

“I’m nice … I hate that about myself.”

Mako nodded slowly, his thoughts confirmed. It bothers you being nice.

“Then try being mean.”

“And be as stupid as those people that hurt me? No,” your brows furrows angrily, turning away from Mako.

“You are so odd; You don’t like being nice, but you don’t want to be like your bullies either… What do you want then?” Mako tilt his head.

“I don’t know … I just hate people,” you furrow your brows, looking down.

“Nah, you’re just scared of them,” Mako smiled a little, getting up to look for the TV remote.

“What’s the difference?,” you stated.

… What’s the difference? He finds the remote but started wondering what you mean by that. You hate people _because_ they scare you? As if fear is what perpetuates hatred? Mako shook his head a little, knowing that he is not afraid of no machine and he hates them. He could scrap them all day if he got the chance. He wonders whether there is someone or something you really hate. Something that makes your blood boil. He cannot really imagine what could bring that sort of feeling from you. Your powers may be scary but your eyes and demeanor is so friendly.

Turning on the TV, he sits back down on the bench. You blink slowly at the television, noticing the cracks and dirt on the screen. You got up slowly, reaching your arms out at the TV – it squeaks into what the TV would look like if it were brand new. Roadhog stares in surprise as you go back to the bench. Roadhog jumps when he felt something cold on his thick side, turning around to see you placing the ice bag between you and him. It feels good on his skin. Roadhog got used to the heat, but it feels nice to have something cool right on his side.

You two heard the doors opening, then a familiar shrill. Mako sighs in annoyance.

“Oi, I’m hungry!” Junkrat said in annoyance. You turn to look at Junkrat from above. He spots you and Roadhog up the platform.

“Ay mate! Do you have any food on ya?”

You crawl up as if you are going to jump down.

“Whoa wait wait wait! I can go up there, it’s fine!” Junkrat laughs nervously, really not wanting you to delete your ankles. He runs over to climb on the ladder, coming up to meet you and Roadhog.

You gave him churros and hot cocoa too, his yellow eyes beaming in the cutest way possible.

“Thank you so much!”

You smiled a little.

“Say, what is that?” Junkrat points at a half-melted bag of ice.

You shrug.

“Ehh it’s fine,” Junkrat shrugs, sitting down next to you to start munching on his churros. You pull the bag of ice right on your chest, watching Roadhog change the channels.

You three watch the TV, _almost_ silently. They end up watching a show about a cartoon koala and his friends. That is the least likely thing criminals like the Junkers would want to watch, but here they are. Junkrat looks over – but noticed your tears running down your cheeks.

“Oh – Oh hey, mate … You alright?” Junkrat asks.

You didn’t want to say anything because you’ll just start bawling like a baby.

“Also you didn’t tell me why you have a bag of water … Can I drink it?”

You sheepishly give it to Junkrat. He proceeds to tear a hole on the plastic, sucking out of it with huge gulps. He noticed how cool it is. It felt nice going down his hoarse throat. You kept dripping out tears from your eyes silently. You summoned another bag of ice on your lap. Junkrat spills his water a little. He holds the withered bag in his toned arms, looking up at the cartoon. Mako peers down at you from the eye holes of his mask, noticing you crying. He changes the channel after the cartoon is over to a crime show.

“Oooh this one is good,” Junkrat jumps on his seat.

You let go of the ice bag, placing it on the side. You got up from the sofa, got on the edge of the platform, then jumps down onto a newly forced wormhole without telling the two goodbye. You wipe your tears away, walking towards another wormhole to where Sombra might be. You pop out shyly, looking around. You saw Sombra on her PC, fixing up something on her desk in the dark.

“I’m sorry,” you said in the most miserable way possible.

Sombra whips around – but relaxes when she saw you.

“Oh por dios, (y/n)! Where were you? McCree told me that those two criminals got to you!” Sombra gets up from her desk and walks up to you.

“I fed them breakfast,” you replied.

“Huh?”

“Where is Jack?”

Olivia frowns, turning to walk over to her PC.

“Jack fought with McCree because he blamed him for what happened – he was really worried for you. McCree went to La Calavera while Jack and Ana are outside looking for you,” Sombra types away on her computer.

You cringed.

“I’m sure they will be happy to see you so uhh I’ll let them know—”

“I have to go back to Jamison and Mako,” you said although reluctantly. 

“What?”

“Those two guys – I feel like I have to stick around with them, but I don’t know how to…” You got silent, thinking about how you are going to say sorry to Jack. Sombra sees your eyes widen in fear, your skin paling.

“I haven’t told them this information yet since it will only make Jack more anxious but … (y/n), you have to stay with us because Talon might be looking for you. They already knew I cut ties with them – but they can’t stop me from going through their information,” Sombra’s face grew serious, which is really rare.

“Who?”

“Talon. The bad guys. Reaper and Moira.”

“…”

“The guy with the hood and that scientist lady that got you in this situation in the first place.”

“Oh.”

“So yeah, I think it’s safer for you to be with us – especially since uhh I don’t see why you would want to be with those two weird criminals.”

“Sombra we are all criminals,” you suddenly said in a stern manner.

Sombra blinks, surprised at how strong you sounded but saw how your body language immediately got fearful – as if expecting repercussions.

“I mean … Pff, you got a point,” Sombra laughs. She watches your shoulders relax.

“Sorry just that uh… Yeah I can stay with Mako and Jamison unless you all need my rescue,” you sheepishly suggested.

“Huh?”

“Stay with Mako and Jamison. No one knows where they live, and they are pretty aggressive to any trespassers.”

“No no no you don’t understand. Talon got powerful weapons, scientists, super soldiers, anything – you think Reaper is bad? They got more. I don’t think you three as a whole can stand a chance against them.”

“How would they know where I am though? I feel like they wouldn’t really know,”

“They have technology – they can try to look for you faster than the United States government looking for Bin Laden, do NOT underestimate these fools”

“…”

“At least – let me help you. Let me stay in contact with you; can I at least do that?”

“…Yeah sure.”

Sombra places something in your hand – it’s this device that looks like a game-boy and a Nintendo DS had a baby.

“I built this as quickly as I could. I also built in a teleporter in there in case I have to come over to help. Same technology as my regular teleporter but then make it into some kind of chip instead to place it in there, but you don’t want to hear all that nerd stuff, do you?” Sombra gave the biggest smile.

“So I talk to you through there?”

“Yeah – it can’t be intercepted, at least not easily… But yeah the gang will be worried if now two of their friends are targeted.”

“Tell them to focus more on that other person – I can outrun these people.”

“You sure you don’t want to speak to them, at least?”

“They would just beg me to stay with them but I’ll only bring more danger to them. They have to stay hidden and be the ones to expose the truth and destroy them. Other than that, I have nothing to lose.”

“Well, if you say so.”

“But okay, I’ll keep this around – thank you.”

“Just – be careful, okay? I’m not kidding about the people they have on their payroll.”

“Not much different to the American police force back in my day,” you shrug.

You gave Sombra a big hug, feeling her gloved hands pat your back.

“Please be careful, mijo – I’ll let the others know you are fine,” Sombra nodded.

“That’s cool, I’m sorry for running off like that,” you shyly replied.

“Maybe it is for the best, just know that I’ll be in contact,” Sombra smiled.


	7. Heartless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for mentions of suicide

“The room has no strand of DNA. There were no signs of a struggle nor a note. There are no signs of forced entry neither; both front and back doors are locked shut while the windows are undisturbed …”

“There are plenty of theories to this case. The first theory is the person committed suicide, despite no suicide note found nor a body. This is based on their past struggles with clinical depression and anxiety. Some friends commented that they were told about their suicidal thoughts, such as stating that it’s getting too painful for them to be alive.”

“The second theory is—"

“Ryan, I swear—”

“Aliens. They got abducted by aliens.”

“God damn it.”

Roadhog and Junkrat would snicker at these comments … But they could not. A redraw of your graduation photo is on the screen. You disappear in the midst of protests, the plague, and social unrest. All the bad stuff happening in your life must have pushed you to the edge.

“I wonder if the plague got to their family?” Junkrat asks, unusually in a quiet tone.

Roadhog feels funny. He hopes you weren’t those idiots that didn’t took the situation seriously but seeing how stressed it made you … They even mentioned your autism. That explains the lack of eye contact, your lack of verbal communications, and your distant demeanor. You really don’t have a good idea on how to talk to other people. Roadhog turns to his side, seeing your empty spot and the ice bag. He feels odd. His chest hurts but in a way that he isn’t used to. It’s not the type that is physical either, it’s more like a feeling. That’s another funny feeling besides slight paranoia that you might be carrying something dangerous. Wait … Roadhog is wearing a mask all the time. He shouldn’t worry too much, especially since they found the cure for it years later.

You finally come back way after the episode is over, with a towel on your head. You look around the building, finding Mako breathing in a hogdrogen canister while Junkrat is on top of the platform.

“Hey I’m back,” you call to them.

Junkrat whips around, yelling out your name.

“I thought you are going to abandon us to starve us to death!” Junkrat whines. Mako looks up to you.

“Aaaa… What do you two want to eat?” you tilt your head.

“… Chinese food,” Mako suggested. Junkrat opens his mouth a little but looks to Mako.

“Yeah sure! That’s a good suggestion, Roadhog!” Junkrat gives a thumbs up with a grin.

You do your magic as usual, placing the food on a small round table… At least you think it’s a table. Junkrat climbs down on the ladder while Mako walks over. You didn’t get anything for yourself – wait, Mako wonders when was the last time you ate. Did you even ate breakfast? Junkrat shoves a bunch of dumplings on his face, humming happily. Junkrat forgot about the whole thing but Roadhog didn’t. He looks at you from a distance, coming back to stay on the platform. He eats his food though since he is hungry. It’s much better than the Chinese food he gets from Junkertown, well … Used to.

After lunch, Mako got up the ladder to check on you. You are sleeping again with an ice bag. Why are you sleeping so much?... Oh. Could this be…?

Mako shakes you awake. Your eyes open only two millimeters up. He shakes until a few minutes have passed. You stir, slightly jerky, opening your eyes slightly.

“Hey,” Mako said.

“Sorry … I couldn’t move for a bit,” you rub your eyes. Your cheeks are flushed, yet your skin still seem unsaturated from your hands.

“What do you mean you can’t move?”

“I get sleep paralysis,” you said.

“Huh?”

“You are still awake but couldn’t move because your body is asleep – it’s weird.”

“Did you ate?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“I don’t feel like it.”

“… Do you want to die?”

Your eyes peer up quickly. It widens as if you want to tell some truth but couldn’t. Mako sighs, looking down slightly before staring straight at you.

“I want you to stay alive, at least for me. You have to eat something. Also … back home?”

You tilt your head.

“Back in 2020, were you isolated in your house?”

“Yeah. I was inside for 6 months and it gotten to a point where I’m just stuck with my thoughts. It was dangerous to go outside. I didn’t even want to leave for fresh air. But the others in the state didn’t care, especially those higher-class people and politicians,” you said.

“Is it because of the virus?”

“Yeah, was there a cure in the future and how soon?”

“I think years later, at least before 2028… I wasn’t born when it happened.”

“Yeah I wasn’t stupid like those other folks – It emotionally hurt me to stay inside but…” your eyes look down, frowning.

“… I know what happened in the aftermath of your disappearance.”

“Really?” you look up at Mako.

“It was a huge deal because it was out of nowhere.”

You tilt your head. You are a nobody. You have no celebrity relatives nor have any importance in society whatsoever. Why would people get so worked up over your disappearance?

“That’s it? Because it was out of nowhere? People disappear every day, why me?” you point at yourself.

“That’s true, but I guess it’s because there are zero evidence,” Mako shrug.

“Where did you see that?”

“On TV, you missed it.”

“Ah…”

“But yeah, eat. I’ll watch until you finished everything.”

“Mako.”

“Hm?”

“Do you love me?”

“… No.”

“Good,” you replied sternly, summoning a small bagel sandwich to eat it.

Mako watch you eat. The question weird him out though. Why would you be happy Roadhog does not like you? Are you scared that you are going to make him have a crush on you? Of course not, Roadhog is a heartless merciless killer. He can never love again; he doesn’t even remember what that feels like!

“Sorry I asked … I got scared.”

“Oh what? I don’t have a heart, I am the least likely to be in that position.”

“Good good … Just that I was in this unhappy relationship with this guy and he is just – he is so odd and obsessive. I couldn’t bring myself to tell him I don’t like him as much as I should. Everyday I just feel dread at having to deal with his shenanigans. So many people end up wanting to be with me yet … The thought of marriage and relationships suddenly scares me to the core,” you said, your face paling at the memories.

“Why didn’t you tell him you don’t like him?”

“I feel too sorry for him. That is what I meant when I said I don’t like being nice. I just sacrifice myself too often and I end up hurting people anyway. I will be here for you two because I expect no love from either of you. I am perfectly fine being seen as nothing. Don’t you humans dare to look at me with disgusting emotions like that. I refuse to fucking go through that kind of relationship again,” you glare to the side.

Mako stay silent while you continue to finish your sandwich. Mako thinks you are a dumbass for being in that situation but then remembers you are autistic. You probably have no idea how to deal with such things, let alone romantic relationships. He wonders how bad that guy was to where he would scare you to stay single for the rest of your life.

“What would happen if you break up with him?”

“He’ll get really really sad.”

“He isn’t going to do anything, how bad can he be?”

“He tells me he would hurt himself or worse.”

… Okay, that is a huge red flag. Mako isn’t some kind of love therapist, but even he knows it’s manipulative for someone to threaten themselves over stuff like that. Mako was judging you for not being honest with him but seeing how he took advantage of how caring you are is really gross.

“That is the one good thing that came out of my situation – I didn’t have to break up with him since I disappeared, as cowardly as that it,” you summon a water bottle to drink out of it.

“What if you found out he did something when you didn’t respond back?”

“… I guess I will feel bad but I don’t feel like it.”

“You shouldn’t feel bad.”

“But I was the bad guy that didn’t know better and just—”

“He decided to hurt himself over a person, that’s pathetic.”

You frown, your sad eyes peering down to your bottle.

“That’s the oldest threat to ever be said, that is pathetic. Don’t feel bad.”

You are feeling odd about this – You pitied the guy because you were in his shoes. You were someone that want to be loved by one person but did not got it. You feel bad for him and it _destroys_ you, knowing that you are now in that ex Australian friend’s position. Mako watch your eyes widen anxiously, your skin slightly discolored, avoiding eye contact. But you should not feel called out … You did not threaten suicide; in fact, it was that girl he chooses you over that did so. Your eyebrows furrow – Is that man maybe with that girl out of pity as well? You are looking back at his behavior, trying to remember if there is parallels to how you try to avoid talking to your ex. You can’t force people to have feelings though so maybe it adds more conflict? Nah, he seems happy to see her. Unless he is a better actor than you. You start to feel bad for him. You wonder if he is still alive or did he even start a family? Or maybe he didn’t make it…?

“Anything else?”

“Huh? What?” you quickly look up.

“That’s it? Some weirdo was obsessive with you?”

“I guess, yeah.”

“Did you even fell in love before?”

Oh God. Yes and it hurted. You cried about it yesterday but now you just feel numb.

“… I guess yeah. Don’t know if it will happen again but it was an Australian man, funny enough.”

“Ah.”

“It’s a long story why it didn’t work out. Last time I checked; I did not even want to go out with him since he doesn’t love me as much as he does for that one other girl, I guess. I just want my best friend back,” your expressions sadden.

“Oh. You got rejected?”

“I guess? I was still good friends with him, but it was weird. I still do not understand why you would want to sleep with someone you claim you don’t really like. It was all online thankfully but the whole situation still hurts, especially since the girl was a friend that stabbed me in the back to get closer with him. She was really obsessive with him and … I guess that is what disturbs me about my ex. He reminded me of her,” you shrug.

Oh geez, it just gets worse. You kept getting shitty luck with romance and now you are treated as nothing more than an escape? And you are still fine about being friends with him. Yet … You didn’t threaten to hurt yourself or do anything. You said you are still okay whether it works out of not. Mako is a vengeful man so he can’t relate with the whole reconciliation thing. Mako feels awkward hearing about all this because again, he is a heartless man and romance is dead to him. But he couldn’t help but acknowledge how unfortunate those events are.

“… Oh, you are right. It feels nice not to care,” you gave an empty laugh.

Mako wonders if you are feeling sad over this or it was just a build up of stress. Well, at least you said you are happy being single forever. Even though it was a result of relationships not working out.

Mako barely noticed you drinking out of a coffee cup.

“What about you, fam? You ever got cucked?” you laugh a little.

“Cucked?”

“You got betrayed, cheated on, maybe someone pulled a me to you,” you wheeze.

Mako looks up. Nothing really comes to mind. He always was the type not to care about such things, especially as of recently. He has been in a few relationships when he was young maybe …? He does not remember much of his past, let alone before the explosion.

“No, and I don’t care. My heart is nonexistent,” Mako said.

“Ayy I cheer to that,” you raise your cup with a smile, your tired eyes winking.

Mako slouch and sighs, getting up to leave the platform.

“Try not to starve yourself, don’t be stupid,” Mako said calmly, coming over to the ladder to climb down.

“Okei,” you shrug.

You went back to lay down on the bench. Junkrat paid zero attention to the conversation, continuing to eat a lot of dumplings and noodles until he got stuffed.  
Roadhog went all over his property to do some errands while Junkrat went back home to tinker on some stuff. You spent a few times in the void or on the platform summoning water bottles.

.

.

.

.

.

You woke up, remembering a weird piano melody in your head before it dissipates with time. You rub your eyes. You look up to see Junkrat is on the couch, watching TV. You suddenly remember the thing Sombra gave you. You pull out the device, opening it up to see a few messages there.

_[1 HOURS AGO]_   
_[Hey I let the gang know what happened to you. Jack says that he doesn’t mind the danger but is concerned over why you want to hang out with two wanted criminals. You know how he is. Hope you are fine. We are leaving Dorado in a bit to go to Europe.]_

  
You don’t remember much from the conversation other than general stuff. Talon bad. Overwatch good.

_[30 minutes ago]_   
_[For some reason Talon is sending a ship over to Sydney. Just letting you know in case you are close by there.]_

You furrow your brows, getting up slowly while trying to process.

“Oh, hey mate! Don’t know why you sleep so much,” Junkrat smiles.

“Okei,” you replied tiredly.

“By the way, Roadhog said to eat something – I’m still full from earlier, you are a life saver!” Junkrat rubs his tummy.

You shrug. You summon a pizza slice, eating it slowly while watching TV. He’s watching more paranormal stuff, even though it scares him sometimes. You peer over to Junkrat, smiling softly. He reminded you of that friend … His name is Claudio. You love hearing Australians speak; it reminds you of him. You eventually ate your lunch or dinner or whatever. You saw the windows grew dark.

“Say uh… Why did you cry earlier? Was the cartoon emotional?” Junkrat turns to you.

“I did?... Oh yeah, uhh it’s because this is the first time feeling like I’m with family since I been here. I would sit on the couch and watch the news with mom and dad during quarantine,” you smile.

“Awww,” Junkrat cooes, coming over to hug you.

You tense up, surprised at the sudden act of affection. You hug back, despite not liking the feel of flesh, about to cry again. You pat his bony back rapidly, making him giggle.

“Stick with us and we will definitely be a big family!” Junkrat nodded, letting you go.

You don’t really believe him, but you nodded back. Junkrat turns to the TV again. Roadhog is downstairs, checking on his chopper bike after getting it inside the building.

“I drank like 4 of these bottles, you don’t mind do you?” Junkrat ask, holding up crushed up plastic bottles.

“No no that’s very good,” you laugh a little.

You two sit quietly while watching TV. You two didn’t notice the subtle sound of rattling until the TV crash onto the floor. Junkrat watch it fall, blinking. Your eyes widen in fear, looking around to notice everything is moving. Mako already saw that his chopper bike is rattling, and the ground has a vibration. Is it an earthquake? Does Australia get earthquakes? You turn to Junkrat and based on his facial expressions – nope, earthquakes are not a common occurrence in Australia. You jumped when you heard the ladder fall to the floor.

“R-Roadhog? What’s going on?” Junkrat turns to look at Roadhog. Roadhog runs over to put the ladder back.

Junkrat and you turn to look at the window. You two saw a large shadow there. Junkrat turns and climbs on the couch, jumping off the platform with a scream. Mako catches him but the two tumbles down on the floor. Mako could not put the ladder back because everything is shacking so badly. You stay on the platform. You look up to see the roof ripped off the top and the wall in front of you get demolished. You didn’t make a sound, staring at everything to see the source of the problem.

“Idiot! Get off there now!” Mako yells towards you.

You turn a little but couldn’t stop staring up. You thought you heard a haunting sound, like a piano is playing. Maybe you are still dreaming?

Mako and Junkrat runs off to the door, but the two saw a bunch of men in black military gear waiting outside through the window. Mako and Junkrat runs back to the main part of the building only to see you seeing face-to-face to the tallest man they ever saw.

You stare at the red smooth surface obscuring the man’s face. This man is so _massive_ , like a slightly buffer Slenderman. You saw something in the sky that is close to a large black ship, before it quickly flew towards you, his hand outstretched.

… You punch the air, creating an invisible fist to send him flying away from you. You hop off the platform, quickly creating a wormhole under Junkrat and Roadhog before joining them.

The tall man stopped himself from going further. He flies back to the building but sees that neither you nor your friends are there. He looks around furiously, before grabbing at his temple as the building falls apart.


	8. Sixth Commandment

Moira swung the doors open, striding over to the lab while Reaper follows behind.

“I’m surprised they even want the brat back,” Reaper grumbles, fumbling with the metal parts of his gloves.

“They are interested in how they can use their abilities, at least from what I reported back to them based on my studies – they are impressed with how god-like they are,” Moira said, glancing through the test tubes and machinery.

“And how do you expect anyone to catch them, nonetheless, control them?”

“I mean … How do you think we got Gerard’s wife?” Moira smirks.

“Mm.”

“We manage to control the man who controls gravity and train him as well, so he may be perfect for this mission.”

“Are you talking about that miserable old man with his stupid talk about music?”

“That _miserable old man_ is a brilliant scientist and our most gifted Talon agent. He listened to orders perfectly, gleefully convinced he is just doing normal experiments,” Moira walks over to a desk full of vanilla folders.

“Don’t ask me how I know but this may be useful to you,” Reaper walks a little closer to Moira.

“What is it?” Moira looks into a few papers, not turning to look at the man.

“Their weakness is fear.”

“Fear?” Moira turns while holding a file.

“Yeah – if they get scared, they will shrivel up in helplessness,” Reaper said, with a strange shiver in his voice. 

“Hmm. What an interesting hypothesis.”

“Trust me.”

“… I still don’t know how you even know this person, name and all,” Moira squints at Reaper.

“None of your business.”

“Ugh, just go away. I’ll be working,” Moira shoo Reaper away, turning back to the desk.

“Wait … How will you all be able to find them?” Reaper turns around quickly.

“Oh, it’s quite simple – while we were taking blood samples, I put a very small chip on their arm. They do not know any better. The chip couldn’t get washed away by blood and it’s really small; that is why I wasn’t as angry as I would be when you scared them off,” Moira glares at Reaper.

“Smart,” Reaper shrugs, before turning back around to go on and leave.

* * *

Roadhog opens his eyes only to see darkness, the sky slowly revealing tiny stars as it flickers into view. He looks around to find himself on top of a big pile of pachimachi plushies and teddy bears. Roadhog sits up as Junkrat pops out of the plushies, huffing.

“What was that?! Who were those people and how did they find us?” Junkrat looks around in confusion.

Roadhog doesn’t respond, getting up from the pile to walk on the abyss.

“Wait – where is (y/n)?” Junkrat looks around.

You pop out of the pile behind the two – the pile is so big that only your head and arms poke out. You shove yourself out of it, surprising Mako and Jamison.

“… How did they find me that quickly?? I don’t understand…” you mumbled.

“Huh?” Junkrat turns to you.

“… You,” Mako turns to you. Mako stomps over to you. You get war flashbacks to how your dad would tuck his bottom lips in anger before coming after you to smack you as a kid; so you suddenly screamed and ran over to hide behind Junkrat.

“Hey hey HEY you’re scaring them! If it’s their plan to catch us all along, they would have done so a long time ago!” Junkrat points out.

“…”

“They didn’t see that whole thing coming, hell did you saw how they attacked that big guy and sent him flying?” Junkrat sticks his arms out excitedly. He did not turn to see you running off deeper into the abyss.

“… Since when were you a smartass?” Mako said.

“Hey what do you mean by that, pig face?? I’m a genius!” Junkrat pouts.

Mako looks over, seeing you in the distance kneeling. You are fiddling with the device, trying to let Sombra know what happened. You type around, writing –

_[Sombra we just got ambushed. How the fuck they find us so quickly?? Does that mean I have a device on me somewhere? How did they know??? I’m fine, by the way – just hiding in the void]_

You press enter and checks to see if it works. Hopefully it goes through even though there is no wifi in there.

“What is that?”

You screamed again, jumping away from Mako when he comes right behind you.

“Aaaa stop that! It’s something Sombra gave me because she’s worried for me—” you said.

“What?!” Mako yells, scaring you further.

Mako lunges, grabbing you before putting his hands on the thing Sombra gave you. You try to kick him away, but you are too scared of angering him further. Mako snatch the device away, looking at it. He only saw a few messages, the last message being “I’m on my way”.

Suddenly, the device vibrates and Sombra appears between Mako and you. She looks down at you, her face turning to worry when she saw how terrified you look on the floor.

“Oh hey mijo, you’re alright?” Sombra kneels to help you up.

You hold her hand and gets up, your legs shaking. Sombra furrow her brows as she turns to Mako, surprised to see him. 

“Oh, they saved you two,” Sombra raises her brows.

“What? You think I don’t know you are with Talon?” Mako growls.

“N-no, she betrayed them—” you mumbled.

“Sombra is the least trustworthy person to ever exist, do you have any idea who this person is?! Who knows, maybe _you_ are working for Talon too and try to catch us,” Mako points at you two.

“Okay first of all – Talon has no use for you two; Second, they were after (y/n) for their powers,” Sombra said sternly. Sombra did not turn around to see you start to cry.

“Heh, as if I trust you,” Mako grumbles.

“I don’t know what to tell you to convince you otherwise, but you boys are going to be in trouble so long as you are with (y/n),” Sombra crosses her arms. Junkrat runs over, noticing you hiccuping and looking away. He comes towards you to hold you.

Mako steps aggressively forward after smashing the device on the floor, Sombra quickly moving away saying “hey it was hard to build that!” before she watches him grab Junkrat and push him away from you. You whined fearfully, tripping over yourself. Mako cages you in, not caring how scared you are.

“Hey! Don’t hurt them!” Sombra walks over.  
“Hey idiot, what are you doing?!” Junkrat reach his hands out.

“SHUT UP!” Mako growls at them. They shut up, worried for you but hoping your powers is enough to help you get away. But you didn’t. He then turns to you after yelling at them.

“If there is one thing you need to learn in this world, is that you should NEVER trust anyone – no matter how nice they are. In fact, I never trust you nor care for you,” Mako stated sternly.

You sniffed, not looking up at his mask.

“That is why you got hurt – you trusted the wrong people in your life. Don’t you EVER trust anyone, especially that hacker,” Mako points.

“You are such a jerk,” Junkrat mumbles, Sombra staring with concern. You cried like a small child on the floor, covering your face.

“… I lost everything again, didn’t I?” Mako mumbles. You buried face deeper into your hands, growing quieter.

“Roadhog, I betrayed Talon when I saved that person; now they are after them and cut ties with me, maybe they want me dead or worse… (y/n), come and talk to me – can you move?” Sombra said.

Mako is still kneeling towards you – but then you shot your head up to show two pools of darkness where your eyes should be. That same force that stopped that tall man back at Mako’s house attacks Mako, pushing him away from you. Mako heaves after being smacked to the floor, the air knocked out of him. Junkrat and Sombra jumps…. You blinked and your eyes went back to normal, bringing your knees to your chest. Sombra walks over to you to check on you.

“I have no idea how they quickly found you, maybe there is something in your body … Do you remember Moira telling you to eat or do something?” Sombra asks.

“… She took blood samples,” you reply.

“Anything else? Or maybe they got the whole world riddled with them…” Sombra looks to the side, her brows furrowed. Junkrat walks over, kneeling to pat your back. Mako gets back up with a grunt, glaring at you three.

“Did you poop out anything? Maybe you ate something or … No, it’s been days and you showered a few times…” Sombra wonders.

“Then (y/n) is just another lackey of Talon, what else could be the reason they can find them?” Mako said, walking over to the group.

You immediately stand up, surprising both Sombra and Junkrat.

“ **Remember I can kill you with no problem, Mako,** ” you point at Mako, your whole eyes black. Your irises is bleeding into a scarlet color.

Their eyes widen in shock, not expecting you to start threatening someone’s life.

“I can leave you in the abyss to die a slow painful death or snap your neck, do not disrespect me,” you said, still pointing at him and glaring.

Mako stood still – he looks at you. He sees your teeth clenching, your shoulders tense, and your skin is paling even more. Mako was convinced you may be a Talon spy, but you are not mentioning them… Also the things he knows about you is playing in the back of his head.

“H-hey kiddo, no need to say such things..” Junkrat nervously chuckles, still kneeling while Sombra stands up.

“(Y/n), relajate it’s fine—don't listen to this idiot..” Sombra tries to assure you.

“I will kill all of Talon’s agents in an hour,” you declared.

… Mako chuckles. You lower your finger down, whipping around to walk away from the group.

“I’ll be able to forgive you for what happened to my house if you do try to kill all of Talon agents,” Mako proposes.

You stopped on your tracks. Sombra and Junkrat whips around to stare at Mako before staring back to you… You continue to walk away. When you got far enough away, Sombra turns to Mako with a scowl.

“What did you just unleash? Do you have any idea how dangerous they are?!” Sombra scolds as Junkrat watch the two.

“What? The world deserves apocalypse incarnate – I think this person is capable of getting the job done, unlike those so-called heroes,” Mako shrugs.

“Yeah!”

Sombra turns to Junkrat, who is now smiling.

“They messed with the wrong people with that stunt, let’s blow something up!” Junkrat jumps excitedly.

Sombra feels conflicted – she has killed people before for Talon, directly or indirectly, but she is worried about how you are going to handle that burden since you are not in her shoes. You are just a kid stuck in an adult body to her.

“No job too big,” Mako said, followed with Junkrat’s happy “and no score too small!”

Sombra isn’t sure if this is a good idea or if there even is a way to prevent this. Are you really going to take Mako’s challenge and try to kill thousands of Talon’s employees? Sombra start to think about whether she got all the information she needs from Talon … Well, she did dump them. Maybe this isn’t going to affect her nor anyone since in a way, Talon “deserves” bad stuff to happen to them. Still though, she is getting worried for you.

You walk over to an area where you built your room. It has extra beds from when you helped Jack and Sombra escape from Oasis. You hop on the bed, looking towards the window. You see more stars show up, as if you are up in the heavens. Should you come over and talk to Jack…? You feel bad for worrying him. Still though, how do they know where you are so quickly? You didn’t have time to think about it until now. You just made that threat randomly. Do you want to kill these people? But do they deserve it? But how?

“No, it’s too much for you to know. Just know they are horrible, okay?” Jack said, turning around. You sat next to him while on a bus from El Paso. Sombra and McCree are asleep behind you two.

You are trying to understand how “bad” Talon is. You are someone that could not look at a person and think they are a super villain, because in your eyes, there is no such thing as someone that is fully good nor evil. This is why it’s difficult for you to watch out for bad people. You see things differently, although naively. You know there are such things as horrible people like Ted Bundy, or that one guy you heard that cruelly killed a couple and got away with it. You know these people exist, but you see them as a rarity, rather than someone that could be anyone. Everyone is either too naïve or stupidly mean. That is how you see everyone around you.

“Like the KKK?” you ask.

Jack forgot that there were hate groups around back in your days. It was outlawed and they got rid of them along with other hate groups at some point, but there are still bad people and gangs around.

“… They attack anyone, only other group I know that is a growing threat is Null Sector,” Jack said.

“What’s Null Sector?” you ask, looking up at him.

“Evil robots – sorry to inform you that the movies you saw back in your days were correct,” Jack laughs a little.

Jack never actually specify what Talon do to be bad people. You just know they are awful because they ruined Overwatch or something. You still do not understand. You do not know the stories, the murders, the terrorism, the kidnapping, the brainwashing … You don’t know.

You couldn’t remember anymore, other than bits of pieces whenever the group you were with mentioned Talon. You can’t come to Jack because it will bring bad people to him. One morning, Ana talked about how the past few months was spent trying to heal Jack from his last encounter with Reaper. You can’t let them find them, especially since they deserved to know the truth before anything happens to them. Sombra must let them know since they couldn’t track her down, at least you both hopes so.

“Oh it’s where I spent the night with you and Jack and we first met,” Sombra said happily, coming over to jump on the bed she slept on. You nodded slowly.

“… You okay?” Sombra sits up, looking at you.

“I still couldn’t figure out how did they find me…?” you scratch your head.

“Maybe they put a chip on you? Do you remember if they did?”

“I’m not sure … They said they took some blood and DNA samples.”

“Maybe they lied and injected the chip on you?”

“Maybe?”

Junkrat comes over, surprised to see a full room. He looks around curiously.

“You can sleep anywhere,” you smiled a little.

“Ooh good! But I’m looking for the restroom because I ate a lot,” Junkrat rubs his tummy.

You got up, coming over to lead Junkrat to the bathroom you made for yourself. It’s through a door that is across the entrance to the room. Junkrat quickly runs in, closing the door behind him. You look to your right to see Mako in the distance, walking around. You felt nervous to face him. You turn around and went back to where you were resting. Sombra and you sat silently until Sombra starts.

“I would say it’s a chip because there is literally nothing around that place you were in – Junkertown?”

“I think, yeah – somewhere in Australia.”

“I doubt there was any Junker spies that are part of Talon; I research a lot about who is connected with what, but the place is really isolated. There is no way it could just be spies,” Sombra wonders.

“Especially with how fast it was?? Like I was only there for one day and already they were on me – like maybe 23 hours,” you scratch your head.

“Hmm.”

“Doesn’t it take days to travel across the globe?”

“Airships go faster in this time and age, it’s normal.”

“Ah.”

You two grew silence … Then you remember the man with the red mask.

“… Sombra? Do you want to know how the whole thing went down?”

“Sure.”

“So uh… Mako said everything got destroyed because the whole ground is shaking like an earthquake. Do these weirdos have earth bending abilities like Avatar or what was that about? It wasn’t bulldozers and the only person I saw that may be powerful is this big, tall man with the widest shoulders,” you describe with your hand gestures.

“… Oh geez, I think I know who that might be.”

“Who? Can he fly?”

“Oh definitely. He was a scientist. This guy who was imprisoned somewhere and is called subject Sigma.”

“Megaman??”

“These references are so old, geez,” Sombra giggles.

“I’m born in 1999, whaaat…” you pout.

“No no I think it’s interesting! But yeah I think that was Sigma – he controls gravity, so he probably used that to wreck the place.”

“Oooh…”

“He isn’t a bad person per say … He is just being used by Talon for his research. I barely spoke to him, but he is really friendly; just that people are scared of him because of his powers. He has no idea what is going on because of how uhh senile he is sometimes.”

“Why is he so … Big? Actually, a lot of people I been seeing are big.”

“I guess genetics? I don’t know, he is just big – Then again, you are pretty tiny.”

“Speaking of Talon uhh… Can you tell me the bad things they did? Jack refuse to tell me.”

Sombra’s expressions falters, appearing worried.

“… You’re still thinking about actually facing them?” Sombra ask softly.

“I want to know their crimes; I want to know how bad they are and if they deserve justice,” you said firmly.


	9. Ingenuity

“I mean … They did a lot of bad stuff. I’m not sure where to start other than they do assassinations and other shady businesses,” Sombra plays with her hair a little.

Sombra sits down on the floor of the room you created for yourself, right next to you. You heard Junkrat yelp as he messes with the shower, not expecting the water to be so cold.

“You killed before?” you ask quietly.

“… Yeah. But honestly everyone that you met so far have killed someone before, it’s war,” Sombra shrugs.

You never imagined yourself genuinely thinking about killing people. It makes you cringe even trying so. There are no superpowers to make it quick nor clean, just blood and bones breaking. It is gross to kill people, let alone fight them. You think that if you were to hear infuriating stuff about them, you wouldn’t feel guilty when you do so but …

“So … Reaper kills people,” Sombra starts.

“I can see that…” you grimace.

“And … Okay, they do assassination attempts, they brainwash people, they are basically considered a terrorist group, they experiment on people like Reaper—"

“He got experimented…?”

“Yeah, by that lady that brought you here.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it was her that gave him powers but according to him – it sucks.”

“How so?”

“I never really saw his face, but I think he’s like a zombie at this point … and it might be painful for him to exist.”

“Oh …”

“In fact, it was because of Reaper that Moira is creating some kind of time machine – at least indirectly.”

“Why?”

“Well, they are trying to take a younger Reaper from the past – you were a test run.”

You blinked. You are not sure if you are supposed to react in anger because they did that to _you_ , but you are never angry for yourself. You only get upset if someone does something to someone else.

“For now, one leader in particular wants to start war because it—”

“—makes money?” you guessed.

“Nah, he doesn’t care about the money. One past leader at some point did it for the money but we killed him… The current leader thinks it’s good for humanity to go to war.”

“What a fucking loser,” you scoff.

Sombra snickers. People fear and respect Akande, but it was funny for you only to see him just as human as everyone else. Just a loser, like you said.

“Are there genuine examples of brainwashing? What does that mean?” you ask.

Sombra stops laughing.

“… I had a friend; her name is Amelie. I think Moira also experimented on her—she used to be the wife of this dude from Overwatch. I wasn’t there to see any of the process but I’m pretty sure it was unpleasant. She ended up killing her own husband.”

“Oh God…” you frown. Moira is looking more and more of a monster as she talks about the experiments.

“Yeah … Talon headquarters is in Rome … You sure you want to kill these people?” Sombra turns to you, her face full of worry.

It’s not a face you are used to seeing.

“You don’t have to do it, that guy is being an idiot and you can just rebuild the place if he really wants it back,” Sombra shrugs.

Your eyes widen as if to say something. It’s like you are holding back. You showed that face to your mother all the time as she try to squeeze the truth out of you, whether it was about what is bothering you or one of the worst mistakes you made.

“You don’t have to.”

“… How can I get rid of the chip?” you ask.

“Oh yeah … I think it may have been injected on you when they were taking those DNA samples from you,” Sombra ask.

You try to remember all the spots they pricked. You squeeze around.

“Can you try to telekinetically pull it out? You seem very unstoppable so a tiny chip isn’t going to do much, will it?” Sombra ask.

“I don’t know where it is – they pricked everywhere so it could be anywhere,” you murmur.

Sombra furrow her brows, stretching her hand out to you. Purple hexagons and lines showed up in front of her hand. She waves her hand around your arms and back. Sombra looks around and around – until it landed on your left arm. The purple stuff twitches. Sombra squints, pulling up a few monitors in the air and focusing on the upper arm.

“You found it?” you ask.

“I think so, yeah … I just need to hack it or something, not sure if I can through skin,” Sombra types up the buttons.

You put your other hand on your arm, phasing it through it to strain the chip out. Sombra put her hand out to detect if it came out or not. It took a few tries until the purple twitches a little at your hand. You and Sombra peers at your hand. You see this tiny black thing on the palm of your hand, like 1 mm x 1mm small.

“It’s so tiny,” Sombra squints at the chip.

You try to delete it or destabilize it with your mind… You are not sure if you did. You pull out a tweezer and pick it up. Sombra insists, taking it and continue to play around with it.

“Sombra, tell me more of how horrible they are,” you said.

Sombra stay silent for a while, still messing with the tiny chip.

“… Once you join them, they will not let you go. Sometimes they prey on people who do not have a choice or downright manipulate others to join. Baptiste is one of them. We are good friends because we both didn’t care about Talon’s goal to cause havoc. He especially didn’t. At some point, he manages to leave but they still come after him. In fact, he recently got away from them back in Havana and that is when he contacted me. They would silence whoever was in Talon and try to leave,” Sombra explains.

“Then that means … You are in danger too,” you frown.

“Eh, I’m used to it. I have nothing to lose so I’ll be okay,” Sombra shrugs.

You frown. You heard the group talked about Baptiste, but you did not know his situation was that serious. It is like a cult that would not let you go.

“… Anything else?” you ask.

“You are still not fazed? A lot of the things I said is really bad,” Sombra raise a brow at you.

“I feel like I don’t know enough,” you scratch your head.

“Look – don’t listen to that man, you don’t have to do this,” Sombra gave you a worried look.

“I mean they are after me so – I’m going to have to fight them anyway?” you look up with your sad eyes.

“No, you don’t – just get rid of the chip and they will never find you, at least I hope so—”

“How are they finding Baptiste then? Does he have a chip too?” you ask.

Sombra freezes. She furrows her brows in confusion, trying to think if that is true. How _do_ they keep finding him a bunch of times? They will find him faster with the chip, but they still find him without it. A bunch of times, in fact. It might be some espionage situation… Sombra’s face grew concerned, looking up at you with pity. You look back at Sombra.

“… I don’t have a choice but to kill them, yeah?” you quietly said.

“You can just – hide, just don’t go online shopping or—” Sombra tries to comfort you.

“I’m tired of running away,” you glower.

“I don’t want you to carry that burden—” Sombra tries to talk back.

“I don’t have a choice! I don’t have a family anymore, they are picking a fight with me and my new friends, I don’t have ANYONE else – I don’t have a choice but to become a soldier and destroy them,” you exclaim, your voice cracking a little.

Sombra’s face saddens, completely stop messing around with the chip.

“What did your friend do? He did the same?” you ask.

“… Yeah,” Sombra said softly.

“Why are you worried for me? You didn’t even know me that well and you were fine being by yourself,” you said.

Sombra lowers her arms, frowning.

“I just …” she stutters. Your face grew gentle, surprised at how nervous Sombra got.

Sombra looks down on her hands and the chip.

“… I never really had someone I can connect with so openly, let alone tell them my name. I could not talk to Baptiste much because I might endanger him more but with you, I can talk about myself freely. That is why I grew attached to you—especially be so safe with you like in here,” Sombra said, blinking rapidly.

You suddenly feel guilty for what you said. You shiver, remembering the many times you disregard your friends because you think they do not care about you that much. And whoever does show effort in trying to talk to you– you think they are annoying or a threat. You did not like anyone at all. You felt disconnected from everyone. Except ….

You lower your head down, holding it in your hands. Memories are showing up, but you are fighting it off.

“What’s wrong?” Sombra ask.

“… Remembering stuff, sorr… I… Ew… Ugh I don’t know but if this is the life I’m living, then I have to adapt to it. I have to defend myself. I never imagined my life would be like this, but I don’t have much of a choice, do I?” you held your head up.

“You don’t have to, I promise I will find every way to prevent them from looking for you,” Sombra pat your shoulder.

“What if they target my friends?” you frown.

Sombra got quiet, not sure how to explain. She knows Talon is powerful and have many resources. They can do anything if they want to. She starting to agree with you even – which is scaring her.

“… I have to. I must fight them. I just do not know where to start,” you shook your head.

Sombra stay quiet. She thinks you are too innocent for this kind of mission. She is not sure if you can evade their technologies and powerful agents, such as Reaper and Sigma. You both barely heard Mako walk over, close to the entrance of the room. You grew nervous.

“I just don’t want you to be burdened by that kind of stuff – I been through enough to get used to it but everything is being thrown at you that I just couldn’t help but think that this isn’t fair for you, you don’t have to be in that position,” Sombra peers down, her brows furrowed.

“But I am … And it’s Moira’s fault. It’s Talon’s fault. Mako is right, I can’t trust everyone to fix my problems,” you look to the window.

“Oh geez-- he is a loner with nothing in his name, of course that stuff is what he is used to,” Sombra place her hand on her cheek in annoyance.

“But – it bothers me that he is right, that I get hurt because I trusted the wrong people. In fact, I lost the one person I truly cared for because I trusted in the wrong person. I know he isn’t innocent … But I still loved him and I was always happy just being friends, but then another friend backstabbed me and took him away from me -- I always trust in the wrong people. I could not even trust my own family. I have nobody so … I have to destroy them if they are going to hurt the people that helped me throughout this misadventure,” you tear up a little.

“… What was that situation like?” Sombra glance up, with pity.

“He isn’t a good person either but – he was my best friend; I don’t want to talk about it,” you shook your head.

“Just remember we are here … If you really are willing to go through all that just to protect us, then I’ll help; they are a bunch of losers anyway,” she shrugs.

You were about to smile until you kept remembering Mako’s words.

_That is why you got hurt – you trusted the wrong people in your life. Don’t you EVER trust anyone, especially that hacker_

Your face falters, looking up at Sombra. That anxiety you felt while being with your ex starts bubbling up a little.

“You okay?” Sombra tilt your head.

“… Where is Talon? Do they have a headquarter again?” you ask innocently.

“Last time I check it was in Rome, but there may be another one in Havana that might still be in use…”

“I can check the place out,” you shrug.

“Welp, let’s hope it was abandoned or something,” Sombra smiled a little.

You two heard Junkrat in the distant screaming “OH GOD IT’S HOT IM NOT USED TO IT NO--!!”

You watch Sombra smiled, holding your hands while she tries to stifle her laughter.

“STAY OUT OF THE KITCHEN-- _STAY OUT OF THE KITCHEEEN_!!”

You two could not help but laugh with each-other. You laugh a lot. Then your voice starts to hiccup, starting to sound like a sob right when you hid your face on your knees. Your shoulders shivered, feeling Sombra’s hand on your back to pat it slowly. You pull your knees up to hide your face in them, really not wanting to show your face. You are so scared. You don’t know what you are doing, you don’t know who to trust ... Is your love for others even genuine? Are you looking for something in return? You cried harder. Sombra continues to hold you, whispering “there, there…”

You don’t remember for how long you stay with Sombra. Junkrat eventually leaves the bathroom. He took a random towel he found and put it around his waist, coming into the room.

“Oh hey, you two alright?” Junkrat scratches his head as he looks at you two.

“Oh we’re fine, just planning stuff,” Sombra shrug.

“I don’t mean to bother ya but uhh I need some clothes – can you help?” Junkrat ask.

You sit up gently, Sombra letting you go. You look at him for a bit – then you put your hand behind you to pull out a bunch of stuff. It was shorts, shirt, and boxer briefs.

“Aah thank you!” Junkrat takes the gift, but then he starts to dress up in front of everyone.

“Wh – why in front of us, wait a minute!” Sombra turns away, getting up and taking you out of the room. You did not see much of anything because it was all a blur.

Sombra and you walk over to the empty space. You come over and start to build a whole living room, with a sofa and TV. It’s like playing mysims but in real life to you. You think of something then bring it to life.

“Hey, I think I have an idea – Can you fix this thing? Mako broke it,” Sombra holds up the cracked device she gave you before.

You pick it up, staring at it as it slowly goes back together telekinetically. Sombra does an “ooh”, picking it back when you are done fixing it. She checks around, messing around with it to check for any issues.

“… Looks good to me, hopefully the translocator still works in there,” Sombra said.

“What happened to Jack and Ana?” you ask.

“They probably confused – I have to get back to let them know what’s going on.”

“Ah okay.”

“Again, if you need help just let me know … Just be careful, okay?” Sombra pats your head.

You open a portal back to the real world over in Castillo, letting Sombra go in front of a statue. You pop out to say goodbye to her.

“(Y/N)!”

You jump, looking over to see Jack and Ana coming over. You get nervous – but then Jack came running and grabs you in a tight hug. You squeak from the tightness until Jack lets you go.

“Where have you been?!” Jack asks, looking worried.

“… It’s a long story,” you said.

“Huh?”

Jack lets you down.

“I – I’m sorry for running off like that, first of all. I wasn’t sure when or how I’m going to come back,” you try to explain.

“No no it’s fine, I’m just glad to see you are safe,” Jack pats your head.

“Jack I – I have to go again, I have to deal with it before it gets bad … Did Sombra told you?” you look up to Jack.

“Told you about what--?”

“Hey there!”

McCree comes over, reuniting with the group. You jump, turning around to see him.

“Hey you are alright? What happened with those two guys?” McCree asks innocently.

“Oh yeah … What happened to those two guys?” Jack stares at you.

Ana and Sombra also looks at you.

“They will help me destroy Talon,” you admitted.

“What?!” Jack and McCree exclaim.

“I don’t know if Sombra told you but Talon are after me – I got rid of one but who knows if I have multiple chips on my body right now, but Talon is trying to catch me,” you said worryingly.

“Chips…?” Jack furrow his brows.

“I can go check for more on her body but who knows how more advanced they got with their stuff,” Sombra rubs her temple.

“They pissed off Mako and Jamison when they try to catch me back in their home – so now I’m wondering whether to sit here and do nothing, or actually do something about it,” you stick your hands out.

“What are you planning to do exactly?” Jack asks.

“I’m going to kill every Talon agent in existence,” you said gravely.

Everyone got taken aback. You? Trying to kill thousands of people at once.

“Kid … Do you know how much burden might—”

“I have nothing to lose – either I become a soldier or end up being the coward that I always was,” you stand straight, glancing up to Jack.

“(y/n) …”

“I want to be just as strong as you,” you said with a determined look on your face.

Ana walks closer, holding your hands in hers.

“They are dangerous and numerous, my dear … You are even younger than my own daughter, I don’t think that is a good idea for you,” Ana ask.

You start to second guess yourself, everyone starting to chime in as to tell you no.

“You don’t have to do this,” Jack frowns.

“Come on now, don’t take on that challenge, -- just surrender the two men over! It will give us good money,” McCree suggested, before Jack glares at him.

“But then they will come after you all – Jack just recovered from that gunshot wound from that Reaper dude,” you said softly.

“It’s fine, we are all in this together – I’ll protect you for as long as I could,” Jack assures you, reaching his hand out to pull you to his side and pat your shoulders.

"I'll always be watching your back," Ana smiled softly, reaching her hand out to pat your back. 

“I don’t want to be a coward,” you shook your head.

“You’re not …” Jack murmurs, taking you back to Sombra’s home while the group follows behind.


	10. The Guilt of Not Feeling Guilty

Sombra checking through her PC while the rest of the group sits with you on the table. McCree is still slightly buzzed from drinking, getting sleepy. Ana and Jack are not sure where to start talking. Jack is especially feeling awful – towards himself. You said you wanted to be as strong as he is, but he isn’t. To him, he isn’t. He gets up from his chair, fixing the sleeping bags.

“It’s 4 in the morning, by the way … We were awake because we were on the look-out,” Jack said, putting the sleeping bag you were in next to him.

“I’ll stay up for now,” Ana nodded. McCree is already snoring next to her.

“I’ll try to watch for any activities online – I only came across a few recalls from Overwatch and Talon,” Sombra types away.

Jack comes over, picking you up from your chair and putting you on the sleeping bag.

". . . You have really sad eyes," Soldier 76 said, tucking you in.

"Everyone keeps saying that, why?" you murmur.

"You just . . . Do. Is something bothering you? Or are you just tired because it's late?" Soldier 76 asks.

“I been sleeping all the time while being with Mako,” you blinked slowly.

“Did they do something to you?” Jack asks.

“No, they are nice – just kept asking for food because they don’t have anything,” you laugh a little.

You tried to fall asleep by trying to remember how that day went when Jack and his group went to the train. You looked at the city outside of the window while Sombra is asleep next to you. Jack decided to stand for a bit next to you two. The train is not even that full anymore and there were barely any passengers around.

You noticed a familiar silhouette at the back of the train. You got up, walked over to go where the stranger is going. When you managed to climb on top of the train, you saw that it was McCree that was there.

"Mr. McCree!" you called for him.

The cowboy turned around to look and was surprised to see me. You carefully walked towards him and sat next to him. The train was too noisy for him to say anything, so he pointed up to show you something. You looked up to see the sun already rising. The cloudy skies appear to have set aside for a bit and now, you were presented with the best view of the sunrise.

McCree and you sat there watching as the sun continue to expose itself.

You wanted to go get Jack and Sombra to say "hey, look at the sun!"

You honestly do not want anyone to fight anymore. You just want everyone to feel relaxed and happy while everyone looked at the sun. Everyone will be happy to know that they will have another day to live and to laugh. You don't want to see these people so hurt anymore.

The train going through the rails are the noisiest thing; you didn't hear McCree when he asked, “why are you crying?"

Actually, it was Jack that asked that question just now. It was dark but he knows something is wrong because you were breathing irregularly. You were too busy trying to push something out of your mind. You suddenly have this pang in your heart after remembering something. You imagine the angry words Jack might say to you if he got tired of you. 

_"You are weak"_

_"Do you have any idea how much strain I put on myself everyday"_

_"I am a soldier. I saw all kinds of things. What reason do you have to feel miserable?"_

_"Pathetic"_

_"Disgusting"_

Jack put his hand on your head and started stroking at your head softly, kind of playing with your soft hair.

"Sometimes I wonder what, or who, hurt you that much to leave you like this," Jack said softly.

“I’m a coward..” you mumbled.

“No, you are not. You said you want to be a soldier like me, but you already are. You are battling your own battles. That is why I can somehow relate to you. We are both at war with something – whether it is inside or outside," he smiled kindly.

"But you have been through the worst of things. I think you are more of a hero than me. I just lived," you responded.

“(y/n)…”

"I'm a failure. I am talent-less, I am useless .... I’m sorry I let you and my family down… " you sobbed, starting to cry for the millionth time.

“No no no, you didn’t let anyone down,” Jack crawls closer to wrap his arm around you.

You still consider yourself a coward. You did not choose to have so many issues in your brain. It makes you do things only out of fear; how is that brave? Jack was not even drafted to no war; he signed up for it because he was willing to make the world a better place at any costs. He may have been a guinea pig to the government, but he used those experiences to lead Overwatch and later be the strongest vigilante alive.

"Shh ... What's bothering you, kid?" Soldier 76 cooed.

“… Jack … There is something I haven’t told you or anyone …” you murmur.

“What is it?” Jack asks softly.

You stay quiet. You are not sure how to go about this without making people put you under 24 hours watch.

“… The night I disappeared; I drove away from my home to go to this bridge in downtown…” you said before you stopped talking for a while. You avoid Jack’s stare, really not wanting to admit something really dark. Jack filled up the blanks, frowning.

He gently holds you, tightly. You mumbled out an apology, still too ashamed to admit what happened.

“I’m just happy to have met you,” Jack murmur softly.

It’s lowkey scaring you have to be given affection. You don’t feel anything right now. You didn’t even feel anything when Sombra hugged you earlier. What is wrong with you? Why are you so cold and numb?

… You rub your head against Jack’s shoulder, up until he lets you go. You got up, walking over to where Sombra’s bathroom is. You grab a bunch of toilet paper to blow your nose in and splash water on your face. You are too nervous and ashamed to use your powers right now. You could not bear to look at yourself in the mirror. You walk out of the bathroom after you calmed down enough, snuggling into your sleeping bag. Jack rubs your shoulder while you try to sleep… A few hours later, you heard Jack’s snoring. You slowly crawl through your sleeping bag, going through a wormhole through there. You feel so sleepy, but your powers are weirdly working a lot better now. You pop out into your void, running over to where Junkrat is.

You found Junkrat on the couch. He manages to find a controller, turning it on to see cartoons playing. He messes with the buttons, going through the apps and channels. You turn around, running to an empty space to start building a kitchen. In your sleepy state, you start pulling out random groceries … Mostly snacks. And a bad of powdered sugar. Your focus is put on making the kitchen for the next few hours, although you are getting sleepier. You put all the stuff back in their place, turning around to run over to the bedroom, pulling in a new bigger bed for Mako since the other beds are too small for him. You were going to jump back to the real one when you froze– Mako is just standing in the doorway. You avoid eye contact, not wanting to anger him anymore. You hear the TV in the distance.

“… I’m sorry for scaring you like that,” Mako suddenly said.

You squint, raising your head up.

“… For what? Why are you apologizing now?” you ask groggily.

Mako walks in the bedroom, you instinctively jumping over to your window seat. Mako stops a little, going slowly to sit on his bed and turn his back on you.

“… You’re just like my mom and dad,” you said blankly.

“How so?” Mako ask.

“They say the same thing about not having friends, how everyone will let you down … That is why I do not put much important to friendships, at least when I was younger,” you said.

Mako is feeling conflicted, which is what is irritating him as of now. He pities you because your mental health depends on good network of friends and family. He is not sure how or why he knows these things about it. Maybe he is trying to relate to you. Yet, his pride and cold demeanor is preventing him from ever showing kindness. He lived in a cutthroat society for years and has been through hell – he does not have the time nor the patience to care for someone. He doesn’t deserve the kindness either. He wants to hate you. He wants you to hate him. He wants to look at you like how he looks at everyone else. But your sad eyes, your doughy skin, your tears, this innocent dumb face of your staring back at him with such empathy … Mako couldn’t bear to look at you.

“… I missed Claudio. He is not a good person either, but I miss him. He made me feel loved and he is my bestest friend,” you murmur.

Geez, you are too nice. Stupidly nice. You want everyone to be happy and dandy, friends all around … But that is a stupid dream. Mako really wants to insult you. Hurt you. Tell you to get over it. Tell you to pay for the damages, maybe try to hurt you with his bare hands. Mako’s fists clenches. He really wants to hurt you to push you away. He wants to destroy your innocence. Mako starts to breath heavily and quiver in rage.

You cringe at yourself. You think it’s because what you said was stupid and embarrassing. Why are you missing the one person that hurt you? Did you forget the things he did? How he never saw you as anything important despite clearly lusting for you? Why would you want to be friends with him still? At least your ex loves you so much, why would you miss the one person who does not cherish you? Why would you throw your ex away when he did everything you wanted Claudio to do? It is like that dumb meme about nice guys and gals. Just a matryoshka doll of heartbreak. Life is so unfair. After that experience with your ex, you didn’t want to feel anything towards anyone. You question how genuine you are. Do you want something in return? Why do you want to stay friends? Why are you so cowardly? You know you are getting doubts about Sombra, even after she opened up to you. You hate yourself. Why are you unfair? Why is everyone unfair? This is awful. Why do we desire the ones we cannot have? This hurt. This hurts so much.

Meanwhile, Mako is growing increasingly confused as to why he is holding himself back from you. He did not mind hurting people. He killed for less than that. Why you of all people are making him hold back his cruelty? He holds his head, getting more stressed out. Does he act this way and said the things he did because he wanted you to get stronger? But why? Why should he try to change another person? Why is he feeling so … Odd?? He wants to be crueler with you but not at the same time. Why does these thoughts _scare_ him though?

_“What’s the difference between hate and fear?”_

That isn't the exact quote you said, but that was the message. He is not scared of you, no … In fact, he wants to see you try to kill him like you said you could. He wants you to hurt him, give him a reason to fight back. He wants to see if you can fight against all of Talon by yourself to see the extent of your cruelty – but why does that thought make him feel guilty? Is this guilt?  
Mako’s silence is starting to scare you.

“… I have to go back to Jack; he is worried for me. There is stuff in the fridge, I won’t leave you two alone so don’t worry if I stay out for a few hours,” you assure him.

Mako did not respond back, only hearing rustle of blankets behind him. He rubs his face in frustrations. He is not sure why you of all people are bringing up these emotions out of him. He did not have to worry, let alone want to say sorry. He thinks he looked stupid.

“… Why can’t you hate me for the monster that I am?” Mako ask sternly, turning around … But you are gone. Mako blinks, getting up from his bed to walk over to the window seat. There is just heaps of blankets but no sign of life.

He sighs heavily, walking back to his bed to try to sleep and forget everything.

You pop your head out of your sleeping bag, seeing as if nothing has changed. Jack and McCree are still asleep. Sombra is still typing away in her PC, although she needs sleep. Ana is dosing off on her chair. You start to wonder if when you leave into your dimensional pocket, does time freeze until you come back. You are too sleepy to investigate further, so you snuggle into your sleeping bag and finally rest.

You woke up to Jack rustling your hair. You feel so groggy. 

“Hey kid, Sombra brought some bread for everyone. You want something to drink? Like hot cocoa or coffee?” he asks, looming over you.

“Uh… Hot chocolate,” you mumbled, your eyes blinking.

Jack got up, walking over to the stove to tell Sombra. You force yourself to get up, walking over to the table. You say your good mornings to Ana and Jesse. They noticed your puffy eyelids. You walk over to Sombra to ask for water, making her come over to her minifridge to give you a cold water bottle.

“It might jolt you awake,” Sombra said as she gives you water.

“What time is it?” you ask before chugging 1/3 of the water.

“Like at 10 am – I haven’t slept at all though pff,” Sombra snickers as you smile back. You got quiet, remembering something while you thought of an idea.

“Can you tell me more about that man I saw?” you ask.

“Who?” she blinks.

“I forgot his name – the telekinesis guy?”

“You mean Sigma?”

“Yeah, him.”

“I guess so … I only know his background but not really him as a person. I just know he is manipulated by Talon.”

“So he doesn’t know what’s going on?”

“Nope… By the way, here is your cuernito,” Sombra gives you a sweet bread on a plate.

“Oh thank you,” you nodded.

You walk over to the couch, sitting down with your bread. You were wondering why your mouth feels weird but then remembers you have not brushed your teeth. Your life has been so hectic for the past few weeks that you forgot to do the normal things like taking care of your teeth. That may be a reason why you been feeling gross the whole time. You cringe at the idea of your teeth suffering even more since it hasn’t been taken cared of at all, and now you are about to get a sugary breakfast. You took a mental note to go back to the void or wherever to brush and floss.

Sombra comes over with a cup of coffee, trying to stay awake like she always did. She also brings hot chocolate for you. While you finish eating, you peer over to Sombra.

“Is Sigma an evil person to you?” you ask.

Sombra blinks slowly, sipping her coffee while sitting across you.

“Nah … He is just not alright in his head since the accident that gave him his powers,” she replies.

You made a sad face. You look down on your mug, still have not taken a sip because it’s too hot for you.

“You are really curious about this guy, why?” Sombra looks at you curiously.

“I felt his vibes, even though I did try to fight him,” you said.

“His vibes?”

“Yeah, like I can kind of …”

Makos words comes to mind again.

“… I don’t know, his vibes doesn’t seem atrocious,” you shook your head.

“What vibes you felt with Junkrat and Roadhog?” Sombra grins.

“Chaotic energy but still felt like … Like it is not bad enough to where I want to stay away from them,” you look straight on, not holding eye-contact.

Sombra noticed how you sound so hesitant, as if stopping yourself from speaking your mind. You look sad as always, even though you been crying a lot lately.

“… It’s friendliness, like I may have known them before,” you said finally.

“Known them before?”

“I feel that way towards you and Jack – like I knew who is trustworthy or not,” you peer to Sombra but still not look at her violet eyes.

“Oooh interesting,” Sombra smiled.

You start to sip your hot chocolate when it got cooler. It tastes like how your mom usually makes them.

“Sombra, I been feeling bad about – I don’t know, I feel like everything I do is disingenuous,” you said. You are too scared to explore that any further, for fear that it will rise suspicion. You’re going to have to make that drastic decision to kill thousands of people of an evil organization if it comes to that.

“Why do you feel bad?” Sombra ask.

“I thought it was just with my ex but … I don’t feel anything towards anyone, like I feel nothing,” you frown, putting your hand on your chest.

“It might just be trauma, I’m sure you will be fine,” Sombra pats your shoulder.

“Didn’t you take it personal?” you ask, finally staring at Sombra’a eyes.

“I know it’s not about me, don’t worry – I trust you,” Sombra smiles.

You look back down to the hot chocolate, drinking it up. But it’s not full enough to get rid of that black hole growing in your chest cavity.


	11. A Friendly Rival

Opening his eyes, the man groans as he rubs his temple with his long slender fingers. He places both hands on his head, rubbing on both sides to alleviate the pain. He stirs, blinking. He finds himself sleeping on a couch in his space. He gets up with a yawn. He barely remembers what happened last night… Was it last night?

He was told that someone was taken hostage over in Australia, so he came over to help since they “are in the same position as you”. He remembers seeing what the hostage in question may be – their round eyes stared back at him as things are getting destroyed around them… Then they did something to force him away from them. His memories got blurry at some point, but then remembers the part where they search through the wreckage – a few Talon agents got injured by Junkrat’s stuff. Neither the kidnappers nor the hostage is found.

This is so interesting … Was that telekinesis? Is that what Dr. O’Deorain meant when she said they are similar to him? Sigma frowns, worried for you. He walks over to the counter to get something to eat, pulling out a packet of Stroop waffles and turning on the coffee maker. He thinks about you as he waits – he really hopes you are alright. Maybe he can hang out with you while they help you control your powers or you two can have movie nights. A lot of the Talon agents doesn’t want to hang out with him because they are “busy”. It’s been really lonely for him. The poor thing must be so scared to be in the clutches of those criminals. You may have run away with them because you developed Stockholm syndrome.

The coffee maker starts to pour out coffee. Sigma stares at the dark liquid dripping into the glass carafe, blinking slowly.

He starts to remember more of the conversation. Moira showed your picture, mentioning that you are also one of the most publicized missing people in your generation. He looks through the files Moira gave him, showing your blood types and such. He is so amazed with everything that you can do now, like walking through walls and pulling things out of thin air. Sigma can pull out rocks out of the ground similarly, but not to bring out a solid object like household items. Wait …

Sigma rubs his chin, starting to think … How can you be kidnapped if you can just get away easily? Do you really need his help? You also fought back too. Why would you want to stay with these two delinquents when you have the power to? Only explanation is you got attached to them somehow, but how did you end up with them in the first place? Let alone help them escape?

Sigma jumps, feeling something off happened in his force fields. He does not know what, but it was such an odd feeling. Then he heard footsteps 10 feet behind him. Sigma turns around, seeing someone walking around in the lab. Is that a thief? He’s been missing some lab components for a while. Why would they want it? Sigma floats towards the lab, trying not to make any noise. He peeks, seeing – oh! It’s that hostage he was thinking about. You are standing around, confused as you try to read what his white board said. You just see circles, numbers, and words. You notice a few words similar to German, so you are debating whether that is German or not.

Siebren is trying to think of a way to talk to you without frightening you. He cannot just say a “hello” because you would just teleport away. But the same will happen if he tries to grab you. He noticed your bad posture, messy hair, and your shaky hands. It looks like you just woke up. Or maybe he scared you when he was trying to help you since it wasn’t too long ago. He supposed to be a smart man, but he isn’t sure how to deal with this – he pulls away, turning around to check on his coffee. Maybe if he pretends to be oblivious? He saw that the coffee maker is done, pulling the carafe out to pour it into his mug. He hums, trying not to sound too oblivious.

You heard the hums, turning around. You slowly tiptoe out of the small lab, peering out the corner to see the tallest man. Is it him? Is that Sigma? Your round eyes blink slowly, suddenly smelling coffee. You sigh a little, loving the scent. You are feeling nervous though, knowing that you are in enemy territory and you have no idea if this man is as nice as Sombra said. She said he was “manipulated”, so maybe he has no idea what is going on? But then again, he might get angry at you for invading his home. You already got enough of a scolding by now.

Then you saw Sigma holds his head, sighing in pain. You frown, coming out of the lab completely to walk up to him. Is he okay? Maybe being tall is getting to him now. But then you notice that some things around you are floating. You look around, seeing the furniture and décor floating slightly. Is that you? You try to relax to see if anything has changed, but no… Wait, Sombra said Sigma has the power to control gravity. Is that what is happening? You turn around to see him still holding onto his head.

“Hey, stop that! You are going to break something,” you finally spoke out.

You heard everything land back to the surface. You start to worry, wondering if it was a trap. Sigma finally let go of his head, looking down to see his coffee spilled a little. He is still recovering from his recent outburst. He runs over to get paper towels and try to clean up the mess. He is hoping nothing happened inside his lab, but then he remembers it is just a bunch of machinery and whiteboards.

You peek at his wide back. Now you know what his powers are. Is he dealing with some things inside like you? You walk slowly over to him, behind the kitchen bar. 

“Sigma?” you call to him shyly.

Sigma turns, appearing surprised. He didn't saw you at first because you are so small behind the bar -- it took him until he leans over to see you. You thought he was surprised to see someone in his home, but that isn’t what it is.

“How … How do you know my name?” Sigma asks, blinking. 

“… Someone told me,” you said. You are scared of revealing it was Sombra.

Sigma looks down at you, easily towering over you. He notices you fiddling with your hands, avoiding eye contact, and cowering a little. He also notice how puffy your eyes are, as if you were crying. He isn’t sure if you are nervous to be in a stranger’s place or because of what you been through. You are acting that way because you really cannot stop obsessing over how huge he is. Mako is pretty big, but Sigma’s slender build is what exaggerates his height further.

“You want a snack?” Sigma ask softly.

You look up, blinking.

“Have you ever tried a stroopwafel? They are really good! Come around to the kitchen,” Sigma pulls out the treat out of the packet, showing it to you. It looks like a wafer in the shape of a big circle. You comply, walking over next to him but still keeping your distance. You carefully pick it – oh geez, his hands are also quite large.

“… You are really really tall,” you said, really couldn’t help but say so.

Sigma laughs, relaxing you slightly.

“I mean, you are a small one yourself,” Sigma points it out amusingly.

“I don’t mind!” you gave a tight smile.

“Try it … You think it’s poisoned? I took it right out the bag,” Sigma points at the bag.

You slowly crunch into the stroopwafel. You chewed – it’s not as sugary as you expect, but it’s a decent snack.

“You like it?” he asks.

You nodded with a shrug. Sigma laughs a little, couldn’t help but give you pats on the head. You tense a little but calmed down when nothing happens. You look up to Sigma, picking up his cup of coffee to sip it and take another treat from the packet. You walk away from the kitchen area, coming over to where a gray couch sits. You pull out a paper towel to collect the crumbs, so it does not make a mess. You finished your snack eventually, throwing the paper towel into the void. Sigma comes over and sits down on his couch, looking to you.

“You can come over, sweetheart,” he pats the seat next to him.

You slowly got to the sofa – but Mako’s angry voice boomed through your head. Sigma watch you frown, your eyes peering in fear… But you complied, walking over to sit next to him. You still stare at Sigma with wide eyes, expecting him to do something bad or pull a fast one at you.

“Is something wrong?” Sigma asks.

“… I can’t trust you; I can’t trust anyone … I’m sorry,” you shake your head.

“It’s okay! You barely got to know me, so it’s okay to be suspicious,” Sigma gave you a kind smile.

“You’re not going to ask about yesterday? Didn’t you saw me then? Why did you destroy that building?” you suddenly went straight to the point.

Sigma’s smile falters a little.

“I was only following orders – I was told you are kidnapped by these two criminals, so I was ordered to help,” Sigma said. You squint in confusion.

“Kidnapped? I wasn’t kidnapped, I could have escaped if I can,” you said.

“I know I know I just thought about that 10 minutes ago, funnily enough; so I was wondering why,” Sigma scratch his head.

“Why what?”

“Why were you with those two criminals?”

“They were starving to death, so I was feeding them.”

“You weren’t in trouble?”

“Nope.”

Sigma furrows his brows. Now he is even more confused … Why do they want you back again? He remembers that you are from the past and Moira is trying to help you control your powers. Only to get taken away back in Oasis.

“Then … Can you tell me your background? How you came into this world?” Sigma ask.

“They didn’t tell you? Uh … So uhh I’m basically a test run for a time machine or some short, but the woman was actually looking for someone else to teleport back into this timeframe … I don’t know what happened to that man, but … Wait …” you squint harder.

Sigma leans closer.

“… If there is two of one person, does that mean that there is another me around?” you ask.

“Huh?” Sigma blinks.

“Think about it! If Moira attempts to take Gabriel from the past, then wouldn’t the Gabriel of right now would just –” you made a _pop_ sound.

Sigma kept looking at you while you think.

“Or … There could be another me out there, but I don’t think so because I was reported missing SINCE the day I disappeared,” you wondered.

“Oh you were reported missing?” Sigma blinks.

“Yeah, since 2020! Like one show talked about me and acquaintances quickly learned about me through there,” you scratch your head.

“2020? Oh I remember ... So you are from the early 21st century,” Sigma nodded.

“Yeah,” you nodded back.

“Hmm,” Sigma hums.

“Aren’t you a scientist? Can you explain to me why there are two of one man but only one me?” you look up to him, barely maintaining contact with his periwinkle eyes.

Sigma looks down, thinking about this. Why would there be two of one person but only one you? Sigma remembers Moira telling him the experiments worked. But if you stay gone after you come over from the past, then that is odd. Maybe one Gabriel is from an alternative timeline? But that still does not answer the question as to why you are the only (y/n) here.

“So it was a big waste of time trying to do that? I was just brought here for nothing??” you furrow your brows.

Sigma looks up, his sad blue eyes peering over yours. He isn’t sure how to answer that question. Then you started to laugh. Confused, he asks you sheepishly “what’s so funny?”

“Those scientists are so stupid!” you snicker.

Sigma shook his head, chuckling along.

“So you know who Gabriel Reyes is?” Sigma ask.

“He try to kill me, did you know that?” you stare at him dead in the eyes, for the first time ever.

Sigma quickly stopped smiling.

“Huh? He try to kill you? What do you mean?” he asks worryingly.

“That Reaper guy! Do you know him? He scared me away and try to kill me! He is friends with Moira – wait, are you trying to act dumb on purpose?” you glare at Sigma.

“No, I promised I’m not,” Sigma shook his head.

“You attacked me! Your folks attacked me!” you pointed at him angrily.

“This all must be a misunderstanding; I assure you I was trying to help you and have no idea what you might be talking about,” Sigma sets his breakfast down.

“With ripping apart a whole BUILDING??” you squint harder.

“I – Okay I admit, I got carried away … I didn’t mean to make such a mess, but I genuinely thought you were in danger,” Sigma scratch the back of his head.

“I wasn’t but I am in danger right now because Talon is coming after me and my friends to kill us– are you going to pretend you have no idea about that?” you said in annoyance.

Sigma frowns, having no idea why you are making Talon out as being bad people.

“What friends? The two criminals?” Siebren ask.

“… I’m not telling you; you are a bad guy like those other folks – I can’t trust you,” you shake your head. You feel so bad too because Sigma seems like a nice guy.

“(y/n).”

You look up, confused as to why he even remembers your name. He is fully turned to you, leaning towards you.

“If I was a bad man, I would have you pinned from the start – But I didn’t. I genuinely care for your well-being. I don’t know if you are manipulated by someone but understand that Talon is not the bad people they described them as. I genuinely want to help you and they want to help you like they done so for me – You want to know how I got these powers?”

“Did Moira experimented on you?” you scowl.

“No no … I don’t remember much about it, but I was caught in an accident that gave me this effect on gravity. I have to be imprisoned because I was a danger to others, but Talon helped me get away and have control over my abilities,” Sigma said.

You kept hearing about the experiment, but you have no idea what even happened. You start to feel nervous, Sigma’s height and untrustworthiness getting to you.

“By the way, you can call me Siebren – Sigma is just a code word my prisoners gave to me, but I embraced it after I got out,” Siebren smiled.

He turns back around to finish his treat and drink the rest of his coffee.

“… How do you know you can catch me?” you ask.

He turns to you. For some reason, your heart is beating excitedly at the thought of being chased after, like playing your favorite game of tag.

“I manage to escape Talon’s army, Reaper’s guns, and through Moira’s secured labs. What gave you humans the idea that you can catch me?” you tilt your head.

Siebren blinks, setting his coffee mug down. Then he grabs your ankle, gripping it around his large hand. He stares at you curiously. You phase out of his grip, kicking his nose accidentally.

Siebren squints, quickly grabbing his nose.

“OH—I’m sorry!” you hop up to check on him, but he starts to laugh.

“No no you’re fine, just caught me by surprise,” Siebren laughs, gently rubbing his nose.

You caught yourself trying to touch his face, cringing at the feeling of flesh. You quickly took your hands away from his face.

“If you think I’m a villain, why do you visit me? Who told you about me?” Siebren ask with a brow raised.

“Uh … A friend told me you were friendly,” you shrug, refusing to mention Sombra.

He hums, picking up a book that so happened to be on the table. You continue to sit on the sofa. You feel nervous from being away from your group for too long, especially with how worrisome Jack is.

“You know, no one really talks to me often,” Siebren skims through the book.

“Oh same – but that’s my fault,” you shrug.

“How is it your fault?” Sigma looks up.

“Socializing is too much for me, I get exhausted just from being around people,” you said.

“Ah … You’re an introvert,” he smiled a little.

You nodded.

“I notice you don’t hold eye contact well, are you shy?” he asks, grinning.

“Apparently it’s common for people like me – I’m autistic,” you said.

“Ah, I see,” Siebren nodded.

“It’s so uncomfortable, not even animals in the wild hold eye-contact because that is seen as a threat,” you squint.

He nods some more, starting to read his book. You quickly feel awkward. You look around, getting up from the couch – only to suddenly feel this huge pull that smacks you back on your seat. You made an “eep” sound, hearing Siebren snicker. You try to get up again, but you feel your body being so heavy. You look up to Siebren, who is glancing at you mischievously.

“Nice try, old man,” you pout.

You form a worm hole under you to fall into, catching Siebren by surprise. He reaches out to you, but his hands lands on the couch cushions. He looks around, starting to feel sad because he is just back to being lonely. He starts to regret his decision until he caught you in the kitchen. He sighs in relief.

“I’m sorry, please come over – I really want someone to talk to,” Siebren said.

You were suspicious of him because of his attempt to trap you, but then what he said reminded you of Sombra’s comments.

_He isn’t a bad person per say … He is just being used by Talon for his research. I barely spoke to him, but he is really friendly; just that people are scared of him because of his powers. He has no idea what is going on because of how uhh senile he is sometimes._

Siebren is looking at you with lonely eyes… You float over to his couch as he watches in awe, coming back to where you were sitting.

“Thank you so much,” Siebren smiled so genuinely, reaching his hand out to wrap you up in a bear hug. Your arms are too small to reach around his huge torso. He then starts to feel you around – not in erogenous areas but rubbing your back or patting your cheeks.

“You alright?” you look up at him suspiciously.

“Hmm? Oh, uh I’m just worried that you are not real,” he said shyly.

You blink, starting to feel pity for this old man. You are really hoping this is not a huge mistake.


	12. The Heart is too Untrustworthy

After finally brushing your teeth, you spend time with the group as they talk about their next move. However, they started to debate whether to go down south to stop Null Sector or go to Europe. Europe, specifically in Italy, is where Talon HQ is.

“That is the reason why we end up in Oasis in the first place; we are going after Reaper and he just so happened to be there,” Jack points out.

“I did meet up with another member of Overwatch to answer the call for me, but it would be good to help with the Null Sector situation since I don’t have any gigs,” McCree shrugs.

“But Null Sector is relatively a bigger threat than Talon; I think we should try to stop Talon first since it will be an easier task – we are here to learn the truth of what happened,” Ana said, stirring her tea.

“Well I was also learning for the truth myself; I was figuring out if there were traitors in Blackwatch that may have been around _before_ Overwatch is disbanded,” McCree wonders.

“I’m still not over what happened over in Rialto …” Jack shook his head.

“I understand, sometimes I wonder if that is where things went downhill,” McCree nodded.

“I doubt that Talon will ever admit what happened – Sombra is the only one that can go through their assets and find their connections; I was skeptical but surprised that she even wants to help,” Jack looks over to Sombra.

“I’m usually neutral in these things – I’m only trying to figure out who actually runs the world,” Sombra shrugs.

You pat Sombra’s arm to get her attention.

“Hey Imma go for a bit in the restroom, don’t worry if I disappear for too long,” you said.

Sombra nods before quickly turning around to join in the conversation. You hop off the chair, walking over to the restroom and closing the door behind you.

The group is silent for a bit.

“… So you agree?” McCree looks to Jack

Jack hums, looking back at the cowboy.

“That we should try to stop Talon? But how exactly?” McCree ask.

* * *

Siebren continues to feel your cheeks, squeezing them then squeezing your arms and running his hands through your back. You start to shiver, not used to being touched around by another person at all.

“I promise I’m trying to be extra sure … Sometimes I would hallucinate or have memory loss,” Siebren murmur, his voice making you shiver.

You did notice how baritone he sounds but hearing it so close to you makes you stifle a yelp. He hesitantly lets you go, but you are kind of glued to his torso. He starts to giggle, continuing to hug you back.

“Are you anti-gravity perhaps? Because I cannot seem to put you down,” Siebren laughs.

You didn’t understand though because you took it seriously. Are you the complete opposite of him in terms of abilities? Or like birds of a feather? Siebren blushes hard when you didn’t laugh. He looks down, opening his mouth to apologize until you asked something.

“What’s the relationship between spacetime and gravity?” you ask, lifting your head up to face him.

“Aah, good question,” Siebren nodded, using his powers to lift you up and place you back on your space on the sofa.

“Gravity _affects_ spacetime – you see, time goes slower the stronger the gravitational pull is. That is called gravitational time dilation. In theory, my powers can have an effect on time,” he explains. Your brain stops trying to process his words when he got too complicated in his explanations, so you are just staring at his cheeks and shoulders with an empty mind.

“I think your abilities are based on spacetime itself – you seem put-together enough to do feats such as creating wormholes or pulling out random objects … Speaking of which, can you try to demonstrate that?” Siebren ask.

You stare at his chest, blinking slowly.

“(y/n)?”

You blink rapidly as you look up.

“Can you? Can you try to demonstrate your powers?”

“Like what?” you ask.

“Mmmm try to bring an egg,” he said.

You quickly lift your hand up and open it up, revealing a brown egg.

“Aah good good,” Siebren picks up the egg. He squints at it, trying to use the light to see through the shell.

You just realize you want to stay with him longer. You know Jack is going to worry, but you still want to continue talking to this man. You have not felt this way since—

You suddenly went pale, looking around fearfully but not focusing on anything. You start to wonder if you are being manipulated. You can’t trust anyone, Mako told you so. What if everyone is just being nice to you because of your powers? Is that why you are kind of attached to Junkrat and Mako? Because they are not hiding it? Is that why you rather have people be cruel to you? Is that why you feel nothing to kindness? Is that why you got interested in Sigma? You _want_ him to hurt you and he could have?

Siebren kept his hand out, tilting his head a little. He looks to the side only to notice the furniture is vibrating again. He feels around himself, wondering if maybe he is freaking out again … But then he looks over to you. Your eyes are twitching around, as if your mind is racing. You are shivering. He realizes that it is you, your surrounding areas vibrating more intensely as your paranoid thoughts pours in.

You miss people that hurt you. You want people to hurt you. You want people to show their wickedness towards you. You want people to not be nice to you. You start to mentally beg Siebren to finally show his wicked self, finally hurt you and smack you around. You are tired of seeing these pitiful and fake smiles.

_please hurt me, please hurt me, please hurt me, please hurt me…_

“(y/n)!”

You froze when you felt Siebren’s hands on your jaws and cheeks, not hearing the stuff around you smack back onto the ground with a rattle. Siebren watch your watery eyes peer around, avoiding his face getting closer to you.

“Let me help you,” he murmured.

Your teeth clench when you heard these words. It’s a reminder of how your ex demanded that he helps you, thinking his kindness alone can fix you. Everyone either wanted to fix you or use you. Can’t they just be mean like normal? Such cowards.

Siebren looks around, realizing things are back to rattling violently. He gets nervous too, although he is curious at how your effect in your surroundings is just like him. You felt a few smacks on your right cheek, although it is not strong enough to hurt. You blinked your tears back in your socket, looking around in worry.

“I’m sorry if that hurts, just that – your powers are doing that thing,” Sigma said, still holding your cheeks.

You stare into space silently.

“You saw how everything was moving because of me? That is happening right now, do you know that happens?” Sigma ask worryingly.

“… I’m scared,” you murmured with a shiver.

“Scared? Are you hearing or seeing anything? Like music?” he frowns, holding your face.

“Please hurt me,” you whisper.

“Huh? What did you say?” he leans in closer, trying to hear you.

“Hurt me!” you glare, getting frustrated.

“I – no, why would I hurt you?” Siebren ask worryingly. He tilts his head a little, giving you a pitiful look.

“I’m scared … I can’t trust anyone, I can’t trust anything,” some tears fell out of your eyes.

“No no don’t worry, just try to relax … What are you scared of?” he asks, rubbing a tear with his thumb.

You were about to say you are scared of getting hurt again, but that wouldn’t make sense. You grew silent, your breathing shallow. Everything you do doesn’t make sense, but it does in your head. Your thoughts snap away slightly when Siebren pats your cheeks again. Fortunately, the shaking stopped after you mentioned you are scared.

“Do you hear music…?” Siebren ask again.

“Music? N-no…” you try to shake your head, but you forgot Siebren is holding it.

“I’m not going to hurt you, even if my superiors were to tell me to,” he said.

You don’t believe him, yet – why are you trusting of him? Is he being manipulative? Are people that tricky? You try to teleport away or move but … You couldn’t. You panicked, not figuring out that your powers are not working because of how nervous you are. You squirm away from Siebren, avoiding his worried stare, but he picks you up with his strong arms and takes you out of the living room. You cling to his shirt, expecting him to lock you in a basement or surrender you to Talon.

You are small enough, or maybe his arms are big enough, to where you just fit right in like he was carrying a large cat. He went into the darker parts of the building. He opens the door, to reveal it leads to his backyard. He mumbles under his breath, realizing that it is too wet right now. He closes the door, walking away but standing in one corner to think. He holds you with one arm this time while the other one rubs his chin. You stare at his jaws, noticing the stubble and the cheek bones. He walks over to the other side. He looks at you to check. You are not fidgeting, and you stop crying. Now you are looking around, not daring to look at his icy blue eyes. He reaches to one door near the living room, coming in and turning on the lights. He plops you on top of a huge bed, leaving you be as he walks over to the other side of the room to look for something.

… You watch his moves, now expecting him to whip out some weird stuff from his drawers. This is the first time in your life being in the room of another man – that is not just a cousin or family friend. He looks around, a little furiously, even picking you up from the bed to check where you sit. He rummages through the covers right next to you.

“What are you looking for?” you blink.

“A remote for the tv,” he answers.

You scratch the back of your head before summoning a controller. You poke Siebren with it while he is still fumbling. He turns and saw you holding it.

“Ah bedankt,” he smiled, taking it.

“Oh! It’s working again!” you look down to your hands.

“What’s working?” he turns to you as he gets the TV in front of the bed working.

“I couldn’t do anything a few minutes ago but I can now,” you try to think of something to bring. Siebren heard you “ow”, turning around to see your head down while rubbing the top of it. He looks over to see a big red apple on his bed.

“What happened?” he asks.

“I accidentally summoned an apple – it hit me,” you squint.

He snickers, continuing to browse on his TV for something to watch. You grab the apple, biting at it without thinking.

“You know, Newton found out about gravity when that happened to him,” Siebren smiles.

“I know,” you shrug, taking another bite.

“How much do you know about physics?”

“Oh god … Nothing. There was this bully that sat at my table that was super annoying. The teacher couldn’t explain it in a way I can understand, so I couldn’t figure out how to calculate things correctly. I didn’t like it.”

“Aww, that’s unfortunate… Did you know any scientists of your time?”

"Uhh Tyson and Bill Nye.”

“Aah Bill Nye, and uhh you mean Neil DeGrasse Tyson?”

“Yeah, him.”

“Ah, I really like his quote; the universe is under no obligation to make sense to you.”

You look around as you finish your apple, munching as quickly as you could. You’re trying not to be gross about it since you have a habit of slurping at it if it’s too juicy. You eventually finished it, throwing the apple core into oblivion before wiping your mouth with a paper towel.

“… I don’t think the big bang theory is an accident,” you said.

“Huh?” Siebren turns around.

“Something must have triggered it to explode, life is too complicated to be an accident,” you shrug.

“I do think certain things happen for a reason, despite how unpredictable things may be,” Siebren said, turning back to the TV screen to look through the programs.

“Can I tell you a secret?”

“It wouldn’t be a secret if you tell me but sure,” Siebren chuckles, finally finding Bill Nye the Science Guy show.

You stare at him quietly, too hesitant.

“If it wasn’t for Moira’s experiments, I would be dead right now,” you said blankly.

“What do you mean, my dear?” Siebren ask, turning to you.

“… I didn’t have the strength to tell Jack about it but … I try to jump off a bridge when it happened,” your eyes look away, the bottom lids twitching up.

Siebren got really quiet, walking over to you. He picks you up to give you a huge hug, his finger entwine in your hair.

“I’m glad I got to meet you,” he murmurs lovingly.

“Everyone kept saying that!” you furrow your brows stubbornly.

“Because you really are the best thing to ever happen to people! You really think you don’t deserve anything good?” Sigma faces you, holding you by your torso with his arms stretched.

You float away from his hands, sitting in the middle of his bed. You didn’t smile at all.

“Is something going on at the time?” Siebren ask softly, sitting down on the edge.

“It just hurts to be alive,” you shrug.

“It hurts to be alive?”

“Like I’m just living in constant fear and shame, causing me to never be stable to do anything – let alone take care of myself. I wasn’t showering, I wasn’t eating, I wasn’t up doing anything … Just rotting away in bed,” you scratch your cheeks.

“Was anyone checking up on you?”

“I didn’t want anyone to worry. I lived with my parents, but I didn’t want to worry them.”

“Did you try to talk to them?”

“I can’t trust them. Mom would belittle me or blame me for my problems, so I never really like talking to her. Still though, I just don’t want to worry anyone because people worrying over me makes me angry.”

“Why make you angry?”

“They get angry at me, demanding me to be happy for them,” you clench your teeth.

“Ah…”

“My ex was like that. I cannot talk to this idiot either. He was a jerk, now that I look back at his behavior,” you scowl.

You suddenly frown, looking away from Siebren with shame. You really don’t like sharing your issues with anyone, especially with how awkward it is and because you barely know this man.

“Why is he an ex?” he asks curiously.

“I thought I liked him, but I immediately didn’t when I got to know him… It lasted longer because I didn’t know what’s wrong with me, but I accepted the problem as it is,” you shook your head. Then you got an epiphany… Your problem is not that you like bad people, but you feel too guilty to let go of them. You do not attract them; you just did not know how to get rid of them.  
You quickly look up at Siebren. Did he touch you and you were okay with it? You crawl over to him as he quickly notices your movements. You squint, placing your hand on his chest.

“What are you doing?” he asks politely.

“Vibe checking,” you said.

“Vibe checking? What does that mean?” he tilts his head.

“… Are you nervous? Why is your heart beating so fast?” you pat his chest.

“It is? It could be the coffee,” he shrugs. He finally presses play, the familiar turn blasting through the TV.

This episode is about volcanoes. Already you start giggling in the beginning, relaxing slowly as you forget about your worries. You eventually got too comfortable, laying down on the bed on your left side while you watch the episode. Siebren crawls over a little at some point, lounging on his side as his jaw rest on his hand. He listens to your small laughter and occasional yawns.

“(y/n),” Siebren calls.

“Yeh?” your head twitch a little.

“I’m so happy to spend time with you,” he said softly.

You got nervous the last time someone said that to you, but you feel safe with him. You feel so safe with this man, even though he is supposed to be your enemy or rival.

“Your vibes are excellent,” you said as a response.

Siebren laughs breathlessly.

“You passed the vibe check!” you proclaim with a cartoony voice, rolling to your back with hands outstretched.

Your arms land above your head while you blink at the ceiling. Siebren watch your round cheeks and eyes.

“… I don’t want to go but Jack will be worried for me,” you murmur.

“Who is Jack?” he asks.

“A guardian… He watches over me, but I been running away from him and his group. They are not bad people, just that I want space,” you shrug a little.

“Ah,” he nodded.

You look at the TV, continuing to giggle or feel like a baby again … Until your heavy eyelids lift up, Siebren rubbing your shoulder softly to wake you up. You drooled on his blanket a little.

“(y/n)? I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Siebren said softly.

“Sorry I – I only slept for a few hours last night, like I only went to sleep like at 6 am,” you groggily reply.

“Oh dear … You really need a nap; here, let me tuck you in,” Siebren picks you up with ease, laying you down normally on his bed before putting a blanket on you.

“I’m going to run some errands, but you can stay as long as you want,” Siebren said, patting your head.

You are already dozing off, rolling onto your side in a fetal position. Siebren walks away from you, turning off his light and closing the door to leave you be.


	13. A New Friend?

You open your eyes slowly, seeing only darkness. You thought it was because the room is windowless until you move around to notice there is nothing around you. You look around until you force yourself to calm down, looking up to stare for a while. You noticed stars twinkling into view, although they are dim. You hear weird noises, bringing your attention to what is in front of you. It’s meters away, but you see its halo. You slowly realize there is a tall figure standing there.

You screech when the thing suddenly got inches away from you. You quickly recognize the Talon gear, the red mask, the slurry of hushed voices surrounding your area. Sigma cages you in, face-to-face with your worried expression. You can’t understand anything that is said except--

“RELEASE ME”

Then you open your eyes again. You feel gross, getting up from the bed covers. You quickly remember that you must go back to Jack. You open a worm hole on the wall next to the bed, climbing up until you heard the door open. You turn and froze, seeing Siebren peeking in.

“Oh, I'm sorry! I just heard you moving around -- what did you made?” Siebren raise his brows.

“This? I call it a wormhole,” you completely turn to Siebren.

“Ah I thought it was a black hole,” Siebren walks over, looking at it.

“There are theories that a black hole is actually a portal to another universe, but nobody knows,” you shrug.

“What were you going to do?” he asks, glancing between you and the wormhole.

“To go back to Jack – he must be worried for me and I don’t know how long I slept,” you rub your cheek.

“Oh, you can go in there?” he points.

“Yeah, anyone can go in there,” you nodded.

“Can I go with you? I don’t think I have much to do unless I was called to do something … I don’t wish to intrude, just really want to know more about your abilities,” Sigma insists, almost giving you puppy eyes.

You were about to say no, but then you remember the dream and what Sombra said about him. Does he know what is going on in the back of his mind but is constantly manipulated to only side with Talon? What if he was just as brainwashed as that girl Sombra talked about?

… You feel your heart be empty of any emotions for a hot second; you felt confident enough to kill him or something if he were to make any moves. This is to test out if he really was a bad guy.

“Sure, but I don’t know how happy Jack is going to be,” you turn to the hole.

“R-really? I was expecting you to say no, I can stay here if you want,” Siebren smile a little.

“Do you know Sombra?”

“Sombra? Oh I seen her around, she seems sweet,” Siebren shrug.

You stick your hand out. Siebren raise a brow, gently holding your hand. You two walk through the hole carefully at first – but then Siebren felt a tug when you were half-way in, pulling him with you into the worm hole.

* * *

“Where is (y/n)?” Jack ask, looking around.

“They are in the restroom, why?” Sombra points behind her.

“They been in there for a long time,” McCree looks at the door.

“How long?” Jack turns to him.

“I think we been at it for like an hour,” McCree shrugs.

Jack gets up from the table, walking over to the restroom door to knock at it. He calls your name a few times.

“Jack, they probably left to take care of things – they may have needed space,” Sombra said.

“I don’t want them leaving without a word…” Jack mumbles.

“They didn’t – they let me know,” Sombra roll her eyes.

“What if … Ugh we haven’t talk to them about it, but I really am worried they would just run off and actually face Talon agents alone,” Jack rubs his forehead.

“I think they are too hesitant to,” Sombra said, trying not to worry about it either.

“And if they are not?”

Sombra gave a nervous silence.

“Say, did they ever mentioned what they had done to the two men?” McCree asks.

“Who?” Jack turns to the group.

“You mean Roadhog and Junkrat? They are either imprisoned in their void or they are dropping them off somewhere,” Sombra shrugs.

“Aww no! They can just bring them to prison, do they have any idea how much they are worth?” McCree ask, frowning.

“… Is that all you are concerned about his whole time?!” Jack glares at McCree.

“What? We all need money to stay alive! The least (y/n) could have done the whole time they were gone is turn them in,” McCree shrugs.

“That isn’t the point nor the goal, get over yourself!” Jack angrily points.

“Children, behave!” Ana glares.

“So you all are just going to forget that (y/n) is an adult?” Sombra scowls.

“Huh?” the group turns to Sombra.

“I noticed that you all are just treating this person like they are incapable of taking care of themselves or even making decisions. Is it because they are autistic?”

They all froze. McCree and Ana knew something is off about you, but they have no idea you are in the spectrum.

“… N-no, that’s not how it is at all,” Jack shook his head slowly.

“Then trust them, give them space and stop treating them like they are your child. You’re not even their real father,” Sombra said.

Everyone is dead silent, especially Jack … Until they heard a commotion in the restroom. Everyone turns their heads to the restroom door when they recognize your voice, but then notice another voice giggle. Jack walks over, attempting to open the door but the handle is locked.

“(y/n)? You in there?” Jack knocks on the door.

“… SORRY!” your muffled voice calls out through the door.

Jack puts his ear on the door, hearing two people in there.

“Is someone in there with you--?!”

The door busts open with a tall hunk of a man falls on the floor; you plop on top of him right after. You gingerly got up while everyone stared at you two. You mumbled out apologies to Siebren as he got up.

“No no I’ll just kneel down a little, sometimes I forget I’m taller than average,” he laughs. Then he looks up to notice four people. He locks eyes with Sombra, quickly recognizing her.

“Ahh Sombra! Nice to see you here!” Siebren beams.

“Sigma?! What are you doing here?” Sombra looks at him with shock, nervously looking around to see if maybe Talon got them surrounded. Wait, but the ground did not shake or anything… Sombra whips over to her computer, looking up the cameras while you quickly come over to the door.

“Hey, look at the water,” you call to Siebren.

“Oh that sounds nice,” Siebren grins, carefully coming over to duck through the door. Siebren jumps when his bare feet touched the grainy cement. He starts to float to avoid walking, flying over to you.  
Ana, McCree, and Jack watch in confusion. They don’t know anything about Siebren, but Sombra does. She is hesitant to out him as a Talon agent, but the fact that you go ahead and connect with him – especially after he was going to kidnap you?? You seem happy to see him. She quickly looks back on her computer, seeing that nobody is around her home. She skims through, seeing if there are any recalls to Talon.

Siebren stretches, pulling out rocks from out of nowhere to sit on.

“Can’t you just –” you watch him sit down on the pile of rocks, cringing at how uncomfortable that must be.

Siebren hums, turning his head.

“Just make a chair, can’t you make a chair?” you squint.

“I haven’t tried so, can you?” he asks.

You suddenly pull out a – you start yelping when you pull out a heavy gaming chair. Siebren bursts in laughter, getting up quickly to help you. However, you put it back into oblivion on the floor. You lay down on the hot ground.

“… Okei I’m okay here,” you pout, before straightening up to look at the sea.

Siebren feels too guilty to get back to his rocks, although he did laugh. He sits down next to you, looking at the same direction.

“It’s so interesting the wormhole thing you do, it must be so convenient for you,” Siebren smiled.

“I have two friends stuck there right now but I have my own space in this weird void – I don’t know what to call it, like a dimensional pocket?” you try to explain.

“Why are your friends in there?” Siebren ask, a little concerned.

“Sir you destroyed their home; they are currently homeless, and I have to see them again to rebuild it,” you gave a disapproving look at Siebren.

“Oh … I’m so sorry,” Siebren frowns, remembering what happened.

“They literally did stupid stuff because they got kicked out of some place, I don’t know, something about a queen,” you shrug.

“Ah,” Siebren nodded.

“Hey there,” Sombra comes over behind you two.

“H-Hey,” you turn a little, but still look at the sea.

“Sombra, this person is so wonderful!” Siebren beams, making you cringe. You are never going to get used to people being nice to you, especially with all you been through.

“Pfff I see,” Sombra snickers.

“Sorry I been gone for so long, I took a nap somewhere because I didn’t sleep well last night,” you shook your head.

“Ooh that’s what happened? Did Siebren find you?” Sombra ask.

“No—”

“Not exactly, they found me,” Siebren points at himself.

“Really?”

“Sombra told me everything about you, that’s why I feel a little better to get to know you,” you turn to Siebren.

“Ah really? She must have described me in such a positive light,” Siebren chuckles.

“Eeh not really pff,” Sombra shakes her head no, sitting down between the two.

“How are you, Sombra? I haven’t seen you around for so long,” Siebren smile.

“Eh you know, hacking stuff like always … How about you? You get any outbursts?” Sombra shrugs.

“No, thank the stars. I been just fine as of recently,” Siebren nodded.

“Outbursts?” you ask softly.

Siebren and Sombra turn to you.

“Oh, like stuff would just float around him sometimes, it usually depends on how he is feeling,” Sombra said.

Siebren nodded reluctantly, although he is worried about scaring you away when he explains what Sombra is talking about.

“By the way, I’m gonna go get some authentic Mexican food for yall … You two want to come with me?” Sombra gets up to her feet.

“Not so fast.”

The three turns to Jack, walking over to them.

“I’ll go with you,” Jack said, although he sounds annoyed about something. You are scared of him right now because you know every day he grows more overprotective.

“Okay, I guess that’s fine!” Sombra shrugs.

“You want me to go to where I was? Like is it close to the bakery?” you ask.

“Yeah, it’s close to there,” Sombra nodded.

You make a large wormhole for everyone to jump in, which everyone did. The group ends up close to a marketplace. The group follows Sombra to where a taqueria is. While Sombra orders a bunch of food, you look around at the area.

“It’s so lively here,” Siebren smile softly. You look up at him, then at Jack. Jack seems to stare out into the crowd, as if looking for something suspicious. After Sombra orders, she turns to the group.

“It might take a while for them to finish, so what should we do by then?” Sombra looks at each one of you.

“Uhh explore?” you shrug. Siebren shrugs along, although Jack stays silent.

“I guess, I’ll just wait here until the order is done … Try not to get lost,” Sombra grins.

You nodded, holding Siebren’s hand without thought. Siebren looks down when he felt you touch him, feeling fuzzy in his chest. You run off, Siebren trying to catch up to you while Jack follows behind.

You ran up the stairs, seeing how empty the place is. You went to the stairs that leads to the bottom, which is a darker area with a well in the middle. You walk over to the well, looking down to see if there is any water in there. You could not see much through the cracks.

“What are you looking for?” Siebren floats next to you.

“Water,” you continue to peer down.

“Is there?”

“I don’t know, I can’t see.”

Siebren slouch over, looking down.

“It does seem a bit damp … Maybe it’s unused?” Siebren ask.

Jack walks over to the stairs, watching you two.

“I don’t know why but I always have a fascination for wells. I think they are neat, especially as a kid,” you said.

“Maybe you are hoping for a wishing well,” Siebren looks up to you.

“Maybe? Or I just want to skinny dip in there because I always wanted to swim anywhere as a kid, like in fountains,” you giggle. Siebren laughs softly. Then your stop smiling, starting to look worried.

You turn to Jack, who is randomly keeping his distance over in a corner. He has his mask on, so you can’t tell whether he is looking right at you two or just the surrounding areas.

“… I’m scared I’m going to be yelled at, I have a feeling I got into trouble,” you whisper in his ears.

“Why?” Siebren ask with a gentle tone.

“For bringing a stranger over – I’m sorry but I really don’t know you well and it’s true,” you frown.

“There’s nothing wrong with that, there is always time to get to know each-other … Don’t worry about it,” Siebren pats your back.

“The last person I quickly connected to was my ex; that Is why I been questioning myself whether what I was doing is okay,” you reluctantly said.

“You are worried over how quickly we connected?” Siebren ask. He sounds surprisingly calm, why?

“Yes, exactly … I’m impulsive,” you look down the well, still looking for signs of water despite how dark it is.

“It’s fine I …” Siebren quiets down, suddenly feeling guilty. You don’t know about his outbursts. Would you get disappointed to see how broken he is? You were upset when you found out your ex is just an angry person later. He does not want to disappoint you. He doesn’t want you to feel like you have to “fix” him or something. He doesn’t want to put that pressure on you like how people around you probably did. Just expect you to take on their baggage with a smile.

“You’re what? Did you say something?” you ask.

“I … Remember when Sombra mentions something about my outbursts?” Siebren hesitantly ask.

You nodded.

Siebren is about to explain—until everyone heard Sombra. She pops out at the top platform, telling the group the food is ready. You float up, Siebren following suit while Jack walks back up the stairs. Siebren feels oddly relieved, although he is worried about you finding out about how fragile his mind is the hard way. He didn’t even tell you how relieved he is when you took him to a quieter place because the noise is starting to bother him.

They went back to Sombra’s home, the group quickly digging in to eat. You carefully ate one taco al pastor, even though you immediately start gagging if you chew on some gross squishy part of the meat. Siebren doesn’t have a problem eating, loving the food. He sits on the sofa next to you. McCree and Ana talk to each-other, lively in their conversation. Sombra sits on her pc, still checking for any activities. Jack is sitting on the table with Ana and McCree, but he is quieter than the two.

“Do you want to come back home?” you ask.

“I want to stay here with you but … I think there isn’t much room for me,” Siebren looks around.

“So yeah? It’s okay, I’ll keep in touch,” you pat his arm.

“Oh, I know, sweety. You can always come by and watch more Bill Nye with me,” Siebren pats your head.

You nodded.

You and Siebren got up, walking over to an empty space on the floor to make a wormhole. You two went back to his place.

“So uh … Hopefully I can stand my ground, I might get yelled at,” you scratch your head.

“Why?” Siebren tilt his head.

“Because they are endangered … They want to stay out of trouble, so they are going to be more paranoid than usual,” you look up with a sad glance.

“Ah … I’ll be here to comfort you if you need to, I’m going to check on some equations,” Siebren points at the lab.

You nodded with an “okei”, climbing back into the wormhole. You climb back with dread, closing the hole. You try to walk over to Sombra quickly.

“Hey (y/n)!” McCree calls to you. You nervously turn around.

“Who was that big fella you brought in?” he asks, innocently enough.

“A new friend, he can float like I can,” you shrug, avoiding eye-contact on purpose.

“Where you saw him?” McCree ask so more, still innocent enough.

You got silent. You were going to lie or half-truth it by saying “oh he was after Roadhog and Junkrat too funnily enough” but you might have already told them about Talon attacking you yesterday.

“I introduced him to them,” Sombra said out of the blue, typing away on her PC.

“Introduced them? How did you know him?” McCree turns to Sombra.

“I know everything about everyone, including your real name,” Sombra snickers.

“Hey… Don't know what you are referring to, but my name's not Joel. Best remember that,” McCree points at Sombra with an annoyed face.

“Joe?” you tilt your head.

“No! Just know my name is Jesse and nothing else,” McCree shook his head.

You blink, slowly walking over to Sombra.

“You still didn’t answer that question,” Jack suddenly said, sternly.

You and Sombra turn to him. Jack is looking straight at you with such a grave expression.


	14. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for f-slur and r-slur, also mentions and implications of suicide

“How did you know him?” Jack asks.

You suddenly got flashbacks to how you are so bad at keeping secrets or lying about stuff, making you question yourself as a person. Jack notice how nervous you got immediately.

“I told you, I introduce—”

“I’m asking (y/n), not you” Jack scolds, scaring you.

“Oh, here we go again with your father complex whatever,” Sombra rolls her eyes.

“Sombra, is that man from Talon?” Jack asks. Ana and McCree look up in shock.

“He’s _kidnapped_ by Talon,” you blurt out suddenly.

Everyone turns to you.

“… He must get out of that, he has no idea what’s going on even when I try to talk to him about it,” you shook your head.

“(y/n) why bring him in here?!” Jack scolds.

“How do you know if he might suddenly turn to you, much like how Amelie did? Do you know about Amelie?” Ana said in a serious tone.

“Amelie …?” you murmur nervously.

“She did this to me,” Ana points at her eyepatch.

“Is it the brainwashed girl?” you ask a little clearer.

“I doubt she was brainwashed …” Ana shook her head.

“Hey hey I know those people personally … Siebren as far as I know is not brainwashed, he is just manipulated to think they are not bad guys; (y/n) have it correct,” Sombra gets up from her desk.

“Sombra, is Amelie the brainwash girl?” you turn to Sombra.

“Yeah, Amelie is brainwashed – she didn’t just _decide_ to kill her husband out of nowhere,” Sombra shrug.

“Doesn’t matter whether Amelie decided to kill Gerard or not; what concerns me is what if Siebren was a spy and pretended to be a victim much like she did?” McCree said.

“Siebren is just as powerful as I am though, he would have you all killed on the spot if he really is a violent person,” you frown.

McCree opens his mouth but stops himself to think.

“I mean … (y/n) is right. If he knew what is going on and he knows Overwatch agents are enemies, he would have all of us crushed by now,” Sombra shrug.

“Well maybe he is taking his time!” McCree blurts out.

“Taking his time? For what? Reaper doesn’t take his time, Talon especially don’t take any time – if they want someone killed and they come across that person, they will delete them right then and there,” Sombra pokes at her desk.

“How can we trust someone that used to work for Talon?” McCree points at Sombra.

“So we just going to pretend Doomfist himself didn’t ask you to join Talon?,” Sombra turns and sits on her desk with sass.

“What?!” Jack stares down at McCree.

“Whoa hey! I was going to shoot him and he even insulted my outfit, of course I said no,” McCree frowns.

“Okay we need to settle down,” Ana gets up to try placating the two men.

“No no don’t bring the attention to me, how do we know _you_ can be trusted?”

“I think the problem here is you people have zero trust in anyone at all, you can’t even trust (y/n) without thinking they are a dumb child that would run into trouble,” Sombra glares. 

“Sombra they are _autistic_ , they don’t get it,” Jack exclaims.

“Just because they are autistic they are going to be stupid?” Sombra furrow her brows.

“That is NOT what I said, what I mean is they are not going to understand how bad this is – why we are being so cautious in the first place, they don’t get it,” Jack angrily explains.

“I’m pretty sure they understand that, just that they are not being as paranoid about it.”

“Because they are too tired to get it, it’s not just the autism – they are SUICIDAL!” Jack blurts out.

Everyone got quiet. They had no idea that was a thing, not even Sombra. Sombra turns a little to see you disappeared again.

“You scared them away,” she mumbled.

“Don’t you understand? They don’t feel anything -- not even imminent danger because they are already too unstable to get it, that is why I got worried they went with those two criminals and then a full-blown Talon agent; they really don’t care what happens to them,” Jack said, clearly frustrated.

Ana and McCree look down, having zero idea that you were thinking about ending your life. Sombra sits back down on her desk calmly, continuing to type through her PC. She feels relief when she looks and see there are zero updates about your search.

* * *

Mako is looking through the fridge. They try to eat everything, but the way they consume stuff is odd. Junkrat ate turkey ham and mozzarella cheese cold just because while Mako attempts to cook something. He is thinking about making a sandwich. He turns around to see your back turned to him, slouching slightly. He ignored you, busy trying to look for the butter.

“Hit me.”

Mako bumps his head a little on the top of the fridge, pulling himself out. He glances at you. You look so … wrong. Your eyes look like you are about to cry, colors are drained from your face, and your body seem so stiff.

“Hit me,” you repeat yourself, your voice so quiet and hoarse.

“What?” Mako ask.

“Beat me please,” you angrily said, your wild sorrowful eyes not looking up at him.

“Beat you up? For what?” Mako completely face you.

“I didn’t listen to you,” you shook your head.

“Listen? You didn’t listen to what?”

“About not trusting anyone,” you hold your arms, shivering and turning away.

Oh… That’s it? What else has happened? He thought… But he turn towards the fridge, not caring about it.

“Aren’t you angry I didn’t listen to you?” you ask.

“I will if you don’t leave me alone,” Mako grumbles.

He did not see you burst to tears silently. Can’t he just hurt you like a bad person does? You are too nervous to try to poke at him, especially with how gross the vibes are. More tears spill out, Mako only hearing how uneven your nose breathing is.

“You’re such a fucking coward,” you angrily stated.

Mako turns only to see you stomping off. A coward? How is he a coward? Because he refuses to lecture you over what he said? Or … Mako huff out in annoyance, thinking too deep into it. You are probably referring to what he is struggling with; his inability to express his cruelty to you. He can ignore you and act cold, but he cannot do anything else. He made a ham and cheese sandwich, although it’s not heated up or something. He walks over to Junkrat on the couch, who is currently eating a whole pack of crackers while watching nature shows on TV. Mako and Junkrat sat quietly. Mako’s been impressed with how oddly quiet Junkrat is since he has been watching TV this whole time, except to go eat or sleep. Mako eats his sandwich while trying to pay attention to the screen.

_You’re such a coward._

He hates that you might be right. He feels like he has been passive this whole time, at least more so than usual. He doesn’t remember when the last time was he did anything violent. He finishes the sandwich quickly. He gets up, walking over to one of the doors of the bedroom. He opens it up. He finds you over to the window seat, slouching and your back turned. Mako closes the door behind him.

He sees your shoulders stiffening.

“What do you mean I’m a coward?” he finally asks.

You did not turn to look at him nor did you respond back.

“Answer me, how am I a coward?” Mako ask angrily.

“You’re just looking at me like a child, right?” you said.

Mako didn’t say anything to that.

“I’m 21 years old. I’m old enough,” you loudly stated.

“What about your age?” Mako grumbles.

“Why else would you act different around me? I hate that shit.”

Why does he act different around you? He is the meanest person anyone can know but …

“You’re such a fucking sham,” you lower your head a little.

“A sham?”

“You only pretend to be such a monster and a walking killing machine. But you ain’t shit. You are just as basic as any edgelord online. What are you trying to prove doing criminal stuff? Hmm?” you turn your head to the side a little.

Mako stay silent.

“Are you trying to prove you are not weak when you really are? Fucking idiot. Getting exposed by none other than an unstable _child_ ,” you snicker bitterly.

Mako clenches his fists. He hates that you seem to be right. What is he trying to prove exactly? That no one can mess with him without consequence? That nothing will deter him to do whatever he wants, no matter how violent? Who is he trying to prove this to? Just for the world? The Australian government that let him and his people down? Who was he and what is he trying to prove? And why _you_ of all people got him thinking this way? When was the last time he thought too deeply about his existence? He sighs in annoyance. He does not know what to do with this information. However, it is easy to say “I don’t care” then do just that. Continue to live his life blissfully while doing whatever he pleases. What does he want to do for now despite the consequences?

…

You hear Roadhog’s footsteps get closer to you after a long pause. You felt the edge of your mouth tug. It was so fast—you find yourself thrown onto the floor roughly, hitting the back of your head hard. You only remember this pain from when you were a clumsy but active child that always hits their head somewhere. You got dizzy from the hit, shaking you up. You barely register Mako grabbing your neck, closing his unused hand into a fist. You brace yourself for impact, thinking to yourself in a nonchalant way “finally”. You only felt his hand around your neck tighten slightly. Mako realize that he could not bring himself to punch you when he noticed the spikes on his gloved hand. He quickly realized “But wait … Why can’t I just disfigure this brat? I did that before, what is stopping me?" he thoughts angrily... "why do I care?"

He tightens his grip on your neck. You feel the pulse on your neck and jaw intensify. Mako can feel it too – it’s fast. He barely looks at your face, only to be disturbed with what he saw … You are smiling. Your empty eyes look up at him, slightly winking. Twenty-four hours ago, you were scared just from his angry voice. Now you are just here, basically in danger, just smiling at him so calmly. Mako shakes his head in frustrations, raising his fist up again to try to land a hit. He feels awful, why? Why does he feel awful? Can’t he just give it to you? He said he killed for less, right? This would be nothing to him, right?

“Mako?”

Mako looks up from the bench table, seeing a young boy. He did not look at him in the eyes, but he always was like that. He sits across, putting his fat bag on the table. He seems more nervous than usual.

“You doing alright, Sam?” Mako ask calmly.

“So uh …” he begins.

Mako kept looking at his phone, not seeing how different Sam is acting.

“What happened?? I heard you got suspended,” he tilts his head.

“Some idiots called me a faggot, so I beat their ass.”

“Pff they deserve it,” he giggles.

Mako shrugs. He looks at his phone.

“For how long is the suspension?” he ask.

“Like three days.”

“What about the bullies? Isn’t that a hate crime or whatever?”

“You know how stupid school is, they don’t give a shit.”

“I guess yeah … I wonder why they called you that if you have a girlfriend? Don’t they mean bisexual or pan?” he squints.

“Who care, they dumb as hell.”

“Pff remember how you said to this one person messing with me in freshman year “you are so retarded even other retards call you retard?”” Sam said before bursting into laughter.

“He was being an ass by making autistic jokes, the idiot … Feel bad about it though,” Mako shook his head.

“Why?”

“Because the word retard is a slur and I shouldn’t have said that,” Mako said.

“Aw come on, I’m autistic and thought that was funny,” Sam snickers.

“I know but still, I’m trying to be woke,” Mako looks at his phone.

“Ehh I guess I understand, at least you didn’t use it against me like the other assholes,” Sam shrugs.

The boy stares at his friend while Mako kept looking at his phone, as if about to say something important.

“Is it her? What’s wrong?” Sam ask, with slight annoyance in his voice.

“She is freaking out right now … She said I don’t sound very happy when she told me about a job she gotten,” Mako frowns.

“Ugh,” the boy rolls his eyes.

“I don’t know, I always upset her.”

“More like she is upset about everything.”

“Geez, you really don’t like this person.”

“Bruh she’s too possessive of you, that’s weird.”

“Isn’t that normal? People are supposed to be possessive of their partner?”

The boy got silent. He really doesn’t know how to answer that question since he grew up with parents in an unhappy marriage. Mako remembers he is living in a broke home, so he would run off by himself just to see him.

“… Mako uhh…”

Mako looks up at him.

“I know it’s really early but here is your birthday card. Mom got angry at me for buying random stuff though,” the boy gave a sad smile.

“My birthday is next month though,” Mako raise a brow.

“I know bud bud, but I might forget it or something,” he shrugs.

Mako looks down.

“So uh … Yeah bud bud,” Sam shrug.

Mako notice how Sam seem stiff or his eyes seem puffy. After hanging out with Mako, having small talk about stuff, Mako’s girlfriend calls his phone.

“Can this stupid bitch leave you alone for one fucking second?” Sam blurted out angrily.

Mako looks up from his phone with his brows furrowed.

“She isn’t giving you space, that is not okay!” Sam said, his expression full of frustration. His tears suddenly spill out.

“She’s just … She just really sensitive,” Mako shakes his head.

“You barely ever message me back and do you see me making a big deal out of it? No, because I’m not an insecure asshole that bully people into talking to me,” Sam glares.

“Hey, don’t be mean to her – she is really nice and the best,” Mako frowns.

“BULLSHIT,” Sam sternly exclaim. Then Sam’s expression grew terrified, his tears spilling out.

“Why are you crying anyway?” Mako ask.

“… Don’t worry about it, just my emotions … Sorry …” Sam rubs the tears off his face.

Mako never sees boys cry but this kid cries a l o t. Then again … He did not grow up with male expectations. He is never told to “man up” like all the other boys. Mako and a handful of people call him by his male pronouns and name. His parents don’t know though, not even the school. Mako doesn’t care though, he just looks at him as Sam and always correct people around him.

“I don’t know but anyways just – don’t let people push you around, be the bigger man like how you stood up against those assholes,” Sam said.

“Okay,” Mako shrugs. He misses the girl’s call. He sighs, knowing she is going to get ballistic.

“Anyways, happy birthday Mako. Hope you live a lot longer than my dumbass,” he snickers.

“A fat ass like me? I doubt it,” Mako snickers.

“Hey hey you’re not fat, just thick,” Sam laughs along.

“Pff whatever bro,” Mako shrugs.

Again, Sam looks as if he is about to say something but is holding himself back. His lips flutter a little while his eyes are wide with hesitation.

“I love you Mako, I’ll miss you,” he said, quickly lowering his head down and turning around.

“Ehh I’ll be back soon, it’s fine,” Mako shrugs with a smile. Sam looks up a little to see that smile one last time before leaving.

“Yeh goodbye Mako … and uh…” Sam turns around shyly.

Mako looks up to Sam.

“Thank you for being my best friend,” Sam said, giving a sorrowful smile, his eyes watering.

“No problem bro, be careful,” Mako wave his hand out.

Mako watch Sam go. With a slight slouch, he walks quickly onto the sidewalk and left Mako’s sight.

You feel Mako’s hands shake. You stare up at Mako, your smile quickly disappearing. You hear him hiccup and his breathing quivering. Was that a sob? Your head quickly turns straight at him, your eyes suddenly beaming with worry.

“… I C A N’T…” Mako said this so painfully, lowering his fist in defeat.

You stare in shock as Mako immediately start sobbing and crying, his noises muffled by his mask. He wraps his arms tightly around you in a bear hug.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry…” Mako kept apologizing, never hearing his voice sounding this human. His body shakes with his hiccups.

Even thought your fears and your demons tells you to never show kindness nor feel any love again, you couldn’t help but … You cry silently with him, reaching your arms out to wrap it around his neck.

You pat his hair, allowing yourself to love this broken man with your tears and sympathy.

This man you are holding is not Roadhog; this is the Mako he was. This is the Mako that kept losing the things he loved and cared for until there is nothing left.

Even though you lost hope in ever being comforting to someone, you hold Mako in your arms in such a motherly way. You know deep inside that this man has been through so much and deserved better. You did not dare allow your paranoid demons tell you to push him away.


	15. Misanthropy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for talks of suicide here

Mako came back to his home. It was a barn that was 15 minutes away from campus. After feeding his pigs, he got to his room to do what he needs to do. His parents gave him a scolding about how he should be a bigger man, but he shrugged it off.

Mako pulls out the birthday card. It was a small white envelope. He rips it open in a messy way, pulling out the card. Stuff spills out at the bottom, landing on his desk. He looks at it, picking up the content. One is his debit card, 30 Australian dollars, then a bunch of doodles Sam drew for Mako. He is confused as to why Sam would give all his money to Mako unless it is a prank. He reads the messy handwriting on the card – there are a bunch of spaces with scratched out messages, but one message that is not says “I’m so sorry, please forgive me.”

Mako also noticed a few of the messages got smeared by some liquids. He tries to make up what it says, needing more context. He might have been imagining it, but he thought he saw “love” in one of them. Mako got a sick feeling in his stomach. Did Sam make it back home…?

Mako completely ignore his girlfriend’s messages, coming into a messaging app. He texts to Sam.

“I don’t know why you gave me your debit card for my birthday lmao doesn’t your mom check your bank transactions?” Mako texted.

Sam is offline. He is usually quick to reply to Mako’s messages unless Sam’s mom took his phone like this one time. He stares down at his phone to see if he starts typing …. Nothing.

“Hey, you doing alright? It’s cool, I understand your frustrations about all this. I’m also getting annoyed about it but she’s really nice, you met her. Anyways uhh you made it back home or not?” he added.

Nothing.

Then one notification from his girlfriend pops up --- “Are you talking to Sam right now?”

Mako finally comes back to school after suspension. He has to calm his girlfriend down last night because she randomly talked about taking her own life after he hadn’t spoken to her in a few hours, so his eyes are just tired. His first class is with Sam. He came over to the class expecting to see Sam back, waving his hand wildly as to reenact a titanic scene much to everyone’s judgement. He remembers Sam got livelier ever since he started talking to Mako. He still remembers how he was as a freshman; so quiet and distant. Mako pass through the door and looks over to where Sam would be … He sees his desk empty. He stares at the desk, feeling his worries bubbling up. He even ignored the persistent buzzing of his phone. He sat down on the table next to Sam, expecting him to come over. He always had perfect attendance; he always comes to school, even if he is sick. The teacher is sitting at her desk, although she seems more sullen than usual. Mako knew the vibes are off.  
Mako then remembers he did not spam memes at all for the last three days like he normally does. He did message his friend more than once, asking if he is alright. Mako does not remember when the last time was he message him first. Sam always message first and replies. He felt something bad in his stomach, especially since Sam is always vocal and excited.

The teacher finally gets up from her desk ten minutes later.

“I know they are going to announce it later but … We will be taking a break day today. Use this day to catch up with missing work and such,” she said, sounding so sorrowful.

Mako remembers that this teacher is always understanding of Sam since she is the first to know he is autistic and a trans boy. She even introduced him as Samuel instead of his dead name. Even at his worst, she still tries to comfort him or try to understand him. Then he saw the teacher walk up to Mako.

“Rutledge? Can I speak with you for a bit? It’s okay if you want space…” she asks softly.

“Is it about Sam?” Mako ask.

She was about to nod and say yes when the announcement suddenly starts. After stating general stuff, the speak suddenly states at the end…  
“Let’s have a moment in silence for [redacted] Navarro.”

* * *

“… I’m sorry for being mean to you,” you softly said.

“No,” Mako shook his head.

You are turned away from him, not wanting to invade his piracy. He’s not wearing his mask because he took it off to clean off his tears, but you refuse to look at his face.

“… I wasn’t honest with you, which is cowardly of me,” Mako said, his voice sounding way clearer. You sat there quietly.

“No no, I’m the coward here,” you squeeze your eyes shut in shame.

“I know I was supposed to be the “bad guy” and a _one-man apocalypse_ …” he said with a gnarly voice, his hands out like he is pretending to be a monster, “but, ever since I met you, I couldn’t bring myself to be anymore meaner,” Mako explain.

“Why the fuck not?” you ask sternly, lifting your head up in a flash but still not turning to face him.

“Wh- I’m just as confused as you are! I was wondering why I randomly felt the need NOT to be so harsh towards you, it made me feel like a coward. It’s embarrassing,” Mako looks to the side.

“Maybe you are scared of my powers?” You furrow your brows.

“I want you to try to hurt me, so I can have a reason to be awful but …” Mako stops himself, realizing something.

“…”

“Is that why you want me to hurt you?” Mako looks down to you.

You are not sure if that is the only reason. You didn’t respond.

“What do you think?” he asks some more.

“I don’t know... Nowadays, being given affection makes me feel gross and unhappy,” you said.

“Gross? Why? Because you think you don’t deserve it?” Mako looks at your direction.

“I don’t deserve love BECAUSE of how I react to it now – I just get disgusted.”

“Were you always like this?”

“… No.”

Mako sighs but started coughing a little.

“That is why I was alright with you two – you specifically. You are brutally honest, and I needed that,” you scratch the back of your head.

Mako and you sit quietly for a while.

“I think I know why,” Mako softly said.

“Why what?” you ask.

“Why I seem to care, why I seem to know so much about your problems, why I couldn’t hurt you,” Mako turns to the door.

“Hah?”

“You reminded me of a friend.”

“Junkrat?”

“No, not that idiot. I meant … Someone who is a lot like you, also autistic.”

“Where are they?”

“… I never really found out where did he go. I just know they found his body in the river,” Mako said.

“Oh god, was he murdered?”

“The world killed him. The world let this kid down. His parents let him down. His peers let him down … I let him down.”

You turn your head a little but not enough to see him. You feel your heart sink, quickly understanding what happened to Sam.

“… Some people can’t handle it. They couldn’t take the pain anymore. They couldn’t take the fears, the despair, the uncertainty … It’s not your fault he is gone,” you try to explain. You are too worried to say outright that you try to do the same thing he did, almost the same way. You feel alot worse remembering how many people did care for you but then spent years upset at what they could have done differently to help you. But it's not their fault you came to that decision. You're just not okay and didn't ask for help. You couldn't. You think Sam probably followed that logic before doing what he did. 

“I was the last person he talked to… I could have stopped him; I could have listened to him instead of being so preoccupied over a clingy bitch…” Mako starts to shake in anger.

Mako felt your cold hands touch his large arm.

“Have you talked to anyone about this?” you ask.

“No. I don’t remember the last time I did, but I haven’t talked about him for a long time,” Mako reply.

You hum a little.

“I broke up with this one girlfriend I had at the time after it happened. I blamed her for what happened. That girl isn’t the one that needed help … It was Sam. Sam needed help and I choose to pacify her instead of him,” Mako said angrily.

“How old were you?”

“I was in high school.”

“Aw come on, don’t be so harsh on yourself … You were just a child and it’s still not your fault,” you gently pat his arm. You start to feel so bad for your old friends; who knows if they went through the same emotional turmoil about what they could have done to be there for you? You start to wonder if Claudio ever found out about your disappearance; Did he feel bad? Or did he cruelly laugh at you along with that girl?

“I still messed up,” Mako said.

You blinked.

“… Is there something that might remind you of him? I can bring it with my powers out of thin air,” you didn’t notice your mouth hesitantly curling the tiniest smile.

Mako shrugs.

You try to think about it, closing your fist tightly while you stick your arm out slightly. You quickly open your hand up, a crumpled piece of paper pops up on your palm. You unfolded the paper gently, looking down at it.

It’s just a doodle of two people. One is a tall large dude while another is a small dude, both posing. You slowly turn, nudging Mako to look.

“I try to think of something, but this pops up,” you stick the note out to him.

Mako’s breathing got funny. He gently picks it up from your hand. Then Mako starts to get up, making his bed creak.

“… About that plan with Talon? Forget about it,” he turns his back on you to walk to the kitchen.

“Why?” you look at Mako’s back.

“Just … No. Just build my home back up and that is it,” Mako said, fumbling his mask back on.

“I … Okay…” you glance back down.

You and Junkrat went back to Australia, only to see a huge mess and the place flatten.

“Wow, look at this. My hat's off to the architect of this fantastic destruction!” Junkrat smiled widely.

Looking around, Junkrat checked on his roofless shack and was confused to see blood splatters on a few of his stuff and on the floor. You did not know any better because you are not used to seeing gore.

“They really stepped on it,” Junkrat said amusingly.

“Wait … That’s real?” you stare at the red streaks on the wooden floor.

“What’s real?”

“Is blood that bright red? I thought it was just the movies.”

“Nah, seems legit.”

You focus all your energy on bringing everything back while Mako and Junkrat sits around. You suggested to them if you can just upgrade a few things, like adding bathrooms or whatever. After an hour of fixing things, the house is back on its feet.

“Oh … Uh, I have to go now before Talon comes back and ruin everything again. But I’ll come back to visit all the time,” you look up to your two tall friends.

“At least bring groceries to us – I’m so glad to have met you, mate,” Junkrat smiled sweetly, coming over to hug you. Mako watch your empty eyes look up, remembering how you cannot handle affection anymore. You gently pat Junkrat’s back, peering around nothing.

“Pff you just needed food,” you suddenly laugh.

“Of course! We might starve and start causing trouble, but you keep us pacified,” Junkrat snickers.

“Thank you for your honesty … Mate,” you nodded, cringing a little.

“Thank you for everything,” Junkrat grins some more.

You are too shy to turn to Mako, making a worm hole under your feet before you jump in to come back to Siebren. You were going to come back to Jack, but they are probably arguing still.

Mako turns, seeing that you did not walk up to him to say goodbye. Again, he felt his heartache. He questions himself, wondering why suddenly anything you do have an emotional effect on him.

Junkrat quickly went inside his home, leaving Mako alone outside. Mako stomps over to his large house, getting in to go over to his bed. It’s the new bed you made for him. He lays down on it, sighing heavily.

He rummages through his pocket, pulling out the piece of paper you gave him. He did not tell you, but this is one of Sam’s doodles. He always liked to draw him. Mako wonders sometimes if maybe Sam loved him more deeply than that of friendship. What if the one time he said “I love you” actually meant more?

Mako’s heart sank. The way you rushed away from him. How adamant you are. How _calm_ you are around him and Junkrat even though you knew who they are. How you react inappropriately to acts of violence, like when he grabbed you. How you smiled so coldly at him while pinned on the ground. How you ask to get hurt. How you did not care being around Talon agents.

Do you not care about yourself? Does your passive nature mean that …?

Oh god.

You’re still suicidal.

Mako gets up quickly, coughing a little. He registers the information on TV as people _assumed_ they were suicidal when they are not. Their loved ones said they were told you been getting thoughts about it. Mako clenches his teeth and fists.

Those people are lucky enough that you trust them enough with that information, despite how dark it is. Sam never got the heart to tell him. Instead of helping them, why did they left you alone to deal with it on your own? Why didn’t they check up on you? Why didn’t you _sister_ checked on you? Why did everyone just ignore you? Why did Claudio choose that girl over you--?!

Mako covers his face with his calloused hands, slouching. He is getting increasingly angry … At himself and at the people in your previous life, his body shaking from rage. He’s getting angrier at the man for letting you down. EVERYONE let you down. Just like how they let Sam down. Mako then remembers the root cause for his misanthropy and his hate for the world. Sam. Sam gave him a reason to be angry at everyone who ostracize and terrorize people like him. Vulnerable people like him. First they let Sam down. Second they let his parents down. Third they let his people down. They kept letting them down. That is why he is cruel – he isn’t cruel just to be an edgelord, he is cruel because those people living comfortably and blissfully unaware didn’t care. Those suits didn’t care. The politicians didn’t care. Nobody cares—

Mako heard a weird bump from the second platform. Mako whips up from his hands, looking at the ladder. He heard a yelp when a small figure jumps off the platform but did not land on the floor harshly. You floated back on the floor, mumbling to yourself about how you forgot you can do that.

“I thought you left,” Mako tilt his head.

“I felt bad I didn’t say goodbye to you – Sorry, I was too shy,” you gave a forced toothy smile.

Mako did not know what to say – then he heard the sliding doors open.

“Hey Roadhog?”

You and Mako look up to see Junkrat standing awkwardly at the doorway.

“Oh hey (y/n)! I thought you left – anyways uhh are we ever going to have our revenge against Talon? I don’t think we ever talked about it with (y/n),” Junkrat said, scratching his wild hair.

“… Forget about it,” Mako looks down at the paper next to him. You didn’t respond at all, knowing that Mako isn’t okay with the plan anymore.

“What? Why?” Junkrat furrow his brows.

“It’s not worth it.”

Mako then remembers Talon is after you. They are planning to take you away. If they are capable of being a threat to him just like when the whole thing happened last night, who knows if they are going to take away anything else from him. Who knows if—

The three of you heard some voices outside, making you all turn towards the door. Junkrat turns around, looking over to the windows of the sliding doors. He sees a few people out there, but there is someone on the roof. Junkrat squints.

“What is it?” Mako calls. You slowly come over to Junkrat, getting ready to pop off if something were to happen.

“It’s them Junkers … Are they scraping for something? That’s the lot of them…” Junkrat wonders to himself verbally.

Mako got alarmed, walking up to the door behind Junkrat. They see more Junkers popping up, Mako instantly recognizing a few of them as the Junker queen’s goons. Why are they out of Junkertown if both Junkrat and Roadhog is banned from the place? Why would they go outside just to come after them?

“Are they after my refrigerator? Ugh, how they know I have a new refrigerator??” Junkrat glares.

“Talon.” Mako said bluntly.

“Huh?!” Junkrat and you whip around to stare at Mako.

“Talon must have struck a deal with the queen; I’m surprised that she is even willing to talk to them, but they may have scared them to comply,” Mako sees the Junkers starting to yell at them.

“Ughhh I knew we should have gone after them sooner!” Junkrat growls, covering his forehead in frustration. You frown, continuing to look out the window.

“Idiot! Did you saw how they flatten the place overnight? Who knows what types of stuff they have up their sleeves?” Mako looks down at Junkrat.

“I can do the same thing! Huh, you think that’s special?!” Junkrat loudly exclaim, aggressively walking into Mako’s living room.

“You do know we are two nobodies living in the middle of nowhere?” Mako follows behind Junkrat.

“Did you forget about our successful world heist? Did you forget all the destruction we caused without getting caught … Permanently?? We are more than capable of going against some powerful organization whether it’s with (y/n) or not,” Junkrat turns his nose up. Then he whips around to the door -- more sounds of bumps then numerous knockings on the doors. You look all around you as you heard people on the other side of the building. You calm yourself down, opening a wormhole on the floor.

“We need to go – now,” you squint, pointing at the hole.

Junkrat and Mako nodded, jumping back in on the void while you went last.


	16. Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of suicide - like it gets specific
> 
> Writing this fanfic made me realize how ... Weird Overwatch lore is. Nothing is really making sense in terms of what motivates someone to do this or that. Even though this character has been around for a while, Reaper's reason as to why he wants to kill everyone out of nowhere is still not known. The best explanation I can find for why Reaper turn on his friends is written by Jaxc on the Blizzard forums
> 
> (Link to the theory here https://us.forums.blizzard.com/en/overwatch/t/conspiracy-theory-reaper-didnt-start-the-overwatch-civil-war-soldier-did/392694)
> 
> Writing this story is making me realize how many holes are in the lore so uhhh yeh the memes jabbing at Overwatch lore are 100% true

You stay in your room, laying down on your window seat.

“I mean, it’s alright you know! It’s comfortable here, a little cold, but we have food and there are no cops around,” Junkrat drones on, pacing back and forth in the room.

Mako got his bed back here. He did notice earlier how you been struggling with trying to bring out random stuff, at least larger things. You haven’t moved from your window seat then.

“But STILL! We can’t just let Talon get away with it! They have to pay for messing with Junkrat and Roadhog!” Junkrat spins around, angrily shaking his fists.

“I don’t want to lose (y/n),” Mako suddenly said. Even his eyes widen, surprised at what he said.

“Oh you’re … You’re worried for (y/n)?” Junkrat’s expressions softens.

Mako got silent. He is too stubborn to admit anymore.

“But YOU suggested that they destroy Talon, why suddenly you care about them after terrorizing the poor thing?!” Junkrat glares.

Mako still doesn’t say anything.

“Ugh that stupid nonverbal thing again … Uh ay (y/n)! You don’t mind doing this task, do ya?” Junkrat calls to you.

You didn’t respond.

“Oh god please not the both of you giving me the silent treatment,” Junkrat groan in annoyance, walking over to check on you but Mako grabs his arm to stop him.

“They’re asleep,” Mako said.

Junkrat looks up, seeing how you are laying still and breathing slowly. Junkrat gave out a strong sigh, shrugging off Mako’s hand to walk away.

“Imma go watch TV,” Junkrat mumbles, walking out of the room.

Mako turns around to see you there peacefully. He knew you must have been tired because you been using your powers too much for hours. He felt bad that your efforts are wasted … Bad? He realizes that he is feeling empathy. This is so odd. It felt kinda painful yet so human. He sits down on his bed, glancing at your unmoving body.

* * *

You do not remember much. You remember you were running away from something with two people. They look about your age, yet they seem familiar. You remember sitting with them in a large group of people, explaining the situations. You only remember how safe you felt with these two, willing to protect them at all costs. The most vivid memory is when you found yourself being on a boat with them, floating under the stars. It was dark, but you can make up their silhouettes.

You woke up, getting up groggy. You suddenly remember the whole situation with Talon … It was probably Talon that was chasing after you and your friends. Then you remember you other dreams and how they didn’t seem to come true, only being a reflection of what you wanted things to be. You stir up, sitting down and placing your hands on your head to hold it, looking down in nothing. Is your life really going to be spent that way? Running away not only from your problems but from actual bad people? You grit your teeth, angry that you are still trapped like you always been. Just even worse because now they are going after the people that ever connected with you. You do not know what to do. You do not have much choice other than to … Kill them all. Mako said no but what if Junkrat is right? They must pay for their crimes, and they are still after them. Your wide eyes look up slowly, remembering about Sigma. Is he a good guy? What about him? What is Ana is right about him possibly being as tricky as the brainwashed girl? You cannot face Talon bosses alone but … _What about just one agent?_

“(y/n)?”

You look up quickly. You see Mako sitting up from his bed, looking right at you.

“… Yeah?” you ask huskily.

“I want to talk to you,” Mako said.

“About what?” you ask, looking away with a terrified look on your face.

“Are you still suicidal?” Mako ask point blank.

You blink, staring at Mako fearfully.

“Is that why you didn’t care being around me and Junkrat? You didn’t care what happens to you?” Mako kept asking.

You are too embarrassed to talk about it. Also tired. You did not like how protective people got over you when they learn anything about you. You are not even sure if you can die easily since you have powers now. Someone must do it quickly, like maybe snipe you, super quick unless most of what you do is reflexive. There were a few times where you did something just out of survival instincts rather than at will.

“Please tell me the truth,” Mako said as gently as he can.

“I don’t want to scare you,” you shake your head.

“Nothing scares me anymore.”

“You’re sure??”

You two stay silent for a few seconds.

“So it’s true?” he tilts his head.

“… You want to know how I got here?” you stare right at his eye holes.

Mako stay quiet.

“I was falling into the water when I was suddenly time-travelled over here. I was wondering why everything seem to go so slow and eternal, then out of nowhere I was in Moira’s lab back in Oasis.”

Mako felt his chest tighten. Into the water? The same way Sam did?

“I was jumping off a bridge because I was too scared to deal with other people. I could not live with it. I cannot handle my emotions. It got into the point where feeling any emotions scares me. I did not want to accept that I will inevitably hurt other people with my mistakes. I don’t want to live in constant fear every day of my life; it’s hurting me and chipping off my sanity every hour. Even feelings can hurt other people. I could not handle it. I can’t handle anyone so why should other people handle me? And they get angry when they try to because instead of doing stuff because they genuinely care for me, they are only thinking of themselves. They only want me to be happy so they don’t feel bad, not really because they care.”

Mako continues to listen, not responding at all.

“… I can’t look at people. All I see is superficial kindness, weakness, selfishness … I can’t accept anyone’s kindness anymore, it disgusts me now,” you teared up, glaring to the side.

“…” Mako kept staring at you.

“This world is too cold for me; I don’t want to be here anymore.”

“… You hated being nice because you think you are just as fake as everyone else,” Mako finally respond.

You quickly nodded.

“Have you eaten?” Mako ask.

You look up. You don’t remember the last time you ate… Oh wait, was it tacos? Your sleep schedule and food schedule are messed up because you been in Mexico and Australia simultaneously. You do not even remember when you had a proper breakfast. Or even a good night sleep.

“I wasn’t taking care of myself at all … I think I ate tacos hours before, but I don’t feel hungry; I just feel sad,” you rub your temples.

“(y/n) eat,” Mako sighs.

“I feel sick,” you roll yourself into a ball.

“Eat pizza or something, just get something,” Mako suggests, but there was a tiny shiver heard in his voice.

You manage to summon a slice of pizza, starting to eat it slowly with tears rolling down your cheeks. You look out the window, seeing the stars growing dimmer. You regret talking about your problems. You don’t want to open up to anyone at all, yet you keep doing so. Why? Why you kept asking for help when you don’t want it? You turn to Mako, seeing him still sitting down as he watch you. You’re not sure what to do after this nap. You just feel miserable.

You continue to look at the window, the stars dimming even further … Until you start seeing a halo. You squint, trying to quickly eat the crust. You blink rapidly to see clearly – but the stars came back.

“… I’m bringing in a box of pizza for you and Jamison, hold on,” you hop out the window seat.

You walk out the room, Mako slowly getting off his bed to follow you. You quickly pull up a box, running up to place it on the coffee table. Jamison is too distracted at the TV, watching two bugs fighting each-other to the death. Mako catches up, gently sitting down on the sofa while you squeeze between the two.

You look at the TV, watching Monster Bug Wars but still have thoughts racing in your head. You are not sure what to do. You have so much self-doubts and you feel powerless. Mako felt you stim when your hand lightly smack around, landing on his muscled arm. Your eyes are fixed to the TV’s direction, but he sees your eyebrows twitching. It has been a long time since he ever cared for anyone, let alone a human being. He was lowkey babysitting Junkrat, but to genuinely try to help is something he has no experience in.

Nobody notices Sombra walking around. She found the group, coming over to see them.

“Hey (y/n), you’re okay?” she waves a little.

The three look up at her. You nodded slowly but couldn’t really understand her with the noise from the TV. Mako then remembers that you are not in an okay shape when you first came back to the void.

“What happened?” Mako ask.

“Oh some idiots started arguing in front of them,” Sombra roll her eyes a little.

“Arguing? About what?”

“They think (y/n) is a fragile little baby that can’t think for themselves,” Sombra said.

Mako sees you stand up, walking over to Sombra. Sombra gently holds your hands to walk you back into your room. You two close the door before walking into the window seat.

“So uh …” Sombra starts.

You blink slowly.

“There are no updates to your search by the way … Siebren would have already said something if he isn’t really a good guy, but I’m still checking,” she glances at you, smiling a little.

You kept looking at her direction quietly. Sombra looks around nervously for some reason.

“… Jack told everyone something disturbing, but I don’t know if he is lying; but then I remember when I first met you uh you..” Sombra looks down with a frown.

“Did you see anything about Talon striking a deal with some queen?” you tilt your head.

“Huh? A queen?”

“…”

“I did check for the second time and saw something about Junkertown, why?”

“Those people back where Mako lives try to attack them.”

“Oh …”

You turn to the window while Sombra looks around nervously.

“I’m suddenly craving nachos,” you comment.

Sombra snickers, lowering her head down.

“Uh … I’m going to stay with these two, I’m too scared to go back,” you shake your head.

“You’re worried they are going to argue again?” Sombra ask.

“Not just that but the vibes feel so off, like someone is holding a grudge,” you shrug.

“I think I know what you are talking about … Jack and McCree are kind of awkward right now, mostly because of the Blackwatch thing,” Sombra place her chin on her hand.

“Black watch?” you peer up at her.

“Blackwatch is part of Overwatch; during the last years of Overwatch, Blackwatch started to rebel against its parent organization. McCree used to be part of Blackwatch and worked alongside Reaper,” Sombra explain.

“Reaper?”

“The guy with the skull mask that attacked you.”

“O-Oh … Wait, He was part of Overwatch?”

“You forgot? He basically betrayed all of his friends, even resorting to killing them.”

“Why?!” you glower.

“Honestly, even I don’t know what’s going through his head.”

“But nobody just _decides_ to kill their own friends.”

“True … But anyways, yeah Jack just look down on ex Blackwatch agents now after the Swiss incident; people thought both him and Reaper died in an explosion.”

“Swiss incident?”

“It’s the climax; it’s when Black watch rebels against Overwatch but then an explosion happened. I don’t know what could have caused it, but I am curious of it myself.”

“Maybe Talon caused it?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised but something tells me it was not them … Seems too obvious.”

“Oh …” you look down.

“… I have a theory though, and it’s because Jack isn’t as innocent as he thinks he is.”

“What do you mean?” you turn to Sombra.

“He always thinks he is a hero and knows better, but maybe what happened was he scapegoated Blackwatch – therefore placing all blame on Gabe – after Overwatch came under fire for the black ops missions. I know Gabe is one of the founders of Overwatch and did a lot of shady stuff for the organization, only to get vilified later … That is the best explanation I can find for why he is acting that way.”

“What’s black ops? Like a video game?”

“What? No like … Secret missions, undergoing, carry out espionage and sometimes assassinations … One assassination is the killing of Antonio Bartalotti, done by Reaper. That is when Akande came to power and the existence of Blackwatch is brought to light.”

“… None of this makes sense.”

“Pff you’re telling me…”

“No one seems consistent at all. If Jack really was good friends with Reaper, why would he throw him under the bus? If Reaper did care for Jack, why resort to murder? Nothing makes sense, are they even okay?”

“Maybe Jack was lying to himself … I mean, he did break up his ex-boyfriend because he choose duty over him. I wouldn’t be surprised if he chooses the organization over Reaper.”

Your eyes widen.

“He thinks he is a good person; but he also did shady stuff too, even before becoming a vigilante. I mean, _he_ was the one that allowed Blackwatch to exist in the first place and purposefully hid them from the public,” Sombra shrugs.

“Why would you side with him if you think he will turn at any time?” you ask.

“I don’t think he will do that because he is a criminal now,” Sombra laughs a little.

“No wonder I feel such a way …”

“What way?”

“I was feeling so doubtful of everyone because everyone of you are criminals, so to hear Jack oddly talk about himself in a softer light by angrily talking about how he sacrifices so much for nothing … I think that’s odd. If you genuinely are a good person, you don’t expect anything in return. You are a good person because you know it’s the right thing, not because you expect something in return,” your eyes look away, your heart sinking the more you speak up.

“I see,” Sombra shrug.

“I think both people are wrong. They could have, you know … Talk to each-other,” you shrug back, looking unamused.

“Pff right??” Sombra laughs.

You laugh a little until the both of you quiet down.

“If only they talk to each-other,” Sombra sighs.

“… I still don’t understand why Reaper think murder is the answer,” you squint.

“He’s being a drama queen, honestly … Just that he is extreme with it,” Sombra crosses her arms.

You peer around, seeing from the corner of your eyes Sombra swinging her arms around and mumbling under her breath with a huge grin “die die dieeeee…”

“People are so weird,” you comment.

Sombra giggles softly.

“You want to know why those bad guys don’t sound intimidating?” you look to Sombra.

“You get scared of people but sure, why?” Sombra snickers.

“They’re human beings too; they are not special at all,” you answer coldly.

“That’s true,” Sombra hums.

“They still get hungry, they still get sad, they still get manipulated … There is zero difference between me and my enemies; so why should I fear them?” you point out.

“I think it’s their superpowers that makes them scary,” Sombra suggests.

“BUT I DO TO!” you exclaim.

“Well … You’re more powerful than them,” Sombra smiles.

“… Yeah I’m not going back, fuck that,” you shake your head.

“I’m thinking about going with you, it’s cool,” Sombra pats your head.

You suddenly pull out nachos, starting to eat it. You felt awkward with Sombra watching you eat, so you ask if she wants anything. Sombra says yes. You gave her some nachos of her own. Her face saddens a little as she watches you eat.

“Jack still worried for you though,” Sombra comments. You said nothing, continuing to eat your cheese and bean covered chips. Sombra peers over to her lunch, starting to munch some chips with you.

Sombra suddenly remembers about what Jack said.

_Because they are too tired to get it, it’s not just the autism – they are SUICIDAL!_

Sombra frowns a little, but you do not notice. You are busy staring out the window.

“How are you and Mako?” Sombra ask.

“He worries about me sometimes – It bothers me only being remembered as someone that _reminds_ him of someone else, but if that stops him from doing anything to me then …” you faded a little at the end.

“You remind him of who?”

“Someone who was like me I guess, but he is his own human being with his memories and hobbies.”

“Junkrat?”

“No, someone else.”

“Oh …”

“Junkrat just wants me to fight alongside him against my enemies, and even though Mako told me not to worry about it anymore … I’m considering it again,” you said the last part quietly.

“Wait, Mako told you to forget about it?”

“Yeah.”

“Why he suddenly changed his mind?”

“I reminded him of that person.”

“That’s it?”

“I guess.”

Sombra turns to the door, wondering about the wild yet mysterious Junker boys. She looks back at you.

“We can visit Siebren if you want; do you want to see him?” she suggests.

“I’m not sure …” you look away anxiously.

“I’ll help you convince him that Talon is bad.”

You whip up at Sombra. She smiles softly at you.

“… After I finish these nachos,” you look back down to continue eating.

“Pff alright,” Sombra laughs, also continuing to eat.

You two did not really notice, but there is a muffled sound of heavy breathing behind the bedroom door.


End file.
